Second Time's the Charm
by CrazyGirlFortySeven
Summary: Inuyasha makes a wish on the Shikon jewel when Kagome is killed during a battle against Naraku. When he wakes up pinned to Goshinboku he realizes he has a chance to set things right. Will Inuyasha be able to protect Kagome and reunite his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 1**

"No," he breathed, deep panic clutching his insides. "No, this _can't_ be happening." The chaos of the battle ceased to reach him the moment she fell to the ground. He was at her side in an instant, gently gathering her in his arms. She cried out in agony when he leapt into the air, trying to put some distance between them and the fray. He landed as smoothly as he was able, but she still tossed her head and whimpered weakly against his shoulder. The world dissolved until only the fragile girl he held in his arms remained. "Kagome."

He lay her on the grass when he realized her legs could no longer support her own weight. She coughed weakly, scarlet froth rising to her lips like macabre adorning pigment. He could see the light leaving her eyes. He grasped her hand tightly in his own and succeeded in drawing her back to him for a moment before the glassiness returned to her gaze. Shit! He had to do something!

"Stay with me, Kagome! I'll get you back to your world. You'll be okay." She _had_ to be okay. She was strong. He lifted the fine, blood-stained cotton of her school uniform away from her stomach wound to reveal glistening, pink organs. He couldn't move her. Not as she was. Hell, he'd probably already caused her further injury. He hurriedly shrugged out of his fire-rat robe and gently wound it around her abdomen drawing a gurgling gasp from her lips.

"I'm dying," she croaked, sounding surprised. He could see she was fighting herself to meet his eyes. She couldn't focus. His breath caught in his throat. She couldn't be dying... She was strong.

"Shh, Kagome." Her head bobbed and her right hand clumsily sought out his own once more. She clutched his palm with a weak grip.

"Inu..."

"I love you, Kagome," he said urgently, needing her to understand. "You can't leave. I won't let you, damn it!" But he could already smell the scent of death upon her. Something dark and feral twisted inside him, drawing a snarl from his lips.

He would lose her, he realized with stark clarity. And when he lost her, he would lose himself. He could feel the darkness of his demon heritage stirring restlessly within him, demanding to be set free. When she was gone, he doubted Tetsusaiga would be enough to seal his demon blood.

"Jewel," she breathed, and her body convulsed, fighting against the pain. She opened the hand she had fisted against her chest to reveal the completed and purified opalescent gem. "...protect..."

He blinked, astounded. She had the fucking _jewel_ and she wasn't using it to save herself!? "Wish to live," he demanded in a harsh whisper, hurt by the fact that she didn't care enough to save herself. Couldn't she see that they all needed her? Couldn't she see that _he_ needed her?

"Impure," she gasped with a soft smile, and he fought the urge to shake her. "Won't grant it... it's too selfish."

Without a second thought, he snatched the jewel from her palm and wished with all his soul. There were so many things he would have done differently. If only they could have a second chance...

Nothing happened.

He sat at the edge of the battle field and watched her die in his arms. When she drew her last breath, black rage and grief claimed him. He closed his eyes and welcomed the yawning maw of oblivion.

xxxxx

Every breath he drew was agony as he slowly came back to himself. A soft, lingering touch caressed his ears and a calming scent eased him, but the burning in his chest did not abate. He did not return to slumber, although the touch and scent that roused him retreated.

When at last he forced his eyes open, the final rays of the day's light had faded from the sky. He blinked in disorientation, his long-dormant senses rebelling against their sudden use. _Goshinboku?_ He wondered, feeling dazed. He looked out into the familiar forest and found his anxiety growing. He attempted to stretch his limbs, but quickly discovered that they no longer obeyed him.

His chest gave a particularly strong twinge and he looked down to see a weathered arrow protruding from his left shoulder. He stared at the wooden shaft and tattered fletching, utterly transfixed. Instead of burning with the indignant rage of betrayal, fragile tendrils of hope wound their way through his being.

"Kagome," he whispered, not quite daring to believe that the jewel had granted his wish after all. He took a deep breath, carefully cataloguing the scents in the forest around him. He grimaced at the overpowering stench of centipede youkai.

His ears pricked at the distant sound of movement. Someone was running towards him, and they were being pursued. "Fuck," he swore, trying not to get his hopes up. The last thing he recalled was surrendering to his youkai blood. It was possible that he had simply been sealed to the god-tree a second time. He couldn't believe she was alive until he _saw_ her.

The anticipation was unbearable. Each step brought _someone_ closer to him. At last a girl burst from the undergrowth, her dark hair streaming behind her like a banner. He breathed deeply, overwhelmed by her warm, welcoming scent. Their eyes locked, and finally Inuyasha allowed himself to believe.

She was alive! His Kagome was alive!

"Oh," she gasped, breathless. "You're awake."

"Get over here and help me down," he said gruffly, hyper-aware of the fast-approaching centipede.

"Help you down?" she repeated, her voice trembling. She cast an anxious look over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, wench!" he burst, unable to withstand the fact that in his current state he could do nothing to help her. The centipede would arrive any second! She stepped up to the tree much too slowly for his peace of mind. He could tell by the furious frown she wore that she was not pleased with the way he addressed her. Fuck, they didn't have time for this!

"Look," he growled, fighting his own mounting frustration. "Pull out this damned arrow and I'll deal with that nasty bitch." Her eyes widened and she cast another furtive look over her shoulder.

"You will?" she asked doubtfully. "You'll deal with the centipede?" She eyed him sceptically and he felt a furious blush rise to his cheeks. Just what the _hell_ was she implying?!

"Yes, _wench_! You pull out the fucking arrow and I'll rip that ugly centipede to bits."

Menacing laughter came from the undergrowth before the centipede woman arrived, looking just as large and revolting as he recalled. "You think you can destroy me, pathetic half-breed?"

"Keh," he scoffed. "We'll see who's pathetic."

Kagome stumbled, scraping her knee as she climbed the roots and vines that encircled the base of Goshinboku. The metallic tang of her blood pierced his nose and he forced his eyes shut, fighting off the horrific memory of her death. They were given a second chance. She was alive, and he would do _everything_ in his power to protect her.

"Just pull out the arrow," he said softly, trying to quell her rapidly growing panic. "I'll protect you, I promise." She bit her lip, wrapping her hands around the thin wooden shaft. Inuyasha watched the centipede coil its body and streak towards them.

The arrow disappeared in a bright flare of pink light. A wave of relief coursed through him as feeling returned to his arms and legs and the piercing ache in his chest evaporated. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and tore himself away from the tree, hurtling them both towards the charging youkai. Kagome yelled in fright, fisting her hands in his fire-rat robe and pressing her head tightly against his shoulder.

The battle was over with a single slice of his claws.

Kagome stumbled as they landed amongst the white bones of the vanquished youkai. She whimpered and then forcibly pushed away from him. He blinked in surprise, noticing the furious tears in her eyes.

"You jerk!" she yelled, wobbling unsteadily on her feet. "You almost... you almost got us _killed_!"

"I _what?!_" he asked, astounded by how much her accusation stung. He'd killed the demon! He'd saved her life! "You think... _I_ _want you to die?!_"

"Hold, Inuyasha!" Kaede's voice echoed through the air. He felt his youkai half cringe at the destructive spiritual energy coursing through the old woman. "Do not extract your revenge against Kikyo by killing this child!"

"Keh! Ungrateful hag!" he growled. "What the hell do _you_ know about..."

_Fuck,_ he thought as a purifying arrow streaked above his ears. Yelling at the old bat was probably not his brightest moment. _They don't know me_, he realized, noting that the men of the village were beginning to arrive. He spared a glance at Kagome as he leapt into a near-by tree. She knelt in the forest mulch, looking rather overwhelmed.

"Tell her, wench!" he yelled, bounding to perch on a higher branch to avoid a man wielding a spear. "Tell her how I _saved_ you! Or are you going to let them try to tear me apart?" She blinked and came back to herself.

"Umm... Kaede? He _did_ kill the centipede, even if he..."

"Ingrate," he groused, fending off a hail of arrows from the village men. "_Damn_ it!" The men were already notching a second volley and taking aim. He leapt from the tree. It was only after he had landed near Kagome that he realized he had made a grievous tactical error.

The hair on the back of his neck rose when the old miko reached into her robe. "Ah, I had a feeling it would come to this," Kaede sighed.

"Oh _Hells_ no!" He exclaimed quickly stepping backwards at the sight of the dark rosary beads in her hand. "There is no _way_ you're gonna get that _thing_..." Kaede smiled, and pressed her index fingers together in prayer. There was a flash of brilliant light and Inuyasha knew he had lost that particular battle.

"And now it's up to you, Kagome. Say the word to bind his soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Keh. It means you'll be able to grind my face into the ground whenever you damn well please," he growled, crossing his arms across his chest and warily eyeing the village men who had drawn back at Kaede's signal but still stood by with ready weapons. Kagome opened her mouth angrily, but Inuyasha cut her off, fearing he would be stuck with a word _much_ more common than 'sit'. "Will you at least pick something a little less demeaning than dog command?"

"I was _not_ going to..." she protested, the bright flush of her cheeks giving her away.

"Keh! Ya were so. We both know it."

Kagome blinked and looked to Kaede. The old miko gave a scratchy, booming laugh and shook her head in bewilderment. "My older sister had intended to use the word 'beloved' to bind him, but a command like 'osuwari' may better suit his temperament."

"Beloved?!" Kagome demanded in incredulous disbelief and Inuyasha found himself crushed to the ground by a powerful, unseen force. "Wait! I didn't mean... I wasn't... "

He laughed in astonishment where he lay pressed against the earth. He hardly cared that he had been leashed a second time. "Beloved?!" he crowed, enjoying Kagome's embarrassed flush. "That's an improvement from 'osuwari' if there ever was one."

Maybe this time around he'd actually get something right.

xxxxx

He leaned against the outside wall of Kaede's hut, staring out into the darkened forest. It was difficult to get comfortable. It had been a long time since he had slept without Tetsuagia's protective weight against his shoulder. It wasn't as though he was helpless without the fang, he reminded himself, though that did little to ease him. He scanned the trees for signs of crow demons. Would they even come when the jewel had not yet appeared?

Kagome and the old woman shuffled about inside the structure, settling down for the night. Kaede stirred the coal brazier and walked out of the hut, lamp in hand. "Inuyasha, are ye still about?" she asked quietly, peering into the darkness.

"I'm here, Kaede-baba." Her good eye widened at his reply. A half-smile twisted his lips as he realized she had not truly expected him to remain in the village.

"Hanyou, I do not understand many of the things that have occurred this day," she sighed, approaching him slowly.

"Keh. That makes two of us."

"Do ye remember me? I was but a child when last we spoke." She gave a small grunt of pain as she lowered her aged body to sit on the ground beside him.

"I remember." Where was she going with this? While he knew the old miko had a good heart, they had never been very close.

"Do ye not wonder what has become of my elder sister?"

He blinked. "She's dead..."

"Yes," Kaede agreed, steel entering her voice. Inuyasha looked over at her, surprised by her anger. The old woman's face was haggard in the dim light of the lamp. "I suppose ye would know of her fate, when by all accounts she died by your hand."

"I didn't..." he sputtered. He couldn't recall Kaede ever bearing any resentment towards him over Kikyo, but it seemed she did. A familiar hatred rose up inside him. _Naraku..._ Kaede needed to know the truth.

"Do you remember the bandit Onigumo?" His voice was hoarse, barely more than a growl. Kaede nodded, watching him stoically. Undoubtedly she could feel the surge in his youki. _Fuck,_ he wanted to rip that bastard apart! "He sold his soul for the jewel."

"He did have knowledge of it," Kaede replied.

"He learned of... our agreement. He knew that Kikyo intended to give me the jewel. He tricked us using illusion," Inuyasha sighed. "We... I thought Kikyo and I trusted each other, but... it was so easy to believe the betrayal."

"Onigumo?" Kaede asked. "Are ye certain it was him?"

"He calls himself Naraku now," Inuyasha replied darkly, his claws piercing the earth. He wanted to escape to the branches of Goshinboku, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kagome unprotected. They sat in silence for a long moment, each lost in their own memories.

"And what of Kagome? Ye do seem to possess a certain... knowledge of her."

"Keh. You'd never believe me if I told you," he said. "It's nothing."

"I may be an old woman, but I am neither blind, nor stupid," Kaede snapped. "I will judge for myself." He scowled for a moment and then rolled his eyes at the older woman's pique. What harm could it do to tell the old hag some of what had happened? At least it would get her off his back.

"Kagome... Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." Though he knew it was true, the words were difficult for him to say. The women were completely different people.

"Ah," Kaede nodded, unsurprised. "I had suspected as much, though I'm surprised a hanyou would sense it."

"Keh, it was _you_ who told me in the first place," Inuyasha grumbled, unthinking.

"I am certain I said no such thing," Kaede's voice was sharp once more.

"Keh! I'm no good at this secretive crap!" He growled softly and then sighed. There was no point in being reserved with the old miko now that she was suspicious as hell. He might as well tell her _everything_. "Okay. I... I think I wished on the Shikon jewel."

"The jewel has re-appeared?" She demanded, and he winced at the flare of spiritual power he felt from her aura.

"Yeah... Well, not yet.... Keh!" He tried again. "The jewel re-appeared with Kagome. She shattered it and we hunted down the shards. Naraku had the last few, and while we were fighting him..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. It had been too close. "Kagome purified the jewel and I... I think I made a wish."

Kaede was silent for a long moment. Inuyasha fidgeted, unable to wait silently for her verdict. Damn it! It was the truth. What did he care if she believed him?

But he did care. He wanted _someone_ to know.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Kaede whispered. "Did ye, or did ye not make a wish, hanyou?"

"I..." he began strongly, but lost his bluster. "I'm not sure."

"How can ye not be certain, Inuyasha?!"

"I wished, okay?! I tried!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. Kagome turned over on her futon inside the hut and he took a deep breath, savouring her muted scent. She was alright. He could feel his body shaking. "I... The jewel wouldn't save her! I thought.... I thought she'd died. I wished and nothing happened! The bloody thing wouldn't help her when _she_ wished, and it wouldn't help her when _I_ wished!" He could feel tears in his eyes and he furiously brushed them away before they could fall. He _hated_ being so fucking weak.

"The jewel saved Kagome's life?" Kaede asked. Her voice had lost its cutting edge.

He remembered Kagome's bloody lips and sightless eyes. "It gave us a second chance," he forced himself to say.

"Is there anyone else who could have made a wish?"

"I don't know," he winced. "I... I wasn't myself... after..."

Kaede hummed in understanding, "Your demon took control."

"What does it matter?" he demanded, turning back towards her. "I'm here. She's alive."

"Is it possible your demon wished for a second chance?" she asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Kikyo believed that if a demon wished for something with pure intention, the jewel would have no choice but to grant it."

"I don't remember!" he bellowed. "Don't you get it? I don't _ever_ remember." After his outburst, the night silence rang in his ears. They stared at one another for a long while before Kaede spoke.

"Well, Inuyasha," Kaede smiled, totally unaffected by his dark scowl. She pulled herself to her feet with a grunt. "I have decided I believe ye." She smile faded and she nodded before walking towards the entrance to her hut. "I do have some advice, however," she paused at the threshold. "It would be wise to remember that this second chance is a second chance in _all_ things, not just in battles. Do not squander it."

xxxxx

Early-morning sunlight fell in a golden veil from the small window high in the wall of Kaede's hut. He stared, transfixed by the way her dark hair lay in lose, shining curls against the dull, woven straw of the mat she was sleeping on. Her face seemed softer when she slept, dark eyelashes gently fanned against her cheeks.

He jumped when Kaede bumped his shoulder and silently pressed a bowl of rice congee into his hand. Her eyes twinkled, but she said nothing, and for that he was grateful. What the hell was wrong with him, anyways? Watching her sleep? Keh. He didn't recall the need to watch over her ever being this... consuming.

But then, that was before he had been forced watch her struggle as the life left her body. He shifted uncomfortably, re-crossing his legs in agitation. As she had suffered, he had said he loved her. But did he really? She had been dying... he had been...

He scowled, putting the bowl down on the floor beside him. There was no point lying to himself. He hadn't said he loved her because he wanted to ease her pain. He had said it because... because... He had said it because he had needed her to know how important she was to him before _he_ had lost his chance forever. He jumped to his feet, beyond disgusted by the selfishness of his confession. The words had been entirely for his own benefit.

Kaede started at his sudden movement and began to open her mouth, but he couldn't let her. He had to get away. "I'm going," he said gruffly. "Won't be far. Don't go _anywhere_."

He took three steps to clear hut and then launched himself into the air, needing to feel the freedom that the movement had once afforded him. "I love her," he muttered, his chest uncomfortably tight. He hated how weak the words made him feel. He loved her, and he probably had for some time without even being aware of it. He had taken her for granted. Without her, he had... surrendered. He had lost his focus in the battle, and then he had lost his _humanity_.

He crouched and leapt into a good-sized tree, burying his claws in the greyish bark and sending a shower of needles to the forest floor. "Damn it," he growled, furious with himself. How could something like this have _snuck up_ on him? He had _thought _he was in love with Kikyo – or at least the person she had been before death had corrupted her.

He had been so lonely when he had met Kikyo. The miko had been kind, and beautiful, but she had also been stoic and a little unforgiving – traits that had only become more dominant following her death. Inuyasha sighed. He had loved Kikyo, but his feelings had died with her. All he had really felt for her clay form was guilty responsibility.

He wrenched his claws from the tree and arranged himself more comfortably upon the branch. He _had_ loved Kikyo, and that was the reason he went to see her each time she beckoned him, though he knew it hurt Kagome. He could see faint glimmers of the traits that had initially drawn him to Kikyo, even though she was no longer the woman he had loved.

"Hell," he muttered, drawing up his knees and resting his chin on his forearm. He had really made a mess of things. This time he wouldn't fail them, he vowed. He would not allow Kikyo to be cursed with half-life, and he would not let Kagome feel... jealousy? "Keh," he really was an arrogant bastard. But he wouldn't allow Kagome to feel any type of pain, whether it be physical or emotional. He'd probably fuck up, but he was going to try his best. Kagome had to appreciate that, didn't she?

He really loved her.

What the _hell_ was he supposed to do now he knew?

xxxxx

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled, trying to ignore the dread that tightened his chest when he looked around the empty hut. He sniffed, detecting only fading remnants of Kagome and Kaede's essences. The cooking fire upon which Kaede had prepared breakfast had long ago been quenched.

He sniffed again, pulling aside the thickly woven curtain that shielded the entrance. He couldn't smell any carrion demons, but that didn't mean they weren't about. He scanned the edge of the village. It seemed like Kagome and the old hag had gone into the forest! He had _told_ Kaede not to go anywhere before he returned. He hadn't been gone very long – it was only mid-morning. The air was crisp, though the sky was clear and the day was bright.

Two sets of footprints marred the morning dew; he knew they had passed this way. He was going to give that old woman hell! Didn't she realize how important Kagome was after everything he had told her last night? He ran down the trail after them, scanning the foliage for signs of demons. About a minute from the village, the undergrowth thinned abruptly before him and he emerged on a narrow stone outcrop that overlooked a small river.

He blinked, not certain whether he was more furious with himself, or with her. Kagome stood waist deep in the stream, fastidiously rubbing her arms with a brick of harsh tallow soap Kaede had provided. The old miko watched over her from the rocks at river's bank. "Of course," he growled with a roll of his eyes. "You're taking a _fucking_ _bath!_"

Kagome squeaked and dropped in the water, glancing up at him over her shoulder. "Pervert!" she yelled, blushing cherry-red.

"Old woman," he growled, turning his back on Kagome and crossing his arms. "I _told_ you not to leave the hut 'till I returned."

"Surely, Inuyasha, ye would trust a _miko_ to protect Kagome from demons?" Kaede replied in a dry voice.

"_B..Beloved_," Kagome stumbled over the endearment. Her voice was shrill with mortification. Inuyasha didn't fight against the power of the rosary when it pulled him to the ground.

"If I had been _trying_ to spy on you, I wouldn't have said anything!" Inuyasha yelled, half-wishing he had possessed the forethought to keep his big mouth shut. He easily could have slunk back into the underbrush and guarded her from there. He wasn't like that perverted monk, always trying to catch the girls bathing!

"Inuyasha is an Inu-hanyou. Had he wished to remain hidden from ye he could have done so with ease," Kaede told Kagome, and he was startled that the old miko would defend him. Kagome had donned scarlet hakama and a miko robe and was vigorously rubbing her hair with a length of white cloth.

"Are you sure he didn't?" Kagome muttered, tying the fabric about her head, and glaring up at him.

"Just what are you suggesting, wench?!" The way Miroku behaved was shameful! _He_ would never stoop to...

"_Beloved_." This time there was no hesitation in her subjugation. He was pulled off balance from where he crouched on the precipice and he fell at an odd angle against the ground. He blinked into the trees, just in time to see a flash of black feathers.

"Crows!" he bellowed, and Kaede reached for her bow. Kagome stood, hands on hips, completely baffled by his apparent non sequitur.

The creature dive-bombed, squealing with excitement. Kagome cried out in surprise as razor sharp talons and beak cut through the heavy, woven fabric of her kosode. The scent of Kagome's blood hit his nose, and he struggled against the power of the kotodama. He gritted his teeth against the vast weight pressing against his shoulders. He pulled with all his strength and was able to raise himself to a low crouch. He would _not_ allow it to hurt her!

He launched himself off the stone outcrop and inadvertently knocked Kagome to the ground when he tore the wriggling creature off her. It struggled in his claws, managing to sink its beak deep into the flesh of his forearm. "Damn it!" he cried, feeling his grip weaken. He growled in determination and pulled his claws through the bird's flesh, decapitating it.

The power of the kotodama flared with astonishing violence, throwing him to the ground with more force than he had ever experienced. His jaw cracked against the stream bank and the world faded to black.

** He stood by the riverbank, staring down at his own prone body, paralyzed with disbelief. Was he **_**dead?**_** Had that pathetic excuse for a carrion demon managed to **_**kill **_**him?! He couldn't have screwed up his second chance **_**already!**_** An incredulous growl rumbled his chest. How **_**pathetic**_** would it be if after facing down countless powerful demons he had been taken down by something as weak as a crow?**

** "Be at ease, Inuyasha. You live."**

**The sweet, feminine voice made him jump. He glanced about, but he couldn't locate the speaker. Kagome and Kaede knelt a short distance to his right, eerily motionless. It was as though time had ceased to reach them.**

** "Who are you?" He demanded. Iridescent specks of light began to twinkle in the air, swirling as though moved by wind, though he could feel no breeze. Inuyasha squinted against the radiance. "What do you want with us?" The aura was familiar, even if it now lacked the menacing lure it had once possessed. Could this calming essence be the power of the purified Shikon jewel?**

** "Inuyasha," the feminine voice called. There was a blinding flare and then the light seemed to implode, condensing into a human form. He shivered, his youki surging as he was buffeted by a powerful wave of miko spiritual energy.**

** "Midoriko?" he wondered aloud. Was he talking to the woman who had sacrificed her soul to make the jewel?**

** "Yes," the warrior-priestess smiled, walking forward. Her long, dark hair wafted about her and her armour gleamed more brightly than could be explained by the mid-morning sunlight. "I thank you for your help, but I must request one last favour of you."**

** "Did I help you?" he asked, bemused. He couldn't remember having ever helping the woman.**

** "More than you realize, it seems," she smiled gently and he was forcibly reminded of Kikyo. Midoriko's smile was genuine, but her eyes held only tired responsibility. "Your wishes were enough to subdue the demonic nature of the gem. The alignment of human, hanyou and demon desires allowed the conflict within the jewel to be resolved."**

** "So I did wish," he muttered, casting a look towards Kagome and not quite suppressing a shiver.**

** "You did," Midoriko agreed. Anger boiled within him at her placid reply.**

** "Why did I have to watch her die?" he asked, his voice a low growl. "If my wish was enough, why did she **_**die**_** in my arms?!" Though he managed to contain his fury, he could feel the demon twist restlessly inside him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to force his base nature back.**

** "I'm sorry," Midoriko whispered, grief catching her voice.**

** "Don't!" he barked. His control remained tenuous, at best. "I don't want a fucking apology," he whispered. Words were useless! Kagome... He had lost her!**

** He heard the priestess sigh, and when he opened his eyes at last she seemed to have aged. "It wasn't enough," she said softly. Her voice was deadened, defeated. "Human, hanyou and demon desires were needed to purify the jewel." Inuyasha gave a bark of laughter that was very nearly a snarl.**

"**Demonic desire?" Before now, he had not entertained the thought that his demonic side could harbour any emotion besides rage.**

** "The energy needed to balance; three aspects of the soul, yearning for a single desire. Unity was the secret to purifying the jewel." Midoriko **_**was**_** aging, he realized, shock stiffening his spine. Thin lines had appeared around her eyes, and her long hair was slowly lightening to become silver like his own.**

** "What's happening to you?" he demanded, drawing another sad smile from her.**

** "What happens to everyone, eventually. My time here is nearing its end."**

** "I can't say I'm sorry about that," he muttered, "I'm glad the fucking jewel is gone."**

**Midoriko nodded, a pained expression on her face. "It was never my intention to cause such destruction. Had I known what the jewel... what we would become... I never..." **

"**I **_**am**_** grateful, you know," he interrupted, silencing the priestess' turmoil. "I'm glad... the wish... It's good to have a second chance."**

** "You have a kind heart, Inuyasha. Through the jewel I've caused you nothing but suffering."**

** "Keh," he scoffed, feeling decidedly uncomfortable with her words. "Wasn't you, really. Can't control what some humans and demons will do for power."**

** "I suppose not." Her hair was pure white, and her skin was almost translucent. **

"**Will you bear one last burden?" she asked, gazing at him through ancient eyes – eyes that had seen too much chaos and death.**

** "What is it?" he managed to ask, unsure of whether he was willing to take on another quest. The priestess seemed to be growing weaker with each passing second.**

** "I would like to be reunited with my physical remains before I vanish from this world." He stared. Though he had known the jewel had been a physical manifestation of the four souls, he had never really considered the life the priestess had chosen when she sacrificed herself. To be caught in an everlasting struggle, a figurehead in the fight between good and evil, seemed to be a fate worse than death.**

** But she was now free. "I'll help you," he said gruffly. "You deserve to rest."**

** "And you deserve much more than the second chance you chose. Find peace and happiness, Inuyasha."**

The first thing Inuyasha became aware of when the world snapped back into place around him was the dull ache above his right hand where the crow's beak had punctured his flesh. The little bastard had been venomous, he realized, grimacing in distaste. It wasn't much, but it would delay his healing.

He rolled onto his back, trying to quell the nausea that rose at even that small movement. His nose throbbed, and he could taste the metal of his own blood. "Damn it," he growled, gingerly raising a hand to the bridge of his nose to assess the damage. He forced himself to a sitting position, gritting his teeth tightly to prevent a piteous whine from escaping his throat.

"Are ye injured, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, noticing his movement. She knelt beside Kagome, tying the white towel about the girl's torso as a makeshift bandage. Kagome winced at the priestess' deft touch, but seemed to be relatively unharmed; he could only smell a faint trace of her blood.

"I'm fine," he muttered, drawing a sleeve across his cheek and wincing when he brushed his nose. "Fucking kotodama nearly broke my nose." A sharp gasp drew his eyes to Kagome and he instantly regretted his words. He knew the wench hadn't _meant_ for it to really hurt him. "Keh," he scoffed, affecting an air of nonchalance, "not that it matters anyways. I heal much faster than a pathetic human." Kagome's eyes flashed, and he was relieved to see the guilt fade from her expression, even if it didn't disappear completely.

"It may be best if we return to the village," Kaede suggested, casting a wary look towards the tree-tops. "Many unsavoury creatures are attracted to the scent of blood."

He nodded, slowly rising to his feet. As he moved he felt something become dislodged from the folds of his sleeve and fall to the ground. He froze, his ears twitching at the melodic tinkle that filled the air.

"Is that..." the old woman began, her voice fading when her eyes settled upon the crystal globe that lay against the sand and small stones of the riverbank.

"What's left of it," he sighed, unsurprised by the stone's reappearance. He scooped it up and trucked it into his haori, grateful that now he no longer felt the temptation of the demonic taint. The jewel now held a single, tired soul.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded. Kaede's lips thinned, but she remained silent. Her eyes caught his and she nodded once, clearly wary that he had possession of the stone, but willing to give him a chance to prove himself.

"The Shikon jewel has reappeared," he said, feeling uneasy. How much should he tell her? How much did he have a right to conceal?

"That thing is real?" she asked with raised eyebrows. The disbelief in her voice made his lips twitch with wry humour. "Gramps was going on about it before..." she trailed off, her expression becoming thoughtful. "I suppose if demons exist, a jewel of power isn't so far out of the realm of possibility."

"Indeed," Kaede agreed, not bothering to conceal her own smile.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said gruffly. "The sooner we get back to the village, the better. We have lots of work to do."

"Work?" Kagome asked curiously, rising to her feet.

"What are ye planning, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. He waited while she bent to retrieve her bow and then they started up the path.

"We're going to the taijiya village."

"The _taijiya_ villiage?" Kaede echoed and he rolled his eyes at the old woman's suspicion. It would be good to see the slayer again, even if she didn't remember him. "Are ye certain that is wise?"

He snorted in distain at the old miko's concern. Did she think he was going to attack them, or something? Even at his very worst, he wasn't dumb enough to attack an entire village of demon slayers. "That's where the jewel came from, and that's where we're returning it."

"Who's 'we'?" Kagome cast a look over her shoulder. She eyed him cautiously and he sniffed softly in amusement.

"You and me, of course. You don't think I'd let you stay behind, do you?" He drawled, belatedly noting her mutinous expression.

"If I'm going anywhere, I'm going home." Kagome declared, looking determined. He sighed. She'd be no use to him in that mood…

"Okay," he said after a moment's hesitation. He knew she was probably feeling increasingly overwhelmed by the dangers of this era. Hell, she'd only been on this side of the well for two days, and already she'd been attacked twice! She was holding together well, but that was solely due to stubborn determination. A visit to her world would go a long way to restoring her courage.

She blinked, obviously startled by his easy acquiescence. "Okay? Really? Just like that?"

"Oi! I'm not trying to kidnap you!" he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "It's just safer if you're with me, is all. You've already proved that you can't even bathe without attracting trouble."

"Jerk!" she pouted, blushing scarlet. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I have no doubt that with the proper training ye could become a formidable priestess." Kaede said thoughtfully. "Ye have great spiritual power, child."

"Really?" she asked and he could tell from her scent that she was genuinely surprised. They emerged from the forest and walked out into the open area at the edge of the village. It was almost noon, and the villagers bustled about, tending to vegetable gardens, mending thatched roofs and going about their daily routines. A few looked towards the unlikely trio, eyeing Inuyasha distrustfully. He flattened his ears in annoyance before he turned his attention back towards the girl before him.

"You're not weak," he said seriously, enjoying her surprised smile. "You're just helpless," he teased. "You're lucky I stick around to protect you, wench." He glanced up at her with a half-smirk, expecting to see her playfully roll her eyes. He was astonished by the intensity of the dirty look she bestowed him.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked angrily, seeming to have reached the edge of her patience. "We only met yesterday! Why does it matter to you if I'm safe? You don't even know me!" Each of her words had the impact of a physical blow.

He clenched his teeth, struck speechless by her declaration. A horrible thought occurred to him. _Did_ he know her? Just because this girl was Kagome didn't make her _his_ Kagome. Their experiences during the hunt for the jewel had changed them and had allowed them to forge a deep friendship. He shared next to nothing with _this_ girl. He stopped walking and swallowed hard.

"You're right," he managed to say in a voice he barely recognized. The words seemed to tear his throat.

Kagome paused when she noticed Inuyasha was no longer following behind them. "What now?" she snapped, pivoting on her heel to face him. Her eyes flashed and her hands were fisted against her waist to keep the makeshift bandage in place. She was so fiercely beautiful he found it difficult to look at her. He turned and walked back towards the forest, back towards the well that had delivered her to him.

"Inuyasha, where are ye headed?" Kaede asked. The old woman's concern made him feel even more pitiful. He grit his teeth, unable to remember the last time he had felt this way. The comfort of friendship had truly made him weak.

"I'm taking her home," he said, finding it impossible to even say her name.

"But what about..." the older miko began, but he interrupted.

"The taijiya village can wait." _Sorry Midoriko_, he apologized guiltily,_ you'll just have to be patient_. "Come on," he said gruffly. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was following. She hesitated, looking towards Kaede. The miko nodded once, though her expression was inscrutable. Kagome whispered 'goodbye' to the priestess and thanked her for her help before she set her jaw and started after him.

They walked through the forest in oppressive silence. He didn't look back at her again, finding it easier to just listen to her following footsteps. They reached the old well in minutes. "The well," Kagome said quietly when they arrived at the edge of the clearing. "This is where I climbed out." He led her across the small field towards the squat, wooden structure.

"Yeah." He could feel the weight of her eyes on his back. "Are you going to jump?" he asked when she failed to immediately disappear through the time-slip.

"Jump?" she echoed. He glanced over his shoulder to see her gingerly peer over the wooden rim. "It's a dry well! I'd break my legs! And even if there _was_ water..."

"Your family is on the other side of this well."

"But…"

"Your family is on the other side of this well," he repeated. He wondered if he'd ever see her again, without the quest for jewel shards to keep her by his side.

"You're crazy! I'm not jumping..."

"Keh! Do you want me to personally deliver you, wench?"

"My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" she yelled and then shocked him by suddenly bursting into tears. "I just…" she sniffled, "I just want things to be _normal_ again!"

Her life would never be normal as long as she stayed by his side. He had to let her go.

"I know your name, Kagome," he said, stepping close and drawing her into his arms. She stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed, curling a fist in his haori. Though it felt like self-mutilation, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his nose against her hair. Even the salty tang of her tears didn't diminish the sweetness of her scent. "Do you trust me?" he mumbled, half-dreading her answer.

"I... Yes," she admitted in a soft voice.

"Good," he said, though he wanted to say so much more. "Here we go." She gave a cry of surprise when he pulled her more closely against him and vaulted into the well. Her shriek reverberated in the well shaft and he flattened his ears, praying that the magic would grant them safe passage. Blue light flared and their feet passed through the ground. They were drawn through the void between eras and emerged in modern Tokyo.

**A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Edited March 9****th****, 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well-shaft feeling rather composed, considering she had just passed through a _void_ in the company of a _half-demon_. Though her heart pulsed quickly within her chest, she had the uneasy feeling that it had more to do with the protective way her companion cradled her against him than true fear or apprehension. His manners were offensive, but his actions held a level of care that bordered on reverence.

She shifted in his arms and immediately he came back to himself, drawing away from her so quickly her balance wavered. "You're home," he said gruffly and turned his back to her, as if embarrassed.

"Ah," Kagome hesitated, feeling oddly hurt by his dismissal. "I guess you'll be going back now?"

"Keh. Don't sound so eager to get rid of me, wench," he grumbled, casting a dark look over his shoulder. Her breath caught in surprise. His golden eyes had actually _flashed_ like an animal's in the muted light of the well-house.

"I'm not!" she insisted vehemently, surprising herself with her intensity. "I... Thanks for your help, Inuyasha," she forced herself to say despite her growing embarrassment. She had the uncomfortable feeling she hadn't behaved very well towards him. Sure, he was rude, but that didn't mean he hadn't been... somewhat heroic. A look of surprise crossed his features before they hardened into a stoic expression she had no hope of deciphering. His piercing gaze had softened, but he remained guarded.

"I need to talk to you," he said gravely, turning back towards the wall. Unreasonable panic swelled within her at the tone of his voice. She knew she was being idiotic, but somehow she _really_ didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Can we talk later?" she asked, trying her best to sound breezy and nonchalant. Blood pounded in her ears, and her breath caught uncomfortably in her throat. Why did she feel so terrified?

"There's not much time," he said. He seemed more uncertain than she had ever seen him. "I have to get the jewel back to..." He stopped speaking and she watched in fascination as his ears flattened to his skull. "Your brother's coming," he growled.

"Souta?" she asked.

"You got another brother I don't know about, wench?" He rolled his eyes at her obvious question, but it seemed to her that his exasperation was feigned. Kagome frowned. She didn't think she had even told him she _had_ a brother.

"C'mere," he muttered, "We'll talk later." She blinked when he placed his hands on her hips and unceremoniously hoisted her over his shoulder. She felt his chest rumble when a startled squeak escaped her. He was laughing at her! She opened her mouth to complain when he leapt into the air. His powerful jump easily carried them past the lip of the well-shaft.

"A bit of warning would have been nice," she snapped with as much dignity as she could manage when he lightly set her on her feet a moment later. He raised an eyebrow, glancing down to where her hands now clutched fist-fulls of his heavy, red haori. She flushed and loosened her grip.

"Be safe, Kagome," he said solemnly, glancing quickly towards the entrance way. "Wait for me. I'll come back," he vowed. His strong voice deteriorated into a whisper, "I swear it."

Before she could decipher the importance of his oath, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her breath stuttered and her mind went blank with shock. He drew back wearing a gentle smile that became more of a smirk when her hand reflexively rose to brush against her lips. His eyes didn't leave hers when he spoke, but his voice became heavy with bravado. "Hey runt, do me a favour, will ya? Take good care of your sister for me."

"Souta!" she cried, and whirled around to find her wide-eyed brother standing at the door. How could she have forgotten about him? All thoughts of her brother had fled from her mind the moment Inuyasha had leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. "Oh god..." she muttered, mortified beyond reason. _Souta_ had witnessed her first kiss!

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" The words sprang from her lips instinctively. The hanyou cringed and the silence after her outburst was so complete it made her ears ring. She hadn't just yelled a dog command, had she? Just when she thought it was impossible to become more embarrassed...

It took awhile for Inuyasha to collect himself, but at last he managed to speak. "Wrong command, wench," he said with a half-smile, though his voice held a strange melancholy timbre. He gently brushed the curve of her cheek with the back of his hand before he turned, without warning, and vaulted down the well-shaft.

Blue light flared against the darkness and she knew he had escaped. She hadn't even had the time to draw the breath she needed to activate the kotodama. "Beloved!" she yelled, vindictively hoping that the spell would reach him on the other side of the well.

Kagome slowly turned back towards Souta, belatedly realizing how her behaviour could be misconstrued. She'd just yelled an endearment, after all. The younger Higurashi blinked and the relief on his face slowly faded into a scowl. He opened his mouth and drew a very, very deep breath.

"No," Kagome hissed, shaking her head. "Don't you _dare_!"

"Serves you right for making us worry!" Souta shot back petulantly. "Mama! Grandpa!" Souta hollered with such force it seemed the walls of the well house rattled. "Kagome's back, and she's got a _boyfriend_!"

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha's smile had faded even before the blue flare of the time portal had fled into the darkness. He slumped heavily against the cool stone wall. Her scent clung to him and her taste lingered upon his lips. It was too much. He lashed out, pounding his fist into the earth. He barely noticed the twinge when his knuckles split against the rocky soil of the well bottom.

He had vowed to return the jewel. It was his responsibility to return Midoriko's soul to the slayer's village where her physical remains were preserved in the depths of an ancient cave. He knew he had to move quickly, for he could feel the energy leaving the stone even now.

Cold dread knotted his stomach. Without the jewel, would the well continue to function? He was reluctant to relinquish the stone, but he was running out of time. If he waited, perhaps he could convince Kagome to return. If she came back and the well closed…

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. It seemed that when it came to Kagome, his selfishness knew no bounds. Could he really bring himself to destroy the jewel and knowingly trap Kagome in the past without her knowledge? She would be devastated if she could never see her family again. He flushed with shame, furious for having even briefly considered keeping her by his side in such a fashion.

He had returned her to a place where she was safe and loved. She would live in a world that was uncomplicated by the struggle between humans and demons. She could excel in her studies and live a normal life for someone in her era. She was better off without him. He had failed her more completely than he had ever thought possible. He had pledged to protect her and she had _died_.

He took an unsteady breath, savouring the way her sweet scent clung to him. He hadn't meant to kiss her. The knowledge that he would probably never get another chance had galvanized him. When he had felt her small hands clinging to his robes, his long-ingrained restraint had crumbled.

He leaned back against the wall and gazed up at the square of blue sky where the well opened to the world. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize the exact texture of her lips and the quick gasp of surprise that had gusted against his cheek when she realized his intent. It had been their first kiss, and likely their last.

"She's better off without me," he whispered. But he sure as hell wasn't better off without her.

**xxxxx**

The fire snapped and quivered, fighting against the rising wind. Inuyasha stirred the coals with a slender branch. It was becoming too much effort to keep the fire alive. He didn't even know why he had started it in the first place. It wasn't like _he_ needed the warmth.

He supposed it was habit that had initially made him stop. He had made good time after pulling himself from the bottom of the well shaft and starting towards the slayer's village. But as soon as darkness began to approach he had automatically set about finding a suitable place to camp for the night. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he had collected an armful of kindling.

Though his responsibility to Midoriko weighed upon him, he could not force himself to travel through the night. He knew he was dragging his feet, but he intended to keep his word. What difference would a few hours make? He continued to prepare the spot he had selected and soon a small fire was shedding light into the deepening darkness. The chill of the night had intensified as the wind steadily became more restless.

He closed his eyes against the fire's brilliance. He could almost convince himself he was no longer alone. Kagome was tightly encased in her strange, futuristic blanket and Shippo was snuggled against her. Sango slept a strategic distance away from Miroku, and Kirara's small feline form curled by her feet.

A sharp crackle of thunder made him open his eyes once more. His fantasy dissolved.

Inuyasha scowled into the forest, allowing himself a moment of lingering self-pity. He was fucking pathetic, dreaming about companions he had surely lost forever. Kagome had been the one to hold the band of misfits together. Even if he could find them again, without Kagome would he even be able to win their friendship?

He looked into the sky to see a fork of lightning slice across the velvet black. It was then that he realized despite the wind, the sky was clear and full of stars. "Damn it," he muttered, quickly dousing the fire. Now that he was paying closer attention to his surroundings, he could feel the distant flicker of demonic energy.

Though he hoped he was wrong, Inuyasha suspected he had already met the demons responsible for the unnatural light show. He tore through the underbrush, hating the fact that he was heading into a battle unarmed. He missed the steady weight of Tetsusaiga. Would the Thunder Brothers have reason to go hunting without the Shikon jewel fragments to tempt them?

The underbrush thinned and the forest gave way to a narrow flood-plain of bobbing rushes. Inuyasha crouched low as he emerged into the open, sacrificing speed for a semblance of stealth. Two men, one well-proportioned and one portly and grotesque, knelt in the centre of a trampled expanse near the river's edge. The copper tang of freshly spilled blood filled the air and provoked a low growl from his chest. The bastards were skinning a fox.

He tensed, flexing his claws and preparing to spring when a small furtive motion disturbed the reeds. Shippo cowered against a log, valiantly attempting to smother his sniffles, but ultimately failing in his distress. "Hell," Inuyasha breathed in helpless rage."Ah, fuck! I'm so sorry, Shippo," Inuyasha muttered and then startled the child by straightening to his full height. He stepped right over the kit's head and strode towards the brothers who were oblivious to his presence, intent on their gruesome task.

"Drop the fox," he demanded, and the squat brother unwittingly complied, rubbing bloodied hands against his thighs.

"This is our kill, hanyou," the other drawled. The thunder demon drew himself to his full height and then continued to rise in the air. The little airborne wheels by his ankles churned furiously, and small flames burst from their rims. "If you want your own pelt, you'll have to be content with the little runt. He ran off into the forest," the man chuckled as if in fond remembrance. "That is, assuming a hanyou could handle a fight with a full blooded youkai. Even that child might be too much for a pathetic creature like you."

"Keh. That's big talk, coming from a dead man," Inuyasha sneered, sure to keep an eye on both of the brothers. The frog-like brother had abandoned the corpse, having finished removing its pelt. This _shouldn't _have happened without the jewel fragment, Inuyasha thought furiously. Shippo should have been safe and happy with his father!

"Look at his hair, Hiten!" the reptilian brother cheered. "If I use it in my potion, it will work for sure!" The creature gave a great, hiccupping laugh.

Hiten smirked, twirling his halberd in a lazy arc. "Looks like we'll get two pelts today," he snickered. "What an excellent evening hunt." He brought the weapon down, and lightening erupted from its tip.

Inuyasha leaped away from the forking energy, only to find himself facing Manten. As the hideous brother cackled, energy coalesced within his mouth. Inuyasha growled, recalling the massive destruction the attack left in its wake. He twisted to the left, but it was too late and white-hot pain flared across his shoulder blade. The world trembled beneath his feet.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, his good arm rising instinctively to his shoulder. He was being stupid! He had grown so accustomed to fighting with his sword that he had almost forgotten what it was like to use only his claws and the innate strength of his demon heritage. He forced a laugh, despite the sickening smell of charred tissue that clogged his nose. "Okay, now I'm angry." He dug his claws into the raw flesh of his shoulder, "Blades of blood!" Manten squealed as the liquid knives sliced across his face.

Hiten attacked, using his weapon in a more traditional manner, and attempted to part Inuyasha's head from his body. Inuyasha was expecting the blow and easily jumped out of the way. Hiten swung and stabbed, forcing him back, until his heels brushed the edge of the river. "Pathetic half-breed," he groused, sounding almost disappointed. "I thought with all that big talk you'd be at least a little entertainment before I killed you."

"Bastard," Inuyasha snarled, and unceremoniously punched him in the face. The halberd clattered to the ground. "I haven't even gotten started." Hiten darted back, rising into the air once more. Inuyasha scooped the weapon from the ground, giving a low growl when he felt its demon aura rage against him.

"Heh, you're done for," Hiten laughed, crossing his arms over his armoured chest. "No half-breed could possibly wield the Halberd of Storms and Thunder, isn't that right, Manten." The thunder brother cast a look over his shoulder to find Manten caressing his now-bald scalp and muttering feverishly to himself.

Inuyasha grimaced, feeling the burn of foreign energy creep up his arm. "Keh! You don't seriously think this thing is going to possess me, do you?" he demanded. "Your bloody halberd is _nothing_ compared to my Tetsusaiga." He gripped it tightly with both hands and raised it high in the air. Hiten's smirk grew wider.

The weapon's tip began to glow, however the metal beneath his fingers began to sear his skin. Inuyasha grunted, throwing the weapon as though it were a spear instead of immediately dropping it as his instincts dictated. Lightning burst from the tip and encircled its victim the moment the blade encountered flesh. Manten gave a hideous squeal of anguish and before the light faded from the weapon, the ash that remained of the demon's body was carried away by the wind.

"Manten," Hiten whispered. "No, brother! You killed him! You'll suffer for this, hanyou!" He lunged towards the fallen weapon, but before he reached it, a sudden puff of smoke filled the air. A sharp popping noise echoed in the night. When the haze cleared, a dozen identical halberds were strewn along the river's edge. Inuyasha grinned, impressed that the runt had decided to stick around. Hiten cried out in rage when the first weapon he grasped transformed into an acorn.

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight me with your fists?" Inuyasha sneered. His opponent howled and dove towards him with unnatural speed. Their impact carried them to the ground, locked in a fierce struggle. Inuyasha kicked out and managed to shatter one of the churning wheels against the rocks of the river's edge. The satisfaction he felt at this achievement was dampened by the way he could feel himself weakening. His abused shoulder throbbed. The charred wound left by Manten's attack had split open against the stones.

With a grunt of effort, Inuyasha managed to push the thunder demon to the side and scramble back to his feet. He grabbed one of the remaining halberds from the ground and grimaced when it transformed into a stick. A branch was better than an acorn, he supposed, looking back towards where Hiten had pulled himself up a short distance away.

Hiten, sneered at the stick in Inuyasha's grip. "Pathetic," he said and gave a dark chuckle. "I thought that even a hanyou would have more pride than to stoop to defending himself with a _twig_." He grabbed for another weapon. There was a small cry of alarm from amongst the reeds when the halberd failed to transform within the thunder brother's grasp.

"Little foxes shouldn't attempt clever games," the demon snarled and raised his arm. Energy began to coalesce at the weapon's tip.

Moving without thought, Inuyasha sprung forwards, stick in hand. He would _not_ loose another of his friends! His body moved habitually, bringing the make-shift weapon upwards and then slicing down at his opponent in a parody of the wind scar. He could almost smell the scent of the wind where the demon auras collided. He yelled, finishing the stroke and was astounded when he felt the familiar rush of power. Hiten could do nothing more than watch as the bright yellowish light streamed outwards and consumed him. The thunder demon's metal weapon clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha wondered blearily, exhaustion hitting him with the force of a tsunami. The stick fell from his grasp and he sank to his knees. He took a deep breath and sat back on his haunches. How could he have possibly performed the wind scar _without Tetsusaiga_!? He rubbed his face, wincing when he felt the skin of his injured shoulder pull tight.

Movement in the reeds caught his attention. Slowly Shippo stepped forward from the concealing vegetation. His face was flushed and his eyes continued to brim with tears, but his expression was fierce. The way his small body trembled told of his distress. "Tell me what you want, hanyou," the fox kit demanded.

"I don't want nothin'," he said, unable to hold the child's gaze. If he'd been paying a bit more attention, he might have been able to save the old fox.

"I don't buy that," Shippo shook his head. "What do you want? You can't touch my father, if that's what you're after!" His voice cracked with sorrow. "You won't touch my Daddy!"

Inuyasha sighed, feeling wretchedly old. "What should I do, Shippo? Do you..."

"And then there's that!" he interrupted, and boldly strode forwards, fisting his small hands. "How do you know my name!"

"Keh!" Leave it to the brat to start with the impossible questions. There was no way Inuyasha was going to confide in the runt the way he had to Kaede. "Magic," he said snidely, knowing it would infuriate the youngster. If his memory served him, annoyance was much preferable to grief.

"You'll answer my question, hanyou, or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" he drawled, and the child's puffed chest deflated.

"Why'd you do it?" Shippo asked quietly. "Why'd you fight for us? You're only hanyou..."

"Watch it," Inuyasha grumbled, but his heart wasn't in it. Shippo fixed him with an expectant look that was only slightly diminished by the quivering of his chin. "If I'd been paying attention... I wish I had been here sooner," he haltingly admitted. Shippo looked down, towards the bloodied expanse of the river's edge where his father's body lay, defiled.

"Thank you," the child whispered. "Even if..." his voice broke and he fell silent.

"Let's put your father to rest," Inuyasha said gruffly when it became apparent the fox could say no more. Shippo stared at him for a long moment and then gave a resolute nod.

**xxxxx**

Kagome scuffed her shoes against the pavement, oblivious to the equally irritated and concerned looks she was receiving from her friends. She couldn't believe the mayhem her brat-of-a-brother had caused the previous morning. While she had known explaining her fantastic journey into the past would be difficult, she hadn't expected to be dismissed as a liar immediately. As soon as the word 'boyfriend' had left Souta's mouth, her grandfather had transformed into a raging lunatic. She had been counting on him being on her side. After all, _he_ was the one who gave 'genuine' mummified kappa fins as gifts. It was difficult enough to tell a story involving demons, time travel and magical jewels without bringing romance into the mix.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, feeling a blush creep over her face despite her best efforts to remain stoic. It had been her first kiss, and although it had happened in front of her brother, it had been everything a first kiss should be.

Her breath caught in her throat. She was being absolutely ridiculous! What was she thinking?! I hadn't been perfect at all! Inuyasha was crude and...

"Earth to Kagome!" Eri grumbled, tugging at Kagome's sleeve. "You walked right past WacDonalds!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, guys." She hesitated, "I can't today."

"What?" Yuka demanded, hands on hips. "We go to WacDonalds every Monday! It's tradition!"

"What's up with you, Kagome?" Eri asked, at last releasing her. "You've been out of it all day." Her eyes twinkled, "Oh! I know! Hojo finally asked you out!"

"I knew it!" Yuka crowed, elbowing her side. Kagome couldn't smother a gasp of pain when her friend accidently grazed a healing talon mark left from her last demon encounter.

"Are you okay?" asked Ayumi, looking genuinely concerned. "You're not sick are you?"

"I'm alright," Kagome insisted, "I just have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." And before her friends had a chance to continue grilling her, Kagome escaped down the road towards the shrine. Though she felt guilty for avoiding the topic so completely, she was relieved she hadn't been forced to admit to her friends that she was grounded. Her grandfather had been near apoplectic when he had declared Kagome would never leave the shrine again.

Mama had allowed Kagome to explain herself after Grandpa had stormed out of the kitchen. But when Kagome had finished her story, her mother had sighed. 'Kagome, I'm very disappointed in you,' she had said. Kagome winced at the memory. She much preferred Grandpa's straight-forward fury to her mother's sadness. 'I love you, dear, no matter what happens. I want you to be honest with me,' her mother had urged. When Kagome had began to protest her mother had grounded her. 'I'd like to trust you Kagome, but I can't do that until you trust me.'

Kagome had turned to Souta in desperation, ordering him to describe Inuyasha. Dog ears had to count for something, right? While her brother had admitted the guy had been wearing strange clothing and had disappeared rather quickly, he claimed the well-house had been too dark for him to see clearly.

Kagome trudged up the stairs to the shrine feeling oddly hollow. She had been lonely today, even surrounded by her friends. If her family thought she was a liar, what would her friends think if she tried to talk to them? "I wouldn't believe me, either," she sighed, looking up at Goshinboku.

**xxxxx**

Kagome stood before the bathroom mirror and examined the slow-healing gash just above her hip. If it hadn't been for the physical reminder, she might have been persuaded that her ordeal on the other side of the well had been a dream. But as incredible as the tale sounded even to her own ears, she couldn't ignore the truth. She had travelled back in time; she had seen firsthand that demons existed and that magic was possible.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "I'm tired of this!" She had to go back. She'd bring something back this time so they'd have to believe her. She was tired of Grandpa's anger and Mama's imploring gaze. She wasn't going crazy and she _wasn't _a liar.

Kagome grabbed her toiletry bag and hesitated before grabbing the family's first-aid kit as well. She walked back to her room and began tossing items into her large yellow bag at random. She didn't intend to stay for long, but she wasn't sure what she might need.

When she was satisfied she had everything she could possibly want, she put her bag in her closet and slipped into bed fully clothed. She stared up at the darkened ceiling of her room and listened to the familiar sounds of her family's evening rituals.

Mama knocked on the door and peeked in on her way to bed. "Kagome, if you're in trouble, please, tell me. If that boy hurt you..."

"Mom!"

"Alright. I just wish you'd tell me the truth." When it became clear that Kagome would speak no further, her mother conceded defeat. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight Mama," Kagome whispered and the door closed, leaving her alone in the dark.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha awoke at dawn, stiff, but fully healed. The fox kit snored, curled up with his back against a piece of driftwood that marked his father's final resting place. He slowly got to his feet and stretched, giving a great yawn. He walked towards the riverbank and tugged off his fire-rat robes. Shippo would certainly appreciate breakfast before they went on their way.

Long shadows and golden light made the morning an excellent time to catch fish. Pockets of mist seemed to gather in the shade, yet to be chased away by the sun's warmth. It wasn't long before Inuyasha had several trout skewered and roasting over a small fire.

The smell of roasting meat roused the fox, but he stubbornly remained by the grave. His invitation hadn't been explicit enough, Inuyasha realized, after he had eaten two of the four fish. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the child. He had held back too, after his mother had passed. He remembered the painful desperation that came from loosing family too early.

Shippo was proud. If Inuyasha left him alone, he doubted the kit would ask for help. But he also doubted the fox would accept what he believed to be charity or pity. Inuyasha quenched the fire, leaving the fish where they lay, skewered into the earth. "I'm going to a village not too far from here." Inuyasha said.

"So what?" Shippo snapped, jealously eyeing the abandoned fish. Inuyasha smothered a wave of irritation.

"So what are we doing sitting here, wasting time? You gonna eat, or what?" Shippo pounced, devouring the fish so quickly Inuyasha was sure he had swallowed bones.

Hunger sated, the runt's scepticism returned. "Are you going to a demon village? I didn't think that there would be any around this area with the slayers so close."

"I'm going to the taijiya village," he said, enjoying the runt's surprise. "I have something I need to return to them."

"Idiot!" Shippo drawled, rising to his feet and dusting off his clothing. "You won't stand a chance against them. I'm outta here."

"You're the idiot. I'm not going to fight them," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I have something that needs to be returned there."

"You steal something from them, then?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha very nearly cuffed the kid. There was something about Shippo that just got to him. "I had a friend who was a slayer. She lived there." Not precisely a lie. "You too afraid to come along?" he asked with a grin. Shippo gawked at him. "That's fine," he said and shrugged, rising to his feet.

"I'm not frightened!"

"Yeah?" he asked, beginning to walk towards the forest.

"I am not!" Shippo insisted, a whine working its way into his voice.

"Coulda fooled me," he said looking over his shoulder and suppressing a smile. Shippo ran and bounded into the air, coming to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. It was such a familiar gesture it made his chest ache.

"I'll show you, then. I'm not afraid."

"Hold on, runt, you're in for a ride," he warned. Assured that his passenger was secure, Inuyasha grinned and sprinted into the forest.

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement to keep writing! Hope you enjoyed reading so far.**

**Edited March 9****th****, 2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 3**

Almost as soon as Kagome managed to pull herself from the well shaft she began to doubt the logic of her choice. Sure, it was easier to escape through the well when her family was asleep, but now she was in the middle of a dark, demon-infested forest. "Not your brightest moment, Kagome," she muttered, hauling the over-stuffed yellow bag over her shoulder and staggering under its weight. How could she have packed so much, and yet forgotten a flashlight!? At least a sliver of the moon hung in the sky, casting enough light for her to locate the path towards the village.

She walked quickly, her heart in her throat, and tried not to jump every time the breeze ruffled the foliage. Whenever she imagined returning to this place, she had always envisioned Inuyasha waiting by the well's edge. "Idiot," she grumbled. It was the middle of the night! Why would he be sitting around in the middle of nowhere? "The jerk kisses you once, and your logic evaporates." He had told her to wait for him, whatever _that_ meant. She doubted he expected her to try to travel through the well on her own. He'd probably have a coronary if he discovered she had gone traipsing through the forest like this.

After what felt like an eternity, the forest opened up and the village came into view. She hesitated outside priestess Kaede's hut, wondering if the woman would appreciate being awakened in the middle of the night. Kaede had been very kind, but Kagome didn't want to press the limits of her generosity. She struggled to set her bag down, and sighed in relief when its weight left her shoulders.

She sank to the ground and leaned against the outer wall of the cabin. Now that she was out of the forest, the beauty of the night struck her. Kagome didn't think she had ever seen so many stars. She had never really given much thought to light pollution, but now, seeing the true majesty of the sky, she was astonished. She dug her sleeping bag out of her pack, and lay down to properly enjoy the cosmic display. The sky was absolutely breathtaking...

**xxxxx**

"Kagome?"

She jolted awake and tried to blink away the dizzying disorientation she felt. She must have fallen asleep. Kaede stood before her, looking as though she was torn between amusement and worry. "Hi," Kagome managed, rubbing her face to cover a yawn.

"Did ye sleep out here all night, child?" Kaede demanded. "Was Inuyasha unsuccessful? Did ye not find the way home?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that. He helped me get home. I just came back." Kagome blushed. "It was really late. I didn't want to bother you."

"It is no bother, Kagome," Kaede said solemnly. Kagome could feel the old woman watching with interest as she rolled her sleeping bag and stowed it back in her pack. "Come inside. Some warm food will do ye good." Kaede ushered her into the hut. Kagome leaned her bag against the wall and readily accepted the warm bowl of rice gruel that the old woman pressed into her hands. "Never doubt that ye are welcome here, child."

**xxxxx**

When the familiar palisade structure of the taijiya village came into view, Shippo began to fidget anxiously. "Relax, will ya?" Inuyasha growled, and unceremoniously brushed the kit from his perch upon his shoulder. Shippo landed lightly on the tightly packed dirt road, and fluffed his tail to show his displeasure at the rough treatment.

"I'm relaxed!" Shippo snapped, sounding more than a little anxious. He was forced to scurry to keep up with Inuyasha's long strides.

"We just have to be upfront about things. I don't think they'd attack us simply because of what we are." Sango and Kirara worked closely together, so the people of the village had to have some leniency. "We have legitimate business here."

"You'd better be telling me the truth!" Shippo muttered. Inuyasha scoffed, but slowed his pace to accommodate the child. Shippo had to learn to stand on his own feet, but that didn't mean he had to face the world alone.

Inuyasha could now see the guards posted near the entrance to the village. They peered down at the road from a tall wooden tower set slightly back from the outer wall. He shook his hands free from the voluminous sleeves of his haori. He wanted to be sure the men knew he carried no weapons. An older man, armed with a bow called down to them. "Come no further, demons. State your intentions." The second guard, a glassy-eyed young man, jumped to attention at the sound of his companion's booming command.

"I have news for the taijiya Sango, and her younger brother, Kohaku," Inuyasha replied. He doubted the slayers would want anything to do with him if he mentioned he bore the remains of the Shikon jewel. "I won't leave until I speak with them."

"You think you can just walk up to our village and expect to speak privately with two of our demon exterminators?!" the younger man asked, sounding outraged at the thought. The older man remained silent, but nodded at Inuyasha to indicate he expected an answer.

"I carry no weapons!" Inuyasha felt the tight rein on his temper slipping rapidly. "I have not threatened you, or your village! I have information that could save your lives!"

"Is that a threat, demon?" The man's voice was cold and sharp.

"Umm, Inuyasha," Shippo whispered. The kit was hiding behind the gathered material of his fire-rat hakama. "Maybe we should just go?"

"It's okay, Shippo," he whispered. He was grateful for the fox's interruption, for it reminded him of his purpose. He had to see Sango before it was too late. He could not let his bad temper ruin this chance. He had already failed Shippo; he couldn't afford to make another mistake.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I'm not threatening anyone. I only want to pass on a message. I have no grudge against the slayers. I would be your ally if you allowed me." The young man snorted, but was silenced by his elder.

"You wear a talisman. What is its purpose?" The guard asked, gesturing towards his own neck. Inuyasha blinked. The kotodama! It had been a fixture of his life for so long he had almost forgotten what it signified!

"It is a kotodama. I... I serve a powerful miko named Kagome." Inuyasha declared. The words seemed hollow; he would do anything for Kagome, even if she removed the loathsome beads. It didn't matter to him if he wore the kotodama, but perhaps in the eyes of the taijiya it would make him seem tamed.

"I will pass on your request, but I can guarantee nothing. I will not force my children to do something against their will."

Inuyasha bowed to hide his smile. He should have known! The gruff old man was Sango's father. Perhaps, this time, he could make a difference.

**xxxxx**

"What's a kotodama?" Shippo asked. They sat beneath a gnarled tree, protected from the late-afternoon sun by the dappled shade it cast. Shippo had kept himself busy for a time by collecting fallen leaves, but had soon lost interest. Though Sango's father had vanished long ago, neither Sango, nor Kohaku had yet appeared. Inuyasha could tell the little fox was becoming bored now that the threat of immediate violence had passed. The young guard, too, suffered this affliction. Once it became obvious that they were a benign presence, the young man had returned to staring down the village road.

"This necklace binds me to another's will," he replied, absently fingering the smooth black beads.

"What does it do?" Shippo asked, sounding simultaneously horrified and intrigued by the concept. "Does it make you a slave?"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted at the runt's ill-concealed glee. A twig snapped, somewhere to his far left. Someone was approaching them from behind. He idly reached for a fallen branch. "I'll never be a slave to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a big, tough, hanyou," Shippo drawled, absently flicking a pebble out of the circle of shade.

"Damn right," he nodded, catching a familiar scent on the wind. He smirked, wondering when Sango would decide to show herself. The fox remained oblivious.

"So?" Shippo prodded. "What's it do?"

"The rosary is activated by a word. It makes me unable to move."

"So, you're only a hanyou?" Sango's familiar voice came from just over his left shoulder. Shippo gave a squeak of surprise and darted to Inuyasha's right. "Father said you were tied to some miko by a kotodama."

"Kagome's more than just 'some miko'," he replied, leisurely turning to face her. She wore the familiar green and pink kimono, but he could smell the leather of the slayer armour she wore beneath. Her hair was tied back, as it always was when she was expecting a fight. She bore a short sword at her hip, but she had not brought Hiraikotsu with her. Inuyasha supposed he could take that as a sign of good faith. Kirara lept from Sango's arms and trotted forward. The two-tailed cat sniffed his outstretched hand cautiously before she gave a soft 'mew' and butted her head against his palm. Sango let out a tense breath, and Inuyasha realized he had just passed some sort of test.

"Kirara's a good judge of character," Sango said, and although her posture remained tense, it lost its battle-ready quality. "My father said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah," he gestured for her to sit, but she shook her head. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He drew a breath to gather his wits. He supposed the easiest way to start was from the very beginning. "How much of your village's history do you know?"

"Why does that matter?" He rolled his eyes at her prickly response. He had forgotten how long it had taken for Sango to relax around him.

"Do you know of the Shikon jewel?" Her hand flew to the hilt of her sword and Shippo pressed himself against Inuyasha's side in response. "Would you just relax?" he snapped at her. "You're scarring the kid." Sango had the grace to look contrite, though she continued to eye him distrustfully. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say that you know all about the jewel."

"I know of it."

"Your village sent it to a powerful priestess a little over fifty years ago."

"Yes. She was killed trying to protect it." Sango hesitated. "There's a rumour that she fell in love with a demon, but he betrayed her," she stuck out her chin, daring him to argue with her. He grit his teeth to prevent his rising fury from escaping. The sceptical tone of her voice showed exactly what she thought about that particular portion of the story. Of course, as a taijiya, Sango would find it difficult to believe anyone could come to love a demon. "She was cremated with the jewel and it hasn't been seen since."

"She was tricked," he all but growled. Sango reacted to the surge in his demonic aura and took a step back. Her hand remained on her sword hilt this time. Why was he always forced to defend himself?! "A bandit named Onigumo sold his soul to demons in order to get the jewel. He calls himself Naraku, these days."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sango asked, her patience wearing as thin as his own.

"Naraku plans to lure a group of your strongest fighters away from your village. He will release a hoard of demons upon your home while you're gone." Inuyasha frowned, unable to banish the memory of the desecrated bodies he had helped Miroku bury. The demons had left nothing unscathed in their rampage. Not a single building in the stockade had remained undamaged. "Naraku has methods of manipulation that you should be aware of. He can change his shape to whatever form he chooses."

"We can't be tricked so easily." Sango's confidence was unshakable.

"Watch your brother Kohaku very carefully."

"What are you saying!? Kohaku won't betray..."

"Not intentionally." Inuyasha agreed, cutting off her righteously indignant tirade. "Kohaku seems like a good kid. Just... be careful." She had never confided in him the exact circumstances leading up to the slaughter of her people. He hoped he could tell her enough to give her the advantage if Naraku's plans began to unfold a second time. So many people had died. "Naraku often bears the mark of a spider demon. He also prefers to let others do his bidding, so watch for people and demons that are being controlled from afar."

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" Sango asked, her curiosity overcoming her combativeness. "Why?"

"Naraku... deserves to rot in hell for what he's done. I'll take any and every opportunity to prevent him from reaching his goals." Inuyasha rose to his feet and brushed the dust off his hakama. Shippo hid behind his ankles. "I meant what I said to your old man."

"And what was that?"

"I'm your ally in this, if you'll have me," he said with a wry twist of his lips. "You seem like an honourable woman, Sango." Sango shifted uncomfortably at his praise. "I want you to do something very important for me."

"What?" Her eyes had narrowed in suspicion once more. Inuyasha reached into the folds of his haori and slowly extracted the neutralized jewel.

"Is that...?" Sango asked in a hushed whisper.

"The purified Shikon jewel," he said with a nod. "Midoriko's soul is tired. Would you return it to the cave? I doubt the others in your village would allow me to do it myself."

"Who are you? How did you get the jewel?"

"The name's Inuyasha," he said, smirking at her breathless shock. He grasped her right hand in his, and pressed the small opalescent globe into her palm. "I wish to hell I'd never laid eyes on the thing," he stepped away from her. "If you or any of the taijiya ever need my help, send word to the old miko, Kaede." He nodded at Shippo and the young fox leapt to his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Good luck, Sango. Be safe."

"Inuyasha," she called. "Thank you." A tentative smile graced her lips. Kirara mewed from where she stood at Sango's side. Inuyasha smiled at his two old friends.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's go home."

**xxxxx**

"Do I really have spiritual power, Kaede?" Kagome asked. She walked through the forest with the old woman, collecting herbs for a healing poultice. One of the village men had injured himself while he attempted to thatch a roof. He had fallen and opened a large gash on his leg. According to Kaede, the poultice would prevent the wound from souring and aid its healing.

"The air around ye nearly glows with it, child," Kaede replied, adjusting the woven basket she held at her hip. Kaede pointed, and Kagome collected a small white-flowered plant from where it grew, tangled in a tuft of long grass. "With some instruction ye could easily become the strongest miko this village has had for over fifty years."

"I don't feel very powerful," she grumbled, pursing her lips. Inuyasha had been forced to save her twice in as many days! She didn't think she had ever felt so helpless. While it had felt rather good to be protected, Kagome disliked being cast in the role of the damsel in distress. She had always thought of herself as brave.

She remembered when the centipede woman had first attacked. When she was falling through the well, the youkai had grabbed her and a strange white-pink energy had appeared. The light had erupted from her fingertips and the centipede had recoiled from her as though her touch had burned. "Was that pink light from me?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Your power has already manifested?" Kaede asked, startled into stillness. "Many young miko train for years before they have the ability to wield their spiritual strength in that fashion." Kagome blushed.

Kaede sighed, a conflicted and uneasy look crossing her face. "Kagome, I must tell ye something of your past." Kaede set her collection basket down and sat on a fallen log. Kagome smoothed the knee-length blue skirt she wore and sat beside her. An anxious feeling was beginning to gnaw her chest. What was wrong with her these days? It seemed she got panicky every time someone expressed the desire to talk with her.

"Alright," Kagome nodded, forcing herself to sit still and hear what the elder miko had to say.

Kaede was silent for a long moment, searching Kagome's face with her one good eye. "I was not always intended to be the miko of this village. When I was young, I always thought that my older sister, Kikyo, would take up this duty." A stomach-churning mixture of jealousy, pity and guilt rose within Kagome when she heard the name. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, hating the way the unexpected emotions made her feel. "Alas, this was not to be. Kikyo became the guardian of the Shikon jewel when she was as old as ye are now."

"The Shikon jewel?" Kagome asked with a puzzled frown. "Isn't that the stone Inuyasha found a few days ago?"

"Aye," Kaede agreed, looking towards the sky. Kagome followed her gaze and was surprised to find she could see Goshinboku, even at this distance. Though it was partially obstructed by the boughs of smaller trees around her, the majestic god-tree rose above the forest canopy and reached towards the heavens. "The Shikon jewel was not always as benign as it now appears. While Kikyo was its guardian, the jewel was a malevolent force, attracting evilness in all forms." Kagome shivered. Half-remembered fear crept down her spine.

"If Kikyo was the jewel's guardian, how did Inuyasha find it?" Kagome asked, though the unfounded jealousy nearly stilled her tongue.

"That, I know not," Kaede replied. "What I do know is that Inuyasha and Kikyo's fates were tightly linked." Kagome blinked rapidly, but it was too late. Her composure crumbled to pieces. She gave a self-deprecating laugh, no doubt startling Kaede. She was being absolutely ridiculous. Why the heck was she jealous of a dead girl? It wasn't like Kagome had any special claim on Inuyasha. They'd only met a few days ago! Why was she crying!?

"Sorry. Sorry." Kagome mumbled, scrubbing the wetness from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I don't know why I'm getting so..." She waved her hand and sucked in a gulp of air.

"Kagome," Kaede said gently. "It is only natural that ye feel this way." Kagome looked up at the old woman in bewilderment. "I believe that ye are the reincarnation of my deceased elder sister, Kikyo."

"A reincarnation?" Kagome parroted. Was it really possible? Somehow she didn't think that memories of a past life could possibly evoke such turbulent emotions within her. She had the uneasy sense that the jealousy, pity and grief belonged entirely to Kagome Higurashi. But why did she feel this way about her former self?

"Ye should speak with Inuyasha, for he knows much more than I." Kaede said and placed a weathered hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know ye did not plan to stay with us long, but perhaps speaking with Inuyasha when he comes back from the Taijiya village would be beneficial?" Kagome nodded weakly.

"Should we continue collecting plants for the poultice?" Kagome asked after she had wiped the tears from her cheeks. She needed something to distract herself from the emotional turmoil she faced.

"We have all we need," Kaede replied and slowly stood. She reclaimed the woven basket that held the ingredients they had collected and started back down the short path towards the village.

Kagome plodded along behind the elderly miko. She didn't think that she was a generally jealous person, so why did the news that she could be a reincarnation of Kaede's sister bother her so much? She supposed the idea of reincarnation made her uncomfortable because it disrupted her identity. How much of who she was had already been dictated by the experiences she had lived through as Kikyo? Could someone who was a reincarnation ever really be their own person, or were they doomed to follow the footsteps of their predecessor?

**xxxxx**

"How much longer till we get to the village?" Shippo asked, a plaintive note creeping into his voice. They had not stopped moving since they had left the slayer village behind. The fox had lasted much longer than Inuyasha had expected him to. The sun now crept towards the horizon and bathed the land in soft, golden light.

"It's up to you, runt," Inuyasha replied. For once he felt no annoyance towards the kit for his complaint. "Do you want to stop for the night?"

Shippo hesitated. "You didn't answer my question."

"We have a few hours to go, yet," Inuyasha admitted. Now that he had passed the purified jewel into Sango's capable hands he found himself anxious to get back to Kaede's village. At the same time, he dreaded what he would find when he arrived there. Would the magic of the bone eater's well have dissipated along with the remains of the Shikon jewel?

He swallowed hard. Even if the well hadn't closed, what right did he have to trouble Kagome in her own world? If the power had left the well... perhaps that was for the best. There was no way he could fail Kagome if she remained five hundred years in the future.

"You want to keep going, don't you?" Shippo asked, twisting his small hands in the thick fabric of the fire-rat. A half-smile ghosted across Inuyasha's face. He didn't remember Shippo being so intuitive, but maybe he had just never paid enough attention to the brat. Kagome had always smothered the boy with love. Even the slayer and monk had indulged him more than they probably should have. But now it was only him and the boy, and Inuyasha knew first-hand how the runt must be feeling so soon after losing his family.

"I won't leave you behind, if that's what you're worried about," he drawled.

"I'm not worried!" Shippo protested a little too vigorously. The runt was so transparent.

"We should stop," Inuyasha said, slowing his run to a jog.

"No!" Shippo cried in alarm. "I can hold on a bit longer. I won't slow you down, I swear."

"If we keep going, we'll just arrive in the village in the middle of the night, anyways," Inuyasha shrugged. If the well was open, it was open. A few hours wouldn't make a difference at all. Why not let the kit sleep? If he really was separated from her by five hundred years he'd better get used to waiting.

"I can do it." Shippo said resolutely. "I'm full demon, after all. If you can run this far, and you're only hanyou, it should be easy for me."

"Keh!" Inuyasha grasped the fox's tail and hauled him forward. The kit flailed his arms in alarm. "The 'hanyou' comments are getting old, runt," he grumbled. Shippo wilted under his glare. "Cut it out, already."

"Okay, fine!" the runt exclaimed, continuing to struggle half-heartedly. Inuyasha scoffed. He knew the kit could put up a better fight than that. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and felt his feet dig into the soft loam of the forest floor. He set Shippo on the ground and the kit crossed his arms. His lower lip protruded in a spectacular pout.

Inuyasha's face spread in a slow smile, unnerving the fox. It was time to teach the runt a lesson.

"What are we doing here? I thought you wanted to..."

"Take a deep breath," Inuyasha interrupted. Shippo raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Keh!" Teaching this boy anything at all was going to be like pulling teeth! "Just do it!" he barked. The child raised his chin and made a show of puffing out his chest with air.

"What do you smell?"

"What do I smell?" he mimicked and Inuyasha couldn't hold back his growl.

"Let me make it simple for you, Shippo," he said slowly and deliberately. Shippo flushed with anger. "Which direction should we go to find a river?" The kit now looked bewildered, but at least he was listening.

"That way?" he asked, and from the way his voice wavered, Inuyasha knew it was a random guess.

"Are you sure?" he asked, forcing the temper from his voice. He didn't want to traumatize the kid, after all. "Think of the river and take a deep breath. Tell me what you smell."

Shippo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I... I smell freshness?" Inuyasha held back a snicker. "This is stupid! There's so much here in the forest! How can I smell just one thing?"

"Point in the direction of this 'freshness'," Inuyasha ordered with a half-smirk. The fox held out one arm and pointed his finger. "You got it, runt," he said, patting him on the head.

"What? Really?" Eyes wide, Shippo couldn't keep the delighted grin off his face, though he tried. "So, I found the river, what now?" he shrugged, re-donning his mask of indifference.

"So now it's time for you to catch my dinner," he replied, enjoying the kid's astonished look. "You are the full demon, after all," he teased.

"But..." Shippo began to protest, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"I think I'd like four fish this time, seeing as I missed lunch." By the time he was finished with him, the runt would easily be able to take care of himself. Inuyasha was determined to teach the brat everything he'd been forced to figure out on his own. He was going to make a real man out of Shippo, even if he had to drag the kit along, kicking and screaming.

Shippo didn't catch a single fish, but Inuyasha wasn't too worried. For the first time since his father's death, Shippo had laughed. When the kit had curled up by the cooking fire, his belly full of trout, he had seemed content.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha woke before dawn. It took him a moment to realize what had disturbed his slumber, but when he did, cold dread knotted his stomach. He had felt two familiar energies snap tight and then unravel with dizzying speed. How he could sense it from this distance, he had no idea, but he knew without a doubt that the bone eater's well no longer functioned.

Sango had done it. Midoriko was at peace.

Kagome. "No," he whispered, burying his claws in the forest floor. The demon stirred within him, mourning her loss. He trembled, but remained single-minded in his desire to suppress his heritage. He could not lose himself here! Hell, he'd probably end up tearing Shippo apart if he did.

All that really mattered was that Kagome was alive, and safe with her family. But no matter how many times he replayed this thought, he couldn't feel grateful. This whole mess was his fault. If only he had been a few seconds faster, he could have prevented Naraku from ripping a hole in Kagome's side.

But he hadn't made it in time. He'd lost everything.

Shippo whimpered in his sleep, instinctively reacting to Inuyasha's turbulent youki. Inuyasha had to move. He shakily rose to his feet and brushed the filth from his hands. Gently, so as not to wake the kit, Inuyasha scooped him up into his arms. He didn't think he had ever been so grateful that Shippo was such a heavy sleeper. The fox squirmed slightly, drawing closer to his warmth.

He started off into the darkness. Time was not a prison he could escape, for despite the demonic powers he possessed, no hanyou could live forever. And right now, five hundred years seemed like eternity.

**xxxxx**

Shippo was still asleep in his arms when Inuyasha walked into the clearing, hours later. The well that had once brimmed with power now felt lifeless and dull. He gently set the runt down on the dew-encrusted grass and strode forward.

He placed his palm against the weathered wooden structure and sank to his knees. He was numb.

At one time, long ago, he had believed that wishing on the Shikon jewel would bring him everything he had ever desired. First he had dreamed of acceptance as a full demon. Then he had dreamed of a human family with Kikyo. But after finally wishing on the jewel, all he had was a head full of memories from a future that would never exist.

"Damn it," he croaked, breathing deeply. He missed her so much he could almost taste her scent on the wind. He turned from the well and drew his knees to his chest. The underbrush rustled a short distance away. The old woman was coming. She had probably sensed the change in the well's magic and felt the need to investigate.

He pillowed his head against his forearms and closed his eyes. Why was Kagome's scent tormenting him? Fuck! Would he ever be able to...

"Inuyasha?" Kaede's scratchy voice pricked his ears. "Are ye alright?"

"What the fuck do you think, you old hag," he growled, and lifted his head.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice admonished.

His world stopped; he forgot to breathe.

Kagome stood behind the elderly miko, a furious frown on her face. He was standing next to her before he had even made the conscious decision to move. His eyes raked over her, drinking in her presence like a man dying of thirst. She wore her green and white school uniform, and had her garish yellow bag slung across her shoulders. She smelled like heaven. She opened her mouth, no doubt to evoke the kotodama, but he moved before she could speak.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and drew her tightly against him with the other. A squeak escaped her when she was pulled off balance and stumbled against him. The counterweight of her backpack pressed her forwards, into his embrace. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." His lips brushed her ear lobe and she shivered against him. He closed his eyes, feeling as though his chest would burst with the sheer volume of his emotion.

All that mattered to him was that Kagome was alive, and safe with him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Edited March 9****th****, 2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 4**

Her skin prickled as she entered the sacred cave. The sensation of walking through the holy barrier reminded Sango of walking through a waterfall. She braced herself, expecting to be buffeted by demonic energy when she emerged into the passageway, but found she couldn't sense anything at all once she was inside the darkened cavern.

She walked forward cautiously, unsure of what to expect when she reached the main chamber. Where many frozen demons had once stood, frozen in mortal battle with the priestess Midoriko, only a single figure remained. The moonlight that filtered through a fissure in the ceiling of the chamber illuminated the gaping hole in the miko's chest. Though she had no reason to doubt Inuyasha's claim that the Shikon jewel had been purified, seeing the drastic changes that had occurred in the cavern convinced her.

Movement in the dark startled her, but she relaxed when Kirara padded towards her. The cat twined her small body around Sango's ankles and then approached the lonely statue. Sango nodded, grateful for her feline friend's presence. "You must be weary from your battle," Sango murmured, speaking to the statue as she extracted the crystal globe from a fold in her kimono. "I wish you peace, priestess."

She stepped forward and placed the jewel into the cavity marring the woman's chest. The concussion of spiritual power was so enormous that Sango stumbled backwards. Midoriko's body flamed with brilliant blue light and then crumbled to dust before her eyes. Kirara yowled and for a heart-stopping moment Sango thought she had been injured by the blast of energy. The two-tailed cat walked in a tight circle and lay down near where Midoriko had once stood.

Kirara was mourning, Sango realized, viewing her companion in a new light. Was it possible that Kirara had actually known Midoriko? It certainly seemed as though she had. Sango solemnly bowed her head, keeping a silent vigil while her friend grieved. Sounds of the village stirring filtered into the cave and she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to investigate. She sighed.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**xxxxx**

"Inuyasha," she warned, squirming in his embrace. "Inuyasha! Let go!" At last her voice seemed to penetrate his thick skull and he reluctantly released her. She took a few quick steps back to regain her personal space and then dumped her yellow bag to the ground. The pack landed in the dew-encrusted grass with a muffled thud.

Why had he hugged her? But more importantly, why had she allowed him to? She had seen the intense look brighten his eyes moments before he leapt to his feet and came to her, but she had done nothing. Instead of evoking the power of the kotodama, she had hesitated. "What is _with_ you?!" she demanded, remembering that she had a rather serious bone to pick with the hanyou. His public displays of affection had gotten her into some serious trouble!

"What are you talking about, wench?" he asked, looking genuinely mystified.

"The well house?" she prompted. "Because of you, everyone in my family is convinced I'm some... some... scarlet woman!" she burst, waving her hands wildly in aggravation.

"Keh! You're wearing green, wench! I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

"Ah!" she cried, barely resisting the urge to fist her hands in her hair. "Being a scarlet woman has nothing to do with colour, you idiot!"

"Well, how the hell would I know something like that?! Your stupid idiom makes no sense," he groused, and crossed his arms petulantly.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to knead the bridge of her nose. One of them had to be patient, or this conversation would go nowhere at all. "I think I may know why you might... be drawn to me," she said, trying her best not to choke on her embarrassment. She was acutely aware of Kaede's keen gaze. The miko leaned against the wooden frame of the well and seemed intent to watch them bicker.

"Drawn to you, eh?" he murmured, sounding rather amused. His lips quivered in the beginnings of a smile, but then he shook his head and sighed heavily. All signs of his good humour vanished. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome," he whispered.

"Look, I know I may look like her, but I'm not the girl you used to know," she said, carefully modulating her tone. She didn't want to look like she was jealous; she had no right to feel that way. "I know we..." she looked up and nearly bit her tongue. His face was so impassive he seemed to be looking right through her. Unnerved by his uncharacteristic expression, Kagome took it as further proof she was making the right choice.

She'd spent a lot of time over the past few days dwelling on her relationship with Inuyasha. She had never met anyone who was so easily able to infuriate her. Even when he was being chivalrous he was boorish! But that was the problem. He came across like a jerk, but she had a feeling it was all just an act. How could she simply dismiss him when it was so obvious that he earnestly cared for her safety?

And then there was that kiss. He'd caught her completely off-guard. She'd never considered the possibility that someone like Inuyasha could be interested in her romantically. Inuyasha... He was beautiful, and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. With his stunning silver hair and golden eyes, she'd have to be blind not to notice him. But why would he notice her? She knew she didn't share much in common with the women of this era. She must seem very strange to him.

When it came to Inuyasha's advances, she knew she was in uncharted territory and it totally freaked her out. She'd never even had a boy confess to her, though her friends claimed that Hojo had a crush on her. Inuyasha made her feel emotions she had never before experienced.

It was only when Kaede told her of her past life that things started to make sense. Inuyasha had been in love with Kikyo. Though the elderly miko hadn't said anything outright, Kagome could easily read between the lines. She hadn't forgotten that Kikyo had intended to use the word 'beloved' to activate the kotodama.

Kagome nodded, steeling her resolve. If she was going to be with someone, it was going to be because _she_ loved him, not because she had inherited feelings from a past life. She had to stop whatever was happening between them before it went any further. Something like this couldn't possibly end well. He'd been pretty clear about his romantic intentions, but she didn't think she could handle being in a relationship where she was being constantly compared to another woman. They both deserved better than that.

He looked resolutely at the ground, his hands balled in such tight fists they shook. "So, you remember?" His voice was thick with self-loathing. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She'd just wanted to let him down gently.

"Well, I don't really remember anything," she admitted. "Kaede told me about it."

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the older woman and he growled impressively. "You had no right to tell her anything!"

"Now wait just a second here," Kagome sputtered, startled by his fury. "Kaede didn't do anything wrong."

"I trusted you, you fucking hag!" he snarled at the old woman, though she seemed utterly unruffled.

"Beloved," Kagome said, anger building within her. He had no right to bully Kaede for telling her something she had a right to know! "Do you think I wouldn't have figured it out, Inuyasha?" she demanded, scowling down at him as he rolled himself onto his back. "It's actually pretty obvious that you're still in love with Kikyo!"

His face went absolutely blank for one long moment and then he burst out laughing. "I must have really fucked things up last time for you to _still_ think that! How many times do I gotta say it, wench? Kikyo is Kikyo. Kagome is Ka-Go-Me!" He rolled himself onto his back and sat up, brushing the dew-dampened cloth of his haori.

Her face burned with humiliation. She hadn't been sure how he would react, but she certainly hadn't been expecting laugher! "Beloved." He was making no sense at all! She was certain he had never mentioned Kikyo to her.

"Cut that out, will ya!" he sputtered, coughing as the kotodama pinned him to the ground once more.

"We just met a few days ago! What do you mean, 'last time'?!" Though she felt a little guilty for using to rosary in anger, she was determined to use the situation to her advantage. He couldn't side-step her questions forever. Inuyasha stopped struggling against the rosary and simply lay back on the grass.

"It's complicated."

"More complicated than being told you're the reincarnation of a dead miko?!"

He snorted, rolling to a low crouch as the magic of the rosary waned. "Definitely more complicated."

"FATHER!" a child's panicked scream cut through the morning air and shattered the conversation. Kagome blinked, noticing the small red-headed boy for the first time. He sat close to the well, hugging his knees to his chest. The boy's tiny form was wracked with sobs. As he rocked, Kagome couldn't help but notice that the child was not human. A great, fluffy, fox-tail curled around his trembling body and small, pawed-feet were buried in the grass of the clearing.

Inuyasha stood and strode over to the boy. "Shippo," he said softly, but the child didn't seem to hear. "Shippo," he sighed, kneeling down. He steadied the boy by placing a hand on his shoulder and at last he looked up.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried and stunned Kagome by throwing himself into the hanyou's arms. Watching the careful way Inuyasha comforted the child made her feel oddly proud of him. For all his childish bluster, he would make a wonderful father.

Kagome approached hesitantly, uncertain if her interruption of the moment would be welcomed. Her curiosity overpowered her caution and she sank to her knees beside them. She gave a warm smile when Shippo turned to fix her with a wary, appraising look. "Who's she?" he asked, addressing his question to Inuyasha rather than directly speaking to her.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the child's antics. "My name's Kagome," she said and was surprised to see a flicker of recognition light Shippo's startling green eyes.

"_She's_ Kagome?" Shippo demanded with a sceptical raised eyebrow. He climbed out of Inuyasha's arms with a surprising amount of pride and dignity given his earlier distress. He saucily raised his chin and glared at her. "I order you to release Inuyasha!"

"Release him?" Kagome sputtered, eyes wide.

"Take off the kotodama, idiot," the child commanded imperiously, but the effect was ruined when Inuyasha lightly cuffed him in the back of the head. Shippo cried out in surprise. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?! I was just trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do, runt," Inuyasha drawled, his eyes darting towards her. Kagome realized she was still gaping and promptly closed her mouth. "Cut it out."

"But, she's the one..." he trailed off, wilting slightly under the weight of Inuyasha's quelling look. "You sure don't look like any miko I've ever seen," Shippo muttered, determined to remain contrary.

"I'm not..." Kagome began, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome hasn't been formally trained as a miko, but she was still able to leash me with a kotodama. Just imagine what she could do to a little, bratty fox." Shippo gulped.

"I would never!" she hurriedly protested, fixing Inuyasha with a pointed look. What was he trying to do?! It seemed she'd already gotten off to a bad start with Shippo. Was Inuyasha trying to make her look even worse? "I'm not really... "

"So why did you use a kotodama at all?" Shippo interrupted, and Kagome shifted uncomfortably at the child's piercing stare.

"I didn't know what I was doing," she admitted, casting a pleading look over her shoulder to Kaede.

"Keh! Stop making it such a big deal. The bloody kotodama doesn't matter to me. I trust Kagome," Inuyasha declared and then seemed to realize exactly what he had admitted. "I mean... It's not like..." he attempted to backpedal, but the damage was done. "I don't _like_ it, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Oh! I get it," Shippo nodded sagely. "Kagome's your woman."

"I'm his what?!" Kagome sputtered, dizzy at the leaps and bounds the path of the conversation had taken. She was getting a bad feeling about the mischievous grin the boy was wearing.

"It's none of my business," Shippo nodded, subtly moving away from Inuyasha. "I'm just a little kid, after all. I just thought that Inuyasha hated being controlled. As it turns out, it just depends on the person who's giving the orders."

"You brat!" Inuyasha bellowed and lunged forward, but the child was too fast. Shippo leapt into the air, planted one paw on the top of Inuyasha's head, and vaulted into Kagome's arms. She instinctively caught the child and cradled him to her chest in a motion that was eerily familiar to her. Inuyasha slowly turned towards her, flushing in what she suspected was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Keh!" he huffed. She looked down at the child in her arms and he winked up at her.

Shippo scrambled to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "He's so predictable, isn't he?" Kagome gave a strangled laugh, astounded by the child's audacity. "Such a bad temper," Shippo sing-songed and leapt to the ground once more.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea, wench," Inuyasha grumbled. His ears were flattened to his skull, clearly broadcasting his displeasure. A small smile quirked Kagome's lips. He really was cute when he was all embarrassment and scowls. "I'll put up with the kotodama, but you'd better not crater me every time you lose your temper!"

"I won't use the spell as long as you're honest with me," she replied. "I have a right to know about my past."

Inuyasha sighed and for a moment it looked as though he was going to argue. "Fine," he said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Shippo," she said, turning to smile at the child.

"If Inuyasha likes you, you must be alright," Shippo replied with a serious nod.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," Kagome said, though part of her was reluctant to leave. It would be so easy to get caught up in the past. Though she now knew her feelings for Inuyasha were residual, they were powerful all the same. "I've stayed longer than I meant to already. My family is probably starting to get worried again." She got to her feet and brushed off her pleated skirt.

"Kagome," Kaede sighed in a strangely melancholy voice. "I'm afraid the aura of the well has changed."

"What does that mean?" she asked, unable to disguise the tremble in her voice.

"I am afraid ye will be unable to return home."

"I used the well to get home before," she protested. It felt as though she had come and gone through the well countless times. She hadn't even considered the possibility that she might be trapped here.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. His regret burned her and made Kaede's words all the more ominous.

"What do you mean, you're sorry? The well has to work! It's always worked before, right?" She was beginning to panic, but she found she couldn't stop the words once they had begun to flow. "The well always lets me though! I've never had trouble before."

"The well is dead," he said. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. His slightly narrowed eyes and worried expression made her angry.

"No! We just have to find a jewel shard and..." she broke off, listening to her own words. "Oh, god," she whimpered. She was going crazy.

"Take the kit back to the village," Inuyasha ordered, and Kaede nodded. The woman's concerned gaze washed over her. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but she silently beckoned the child and started down the path to the village. Shippo meekly followed the miko, seeming to sense that something was not right, and now was not the time for arguments.

"The well can't be dead!" she exclaimed, fixing Inuyasha with a stony glare. She pivoted on her heel and strode purposefully towards it. "It will let me through." He caught her arm and pulled her back before she had even reached the wooden structure. She struggled, but he held firm, gently trapping her in his arms.

"The jewel is gone, Kagome," he said softly, speaking into her ear. She tugged uselessly at his arms. She didn't want to hear what he was saying! "We destroyed it."

"No," she moaned. She closed her eyes in an attempt to repress the painful churning that rose within her at his words. But she could not escape. Images flashed behind her eyelids. Cold sweat broke across her brow when remembered agony seared across her abdomen. "No," she tensed, her hands flying to splay across her belly.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear. His hands trapped hers against her stomach and she shuddered, remembering the sticky texture of blood-soaked cotton over damaged tissue. "It's alright." His fingertips trailed gently across her middle and she began to cry.

She remembered the stricken, panicked look on his face when he had gently placed her on the ground. She could still taste the iron of the blood and bile she had choked on when he had attempted to reduce her bleeding. Even his desperate pledge of love hadn't been enough to anchor her to the world. Her mind shied away from the dark place where her memory simply stopped.

"The jewel," she breathed. She pressed her cheek against his fire-rat and drew strength from his warmth. "It brought me back." He whispered her name against her temple and seemed incapable of saying anything more.

Her knees buckled at the weight of her memories and together they sank to the grass. She couldn't stop crying and distantly she observed that she was making a mess of his haori. He didn't seem to care. He pulled her onto his lap, one hand still pressed against her belly, and draped his voluminous sleeves around her. She clung to him and wept.

**xxxxx**

It was early in the afternoon before the village elders were content to release Sango. Her eyes were dry and gritty from fatigue, and her voice was hoarse from overuse. Her father followed her when she exited the hut, though he didn't speak. His silence was oppressive. His disappointment in her was nearly palpable.

She reached her family's home and shrugged past the woven mat that protected the doorway. "Father, I know I disappointed you last night," she sighed, looking at the floor. "I should have told someone I had the jewel before I..."

"Sango," he said. "You may have helped a demon desecrate a holy shrine."

"But he wasn't lying!" she exclaimed.

"That's not the part that concerns me," he said tightly. "Why didn't you consult with the rest of us before you acted?"

"Do you really think the elders would have allowed me to return the jewel to Midoriko?" she demanded, stung by her father's lack of faith in her. "If I had, the minute I told them I had the jewel they would have confiscated it. I _felt_ her, father! I could feel the priestess dying!"

"Demons have ways of..." her father began to lecture, igniting Sango's fury.

"Do you honestly think I can't tell the difference between jyaki and spiritual power?!" she demanded. "You have trained me better than that!"

"I thought I'd taught my daughter to respect her elders and to understand when a situation was beyond her control!" he bellowed. "That demon corrupted you."

"Father," Sango breathed, unable to even argue such a painful accusation.

"I have been unwise," he said, rubbing his face in a gesture of defeated exhaustion. He too had been awake all night. As the village chief, he had been present during her questioning and was now responsible for assigning her punishment. "I have put too much pressure on you, daughter. I should not have trained you in the art of demon slaying. The role of a taijiya is too strenuous for a woman."

"Father, no," Sango cried, feeling her world begin to crumble around her. "I'm one of the best taijiya in the village!"

"You may be an excellent fighter, but I fear you do not have the determination that is necessary."

"Father," she cried, looking at him as though she had never seen him before. Sango had known when she stepped into the sacred cave that she was breaking protocol. She had felt Midoriko's spirit evaporating within the jewel and it had pressed her into action. Sango knew if she had taken the time to go through the proper channels, the priestess would have passed on long before she had taken a single step inside the sacred cave.

"You have disappointed me, Sango. I didn't think I would ever regret the day I chose to train you as though you were my son, rather than my daughter."

"Father, no!" Sango pleaded. "I have determination! I have never been controlled by a demon!"

"I expect you to leave the village by sunset," he said, deaf to Sango's protests. "We cannot have a slayer in our village who has proven susceptible to demonic manipulation."

"Father, don't do this!" she cried, her head reeling. This couldn't be happening! "Father, no!"

"Take the supplies you require," he said, his voice hoarse with pain and anger. "If you do not leave of your own volition, you will be forced from the village. As the chief, I will see to it." He turned from her and paused in the doorway. "You are no longer welcome here," he said, and though his voice broke, Sango knew his will could not be swayed.

She was on her own.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I checked through the early chapters of the manga where Sango was introduced, and couldn't find another female slayer. This is my take on why she's the only one. **

**Edited March 9****th****, 2010**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 5**

Sango walked through the field of late-blooming lilies, blind to their beauty. She carried a small package of items on her back along with her favourite weapon, Hiraikotsu. Though she doubted her father had intended for her to take the bone weapon, she couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty. She cast a look over her shoulder, towards the palisade she was leaving behind. Her father seemed to think she should feel guilty about a great number of things.

Her stomach was knotted with tension and her heart was heavy, but indignant rage burned within her. She had never thought the day would come when she would be a stranger to her own family. Her father and brother meant everything to her. After her mother's death, her small family had become even more tightly knit.

Her father hadn't known what to do with his young daughter. Instead of raising her in the traditional fashion, he had trained her in his area of expertise. She had learned the art of fighting demons. He had been willing to go against custom, and because he was the chief of the village, no one had questioned his decision. Sango had felt secure in her role as a taijiya. It had never occurred to her that by accepting a hanyou's word as truth, her honour would be questioned. She loved her father and brother unconditionally, and had expected them to feel the same way. Her father's decision to banish her from the village had come as a cruel shock.

A small group of her friends had gathered to wish her well when it had come time for her to depart. Kohaku had stood back, and although he had attempted to remain stoic for her sake, he had ultimately failed. Sango had felt tears in her own eyes, when she had tugged her little brother forward into a tight embrace.

"Sister," he whispered, for once unembarrassed by her affection. "I'll miss you."

"Take care of father and Kirara for me," Sango said, as she stepped back. "Remember to watch for what we spoke of." Sango hated being cryptic, but she doubted anyone would tolerate a reference to the demon who had inadvertently caused this mess. Though it was obvious that her words had made him uncomfortable, Kohaku had nodded in agreement.

Her anger simmered. If Inuyasha had been honest about the jewel, she had no doubt that the other information he had passed on was also valid. Now that she wasn't around, someone had to keep watch over the village. If this Naraku character was planning to try something, her brother would be ready.

The sun now hung so low in the sky that it seemed to melt the tip of a forested hill into liquid gold. If Sango kept up her steady pace, she should make it to the nearest village before dark. She parted from the small forest trail she had followed from her village, and turned onto a much larger, well-worn path. She had travelled this way countless times in the past and she found herself comforted by the familiarity. She had often accompanied her father to the nearby village to purchase supplies. The fortified nature of her home had made it impossible for the Taijiya village to be entirely self-sufficient. Luckily, the steady income from demon slaying had allowed for profitable trade to spring up with other near-by villages.

When she arrived at the settlement, Sango planned to secure a room for the night at the local hostel. She was loath to spend the little money she possessed on lodgings, but she was in need of information. If she stayed the night, she would have ample time to question other travelers. Inuyasha had said any messages for him could be passed to the old miko, Kaede. Unfortunately, Sango had never heard of the woman and therefore had no idea where her travels would take her.

Distant sounds of panic reached her ears when she crested a small hill and the village came into sight. Without a second thought, Sango sprinted forward. A faint prickle of demonic energy brushed against her senses and a feral grin spread across her face. This was exactly what she needed.

She hastily untied the fastenings that held her weapon across her back and hefted the large boomerang over her shoulder. An angry weasel demon towered above a man dressed in the purple and black robes of a Buddhist monk. The man had his staff raised, but didn't seem to be using it offensively. Instead, he seemed to be attempting to lure the creature away from the village.

"Stand back, monk!" Sango called, sliding to a stop a short distance away. She visually gauged the space between the huts of the village. She should easily be able to dispatch the youkai without risking damage to the buildings.

"I assure you, Miss, I have the situation in hand," he replied smoothly, but his gaze remained fixed upon the demon. "Your concern for me is touching, but you should return to your home. You will be safe soon."

Sango ground her teeth. Though she wore her pink and green traveling kimono and not her taijiya armour, the sight of her demon-bone weapon should have been enough to show that she was anything but helpless. "You should back away from the demon," Sango warned, but the man ignored her. "That's it!" she hissed. She was tired of men belittling her! She was more than capable of being a taijiya! "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, and heaved the weapon forward.

The weapon arched gracefully through the air and the weasel fell to the ground. Sango couldn't quite suppress a smirk when the monk scrambled back to avoid being splattered with gore. She caught Hiraikotsu and hefted it back across her shoulders with as much of a flourish as was possible with such a large weapon. "I told you to stand back," she said and shrugged in response to his shocked, accusing look.

"That was completely unnecessary!" the man complained as he adjusted a cloth gauntlet on his right hand. Sango bristled.

"And I suppose you were just going to lure it away from the village and let it eat you?" she demanded. There was no way the houshi could have beaten the monster using only a staff. Fighting the demon in such a fashion made him either very brave, or very stupid. In Sango's current sour mood, she was more inclined to believe the latter. It was possible that he was one of the rare priests that possessed spiritual power. However, judging by the appraising look he was giving her, she rather doubted that.

A charming smile rose to his face. "Ah. So you were worried about me," he teased and she opened her mouth to protest, but he continued without giving her a chance to speak. "I must say, it's a delight to be rescued by such an unusual woman."

"Unusual, eh?" she grumbled. In Sango's experience, 'unusual' wasn't often meant as a complement.

"You must be quite a remarkable woman, Miss..." he trailed off, waiting for her to supply her name. Her only response was to narrow her eyes suspiciously. He continued as though the slight pause in the conversation hadn't occurred. "You must be very brave and very skilled to use such a... formidable weapon. I must admit, however, that you had no need to fear for my safety. I have my own rather unconventional methods for disposing of demons."

"Do you possess spiritual powers?" Sango asked, intrigued despite herself. This man had a certain charisma that made him difficult to ignore.

"Yes, I do have some spiritual power, but that wasn't what I was referring to. You see, my true weapon comes from a curse placed upon my family by a wicked demon named Naraku." Sango jumped at the sound of the familiar name. The monk continued speaking, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

Naraku! Was it possible that the demon had already begun to move against her village? Could it merely be a coincidence that this monk who had been cursed by Naraku was travelling so close to her home? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the monk step towards her until he grasped her left hand and brought it to his chest.

She blushed, started by his bold action. "...so I'm sure you can understand why I would value a family so highly." She nodded, taken in by the earnest expression in the man's violet eyes. He really was quite handsome. "So you'll do it?" he asked, sounding rather startled.

"Do what?" she asked. His hands were large and warm, and the way his thumb was tracing patterns on the back of her hand was maddeningly distracting.

"Will you bear my children?"

**xxxxx**

"You were going to leave me there, weren't you?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha found he quite liked the way her voice was muffled by the fabric of his fire-rat. She had stopped crying at last, but she hadn't shown any inclination of moving. Her cheek was pillowed against his chest and her arms were wound comfortably around his torso. "You didn't think the well would let you through again."

He didn't want to answer her, but he remembered the promise he'd made. She had a right to know. "I failed you, Kagome," he said, trying to explain his actions but finding that the words clogged his throat. He had come so close to losing her! When Midoriko's fading presence had forced him to make a decision, he had chosen her welfare over his happiness. He refused to feel guilty about protecting her, damn it!

He cringed, feeling his demonic aura surge. He hugged her tightly, but still he felt the rush of power flow through him. Just thinking about her death made him feel like he was going to lose his mind. "I swore to protect you, and you died, Kagome!" His voice was reduced to a growl. "You were better off without me."

She shifted in his arms and sat up straighter. "Inuyasha," she breathed, slowly reaching out to trail her fingertips across his face. He looked away, ashamed of his obvious lack of control. "You're…" she hesitated, but her fingers continued to trace the splashes of colour on his cheeks that marked his demonic ancestry. "Are you alright? You're fully youkai."

"You died and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?!" he burst and closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his calm. How the hell did she expect him to concentrate when she was touching him like that?!

Kagome quickly snatched her hand back. "I didn't die! I'm not dead!" she protested vigorously. He re-opened his eyes. Her cheeks and nose were reddened and her eyes were puffy, but she flamed with temper.

"I watched you!" He nearly shouted. How could she even try to deny something like that?!

"Stop it!" she cried, looking down. "I can't… I'm not… I can't think about that." She set her jaw and took a moment to collect herself. "I can't think about that. I'm alright now. I'm alive."

Staring into her eyes, he suddenly understood. Why would she forget the quest for the jewel when he had retained his memories? They had shared the wish that had purified the stone, after all. If he hadn't lost his memories, it was unlikely that she had. Kagome had experienced something that her mind was unable to comprehend and so she had repressed it. She had buried the painful, terrifying incident, and she had misplaced the memories of her other experiences as a result. If he found remembering her death traumatic, he couldn't imagine what it was like for her!

"Why don't you hate me?" he whispered, drawing her close. He didn't think he could bear looking at her when she answered him. "I can't even control myself. If it weren't for your purification, I'd be a monster right now," he said, disgusted by the roughened quality of his voice.

"It's like that time in the ogre, isn't it?" she asked thoughtfully and he shivered at the sensation of her breath against the side of his neck. "You were fully demon, but you hadn't lost yourself."

"Keh! I'm pretty sure this is something different. I ain't trying to use a corrupted jewel shard, for one." He had no excuse except for his own weakness.

But why had his demon side gained control? He had only ever experienced the overwhelming power when he was in a battle situation. He hadn't lost himself when he had confided in Kaede. But then having Kagome in his arms, smelling her fear and sorrow, somehow made the situation seem much more real. When Kagome hadn't remembered the horror she had experienced, he had almost been able to convince himself it hadn't happened.

"It's close enough," she argued. "I'm still having a conversation with you, aren't I?" Her brisk, matter-of-fact tone was comforting.

"You didn't answer my question, wench" he said, unable to resist pressing his nose against her temple. To have her so close, in his arms, was seriously testing his self control. He doubted she was even aware of what she was doing to him.

"You didn't answer mine, either," she replied. "You were just going to leave me stranded in the future, weren't you?" She was such a stubborn wench. One of them had to talk, or they'd never get anywhere at all.

"I saw Midoriko. She asked me to return the jewel to the cave." He felt her nod.

"And you didn't think the well would work without it. But why didn't you say something to me before you just left me there?" She pulled back once more, but she left her palms splayed across his chest. "You left in an awful hurry," she said dryly, but a tendril of embarrassment was steadily weaving its way through her scent.

"I thought you'd be happier there," he admitted. "And I did try to tell you. You just didn't want to hear it."

"You kissed me and then you jumped down the well-shaft!"

"Yeah, so?" he asked, rather defensively. Somehow it had been easier to kiss her when she hadn't remembered anything. The kiss hadn't held any great significance for her, aside from the possibility of it being her first. If he was honest with himself, it had been rather liberating to start over with her. "You were going to 'sit' me the moment I let you go," he grumbled and a small, half-smirk twisted his lips. "In fact, if you hadn't said the wrong word, you might have succeeded." She huffed indignantly.

"You kissed me in front of my little brother," she said, her voice becoming hard. "You kissed me, and then you left!" He winced at the warning in her tone and was grateful that they were too close for her to contemplate using the rosary.

"I hadn't planned to, okay?!" he burst. "It just happened."

"You hadn't planned to leave me stranded in the future, or you hadn't meant to kiss me? Which one is it, Inuyasha? It seems to me that you meant to do both, or neither would have ever happened!"

"Keh!" She was infuriating! "I didn't plan on kissing you! You were just…" he trailed off. "I didn't plan on it, but I don't regret it!" Her eyes widened in surprise, which made him even more furious with her. "I promised I would come back to you!"

"You did, didn't you," she said softly. She shook her head and gave a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "I just had no idea what you were talking about."

Inuyasha snorted. At least she was listening to him. "I would have found a way," he said, and tried to hug her close once more. She deftly swatted his arm away, and he frowned. Her rejection stung.

"How could you possibly think I could hate you?" His ears flattened at her serious question. He _knew_ that she was angry! Even someone with Kagome's generous heart couldn't forgive something so terrible. "Inuyasha, look at me," she ordered, but his gaze remained fixed on the ground. Dusk was fast approaching and a slight breeze was rising. The gentleness of her palm on his cheek made him start. He looked up.

"I don't hate you. I couldn't."

"But…"

"But nothing," she said firmly. "And, about the kiss that just 'happened'," she continued, sounding suddenly shy. "Will it happen again?"

A jolt passed through him at her soft-spoken words. "Do you, ah, want it to happen again?" He was suddenly hyper-aware of her body on his lap. Curled together as they were, her warm weight pressed against his thighs in a rather enticing manner.

"I think so," she said with a single, decisive nod. The falsely confident tone of her voice made him smile. Even in the deepening twilight, he could see Kagome's cheeks take on a rosy hue.

"I… uh… don't think now's a good time." What the fuck was he saying? He had asked her if she hated him, and she had responded by saying she wanted to kiss him! He wished to hell he had a tighter rein on his youkai blood.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She seemed to curl inwards.

"It's not what you're thinking, wench," he said gruffly. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's just that right now I'm not…" he flushed. Not what? Not in control of himself? Hell, if he told her that, she'd run for the hills. He grimaced. "I'm not really myself." He supposed that was a bit better.

"Oh," she repeated, but this time she flashed a smile so brilliant it made his breath catch. She snuggled into him, once more wrapping her arms about his torso. He couldn't help the soft hum of contentment that rumbled in his chest.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. "Naraku's still out there. And Sango and Miroku. Oh!" she exclaimed. "What happened to Shippo?!" she demanded, belatedly realizing what his presence implied.

"The Thunder Brothers," he replied with a sigh. "Two nights ago, maybe."

"That's so unfair," she whispered and her voice broke. "There were no shards!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "It makes me wonder if some things really are caused by fate."

They fell silent for a moment and her arms tightened around him. "Well, even if things are caused by fate, this time we'll be ready," she vowed, and he found himself comforted by her determination. "We're already a step ahead. No more jewel." He nodded. "You just watch. We'll make it, for sure. The second time's the charm."

"You're right," he mumbled, inhaling the floral scent of her hair. "We'll fight Naraku, and this time, we'll win."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is fluffy! Thanks for reading!**

**Edited March 9****th****, 2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**fDisclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 6**

The enticing aroma of hearty stew greeted Kagome when she followed Inuyasha into the warmth of Kaede's hut. The hearth blazed and the pot bubbled merrily on its stand above the fire. "I was beginning to wonder if ye had indeed managed to find a way home, child," Kaede said in greeting. Kagome looked down and managed a melancholy smile.

"I don't think I'll be seeing my family for quite some time," she admitted. Inuyasha dumped her bag in the middle of the room and moved straight for the food. He sat down cross-legged beside the fire and unceremoniously served himself a steaming bowl of stew. Oblivious to Kaede's raised eyebrow, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the woven basket where they were stored and began to eat. Kagome shook her head. It baffled her that someone who complained so bitterly about the spiciness of modern curry could eat something so hot. His hanyou healing powers must protect him from burning his tongue.

"I thought you said dinner wasn't ready yet," Shippo complained, giving Kaede a plaintive look.

"It's not." Kaede replied, and at last Inuyasha noticed that he was the recipient of a rather dark look.

"I'm too hungry," he mumbled through a mouthful. "Transforming always does this to me," he admitted and Kagome could see the sullen mood descend upon him. Kaede looked questioningly at her, unable to interpret his answer.

She sank to her knees beside her bag and began to riffle through its contents. When her fingers brushed the rectangular package she grinned. Even without her memories, she had still managed to pack Pockey for Shippo. "Inuyasha's been having some trouble suppressing his demon side," Kagome replied absently. Snack in hand, Kagome turned back to Kaede and found the old woman gaping at her.

"Keh! Don't say it like that!" Inuyasha groused, embarrassed enough to stop eating. She winced. Perhaps her answer could have been more tactful, but she was too exhausted to contemplate delicate phrasing. "It's not like I've gone crazy, or anything. Today was only the second time since…" he trailed off, reluctant to finish his sentence. Kagome grimaced and he resumed eating. It would probably take them some time to get used to navigating around each other's sore spots.

"Are ye both alright?" Kaede asked, looking back and forth between them.

"We're fine. Nothing happened." Kagome tore the cardboard box open and slipped out one of the plastic packages. Shippo watched her curiously. "Inuyasha used to have a demon sword that sealed his blood," she explained.

"I see," Kaede said, fixing her with an appraising look. "Ye have regained your memories?" Kagome bit her lip and nodded once in agreement. She had been startled when Inuyasha had told her he had confided in Kaede. She wondered if she would constantly be explaining her apparent foreknowledge, now that she remembered her quest for the Shikon jewel.

"You think it has something to do with Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha mumbled. His eyes remained downcast. She'd really messed up when she'd mentioned his transformation. Kagome kicked herself for her careless choice of words. She knew how sensitive he was about his demon blood. After that incident with those bandits and that moth demon, who could blame him? She couldn't imagine how terrifying it would be to lose control of herself like that.

"Is that the name of the sword you used to fight the Thunder Brothers?" Shippo asked, coming over to perch on Inuyasha's knee. He paused in his eating and stared down at the boy in utter bewilderment.

"What 'cha talking about, runt? I didn't use a weapon. All I had was a measly stick." Kagome goggled. What was he thinking, attacking the Thunder Brothers without Tetsusaiga?! He could have been killed!

"You had a huge sword. I saw it," Shippo protested. "When that guy came after me with his lightning weapon, you protected me."

"This Tetsusaiga is a demon-forged weapon, is it not?" Kaede asked. She turned towards the fire and used a wooden spoon to stir the pot. Kagome's stomach growled and she was reminded of the un-opened Pockey in her hands.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and slurped the last of the stew from his bowl. "It was made from my old man's fang."

"You also added to it yourself," Kagome put in. Inuyasha was oblivious to Shippo's wide-eyed wonder. It was so refreshing to see the two of them getting along.

"Do you think I'll have to get Totosai to pull out another one of my teeth?" he asked, sounding thoroughly unimpressed by the idea. "I swear that old geezer gets a kick out of taking my fangs."

"Come on, Inuyasha, it couldn't be that bad," Kagome chided and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ya want him to take one of _your_ teeth, wench? We can ask him next time, if you like."

Kaede cleared her throat and Kagome blushed. She tore open the package in her hands and popped one of the chocolate-coated sticks into her mouth. Inuyasha snorted, no doubt recalling what she had told him about too much candy causing tooth-aches. "Is it possible that the sword possessed ye?" Kaede asked, sounding rather amused by their bickering digression.

"I suppose it's possible," Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully. "But I doubt it. The sword wasn't controlling me."

"Could the sword have possessed the branch?" Shippo asked. His nose was twitching madly, and his eyes were fixed hungrily on Kagome's treat.

"Maybe," Inuyasha allowed. "I think we'll have to pay a visit to the old coot. If something's up with the sword, he'd know for sure. Maybe he could tell me how I managed a wind-scar without Tetsusaiga."

"Hm. You didn't, really," Kagome mused. "Tetsusaiga is still sealed inside you. Shippo's probably right. The sword might have felt your need to protect him and allowed you to access its energy." Shippo fluffed his tail proudly at Kagome's words. She offered him the opened package and he eagerly bounded off of Inuyasha's lap to accept it.

"Do ye think it is possible to pull the sword forward a second time?" Kaede asked.

"I'll try it tomorrow," he said and attempted to help himself to another bowl of stew.

Kaede swatted his hand. "It is time for the rest of us to eat," she said wryly. "I fear by the time ye have had your fill, there will be nothing left." Inuyasha huffed indignantly and Kagome giggled. She dug deeply into her bag and extracted a single package of beef ramen.

"I only have one more," she warned him, holding the bowl out.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. She didn't think she had ever seen him show restraint when it came to ramen. Usually he just snatched the packages directly out of her bag without even asking for permission. "Maybe you should save them for a special occasion."

"This is a special occasion," she declared, pressing the wrapped delicacy into his hands.

"Yeah?" Shippo asked, looking up from the bowl Kaede had passed to him. He had long since finished devouring his candy. Kagome made a mental note to make him to savor the last packet that remained in her bag.

"Yeah." She looked up to find Inuyasha staring at her. She gulped, unaccustomed to his direct, intense look. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortably warm. Her gaze flickered towards his lips, and to her utter mortification, he smirked. She shook her head, trying to pull herself together. Inuyasha shifted and loudly cleared his throat.

Shippo grinned widely and eyed the two of them in speculation. She wondered how much teasing they would now have to endure from the little fox. "So what's the occasion?" he prompted.

"I've decided I'd like to properly train to become a miko."

"What the hell?! When'd you decide that, wench?" Inuyasha demanded. "You don't have to…"

"I would be happy to provide ye with whatever guidance ye require." Kaede spoke loudly, ignoring Inuyasha's ever increasing protests.

"You don't need to be trained in anything, wench. It's my responsibility to protect you."

"I don't want to be anyone's responsibility!" she cried, fisting her hands at her sides. His strong opposition stung. "Don't you think I could be a good miko?" she asked, but then thought better of it. "No, you know what? Don't answer that. I don't want to know." She didn't think she could bear it if he compared her to Kikyo right now. She turned from him and pulled her sleeping bag from her pack, shaking the bedding out rather violently.

"Don't you trust me?" he bellowed. "You got along just fine, before."

"No, I didn't," she replied. "I really didn't," she said softly, suddenly too tired to argue. "If I had, maybe we wouldn't even need this second chance."

"Fuck," he breathed, sounding stricken. "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," she said and crawled underneath the blankets. Her bowl of stew sat by the hearth, abandoned. "It's not about you, Inuyasha. I trust you. You always protect me."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically pleading tone.

"I have to do it," she said firmly. She twisted onto her side and her knees folded in towards her chest. One of her hands curled across her stomach. "I have to be able to take care of myself. I can't always rely on you to come save me, even if you'd like me to."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kagome heard the dull flap of the mat that shielded the entrance to the hut and knew Inuyasha had vanished into the night.

Silence descended upon the small room, broken occasionally by the snapping of the cooking fire. She closed her eyes, once more finding herself near tears. She didn't think she had ever cried so much. Her throat ached and her head pounded. A small palm brushed the side of her cheek, and then she felt Shippo press himself close to her. "Don't be sad," he murmured. "We'll protect each other. Inuyasha will find his sword, you'll train to be a miko, and I'll learn more fox magic. We'll be fine, together."

"Thanks, Shippo," she said and hugged the child close.

**xxxxx**

Sango lay awake, watching shadows play across the thin walls that divided the guest house into private rooms. Though it seemed like ages since she had last slept, her mind refused to rest. She sighed in frustration and turned over. She pulled the thin carrying-cloth that doubled as a blanket tightly around her shoulders. She _needed_ to sleep. Once she arrived at the hostel, she had inquired about miko Kaede's whereabouts. In the morning, she would travel southeast. If everything went well, she would arrive in the woman's village in one week's time.

A masculine cough echoed through the confined space, making her wince. That _monk_ had decided to take shelter in the village as well. The paper-thin walls of the hostel hadn't bothered her in the past, but then she had never before been forced to travel alone. Though Sango considered herself confident, she was very conscious of the more human dangers that could befall a young woman travelling alone.

The houshi flirted terribly and was much more demonstrative than she was comfortable with, but she didn't feel threatened by him. Once she had established her boundaries, he had respected them… for the most part. His hands had a tendency to wander. Following the confrontation with the weasel demon, Sango had been so mortified by the monk's attention that she had actually forgotten to ask him more about Naraku. She was furious with herself for being so easily flustered.

She snorted in half-insulted amusement, remembering the monk's antics. He certainly was a smooth-talker. She'd definitely never been asked to bear a man's children. Before now, she would be hard pressed to even imagine a man daring enough to ask such a thing of her. If her father had heard a man, even a monk, proposition her like that, she had serious doubts that man would retain his ability to father children.

Tears rose to her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. No matter how betrayed she felt, she still missed her family. A muffled sob broke from her when she thought of her father, Kohaku, and Kirara sleeping soundly, only a few miles away. After her appearance in the sacred cave, Kirara had been nowhere to be found. Sango had searched for her feline friend for as long as she had dared. At last she had been forced to surrender, and to leave the village without having said goodbye.

"Excuse me, Miss taijiya," the monk's voice carried through the thin wall, and Sango froze, startled by the intrusion. She sniffled and hastily wiped her eyes, even though she knew he remained in his own chamber. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, but her voice trembled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It troubles me to hear a lady's tears," he replied. "Would you like to tell me what is bothering you? I find that sharing a sorrow often lifts its burden." Sango wavered with indecision. She wasn't in the habit of confiding in strangers, but this man had told her about his curse. Perhaps it was only fair. "I've been told I am a good listener."

"When you're quiet, you mean," she grumbled in response to his gentle prodding, and he chuckled. She rolled onto her back, and worried the cloth between her fingers. "As a monk, do you believe that all demons are evil?" she asked, honestly curious.

"No," he said. After a moment of thought, he added, "Is it really fair to judge such a diverse group as a single unit?"

"I think you're right," she admitted. "They can't all be bad." She sorely missed Kirara's warm presence. She knew her father viewed Kirara as a family pet despite her demon heritage. Sango was certain that the two tailed cat was more intelligent than he believed. Though she couldn't respond verbally, Sango knew Kirara understood everything that was said to her. It was not a question of ownership; Kirara stayed with her family because she wanted to.

"I'm surprised that one in your profession would be so liberal minded," he confessed.

"I think I startled a number of people," she said and gave a bitter smile. "When it comes to youkai, they think I'm too open-minded." Sango shook her head, and attempted to throw off her self-pitying mood. "Would you tell me why you're traveling in this area?" she asked, desperate for a diversion.

"I heard a tale of a powerful demon breaking free of a sealing spell somewhere to the south. Apparently, the last Shikon priestess had pinned him to a tree after he had betrayed her. It's possible he possesses the jewel." Sango's heart pounded.

Was it possible that her father had been right, and she had actually been fooled by the very demon this monk spoke of? Inuyasha had possessed uncanny knowledge of the jewel's history. She shook her head, angry with herself. She shouldn't let the opinions of the stubborn village elders cloud her own judgment. She had felt the jewel's purity, after all. Just because Inuyasha had known the story of the jewel didn't mean he was the demon the houshi spoke of. She had no reason to doubt Inuyasha's word. She knew that her anger towards the hanyou was unfounded, but she couldn't quite manage to quell her resentment. His request had caused her so much trouble. She wished he'd asked for some other taijiya's assistance.

"He doesn't have the jewel," Sango said. "The stone came into my possession and I returned it to a sacred cave, not far from here."

"You had the jewel of four souls?" the monk asked incredulously. "I was under the impression that it had been lost for decades."

"A hanyou gave me the purified jewel a few days ago and asked me to return it to the priestess whose soul had brought it into existence. He also warned me that the demon Naraku was planning to move against my village."

"How did this hanyou come by his information?" The monk's voice was hard with determination. Sango was startled to find that the wayward houshi possessed such seriousness. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, given that he lived with a lethal curse.

"He didn't say. He claimed he worked closely with two miko. The elder of the two lives in a village not too far from here. That's where I'm headed."

"Would you permit me to escort you on your journey, Miss taijiya?" he asked. Sango hesitated. "It may be safer for a young woman to travel with a companion."

Sango scoffed. "Given your earlier behavior, I might be safer traveling alone."

"I am so misunderstood," he sighed dramatically and Sango very nearly laughed.

"No funny business," she ordered sternly. "I'll travel with you and nothing more. I certainly won't bear your children."

"Alright," he agreed readily. He was silent for a long moment, and Sango found herself yawning with exhaustion. "If we are to travel together, would you at least tell me your name, Miss taijiya?"

"Sango," she said, and her jaw cracked with another yawn.

"You may call me Miroku," he replied. Sango smiled, finding his name somewhat ironic. The monk wasn't exactly a paragon of virtue.

"Goodnight, monk," she said, feeling the need to establish some space between them. Sango curled on her side and sighed. Strangely, after talking to him she _did_ feel lighter. Perhaps he was as good a listener as he claimed. Though she had lost her home only hours before, she wasn't travelling aimlessly. She had a new destination as well as a travelling companion. Perhaps her banishment wouldn't prove as lonely as she had feared. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha felt like killing something. Things were supposed to be better, now that Kagome had regained her memories. They'd spent hours cuddled together in the field by the bone eater's well. Hell, she'd even said she wanted him to kiss her! And still, despite all this, he had fucked things up.

Even though she said she trusted him to protect her, he couldn't help but wonder if Kagome thought he would fail a second time. Couldn't she see that he would do _anything_ to keep her safe? He just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before the jewel had been purified. He'd hurt her. She'd taken his insistence that she didn't need training to mean that her death hadn't mattered to him. That was anything but the truth!

He growled, severing a branch from a near-by tree with his claws and gripping it tightly in his fist. The wood shattered in his palm and he heaved the splinters into the undergrowth. He didn't think he'd be able to call Tetsusaiga forward right now, anyways.

He knew he had overreacted, but hearing her say she wanted to train to become a miko had startled him. He hadn't realized she had ever considered asking the old hag to teach her. Everything always came so naturally to her that he sometimes forgot that she hadn't received the same intensive training Kikyo had been given.

It made sense that after what had happened with the jewel, Kagome would be interested in learning how to better protect herself. He agreed whole-heartedly with anything that would help keep her safe. But would training to become a miko really be the answer?

He wondered if Kagome realized that the preparation needed to become a miko was much more than simply learning how to control her spiritual power. It was true that a priestess was often called upon to purify demons, but that was only one aspect of their duties. A miko was expected to be well versed in plant-lore as well as other healing arts and midwifery. He doubted Kagome had any idea that a miko had political duties within a village.

Kikyo had been groomed to become a miko for most of her life, but her understanding of people had been instinctive. She had known that even at his most feral, Inuyasha hadn't been willing to slay her for the Shikon jewel. She had easily seen through his posturing and had waited for him to admit that it was all just an act. The hardship he had endured following his mother's death hadn't made him ruthless enough to kill a priestess in cold blood. Though he had originally thought it was weakness that had stayed his hand, it wasn't long before he found it impossible to think of life without her friendship.

When she had offered him the jewel and expressed her hope that he would use it to become human, he'd been astonished. While it was unbelievable that she'd trust him, a hanyou, with the jewel, her request was just as shocking. Although his mixed heritage had caused him so much hardship, he had never before considered relinquishing his youkai strength. Humans were fragile and easily broken.

But slowly he'd begun to understand. While their relationship had gradually transformed from unexpected friendship into unlikely romance, she had always been careful to maintain her distance from him. It was acceptable for a miko to have a hanyou protector, but he could never be a suitable husband. Kikyo knew that the very blood that allowed him to defend her prevented him from being truly accepted. The villagers feared that his youki would eventually corrupt their miko. Inuyasha had never known if Kikyo had shared their opinion, but he suspected that she had.

So when the time came to make his choice, he'd chosen her. He'd agreed to exchange half of his soul for a new identity and a place he would finally be accepted. He'd be a husband and a member of the village rather than a benevolent monster. He'd convinced himself that if Kikyo was willing to trust him with the jewel, he'd trust her with his future. But then Naraku had played upon their fears and everything had unraveled with startling speed.

Kagome hadn't ever had a problem with his hanyou heritage, but she had always been as much of an outsider as he was. Her home was in the future. What would happen now that she was permanently living in the past? While she too had a gift with people, her life in the future had freed her from the many prejudices common to this era. But that didn't mean anything else had changed. He doubted that the villagers would be any more willing to accept his relationship with Kagome than they had been to accept his relationship with Kikyo. A hanyou could never share his life with a miko.

"Damn it!" What the hell was he even thinking?! Could it be that he actually wanted to marry Kagome? He ground his teeth and took off into the forest at a sprint. "Stupid wench," he hissed. He sure as hell didn't want to settle down right away, but he couldn't deny that someday… He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, and he certainly couldn't envision himself ever marrying anyone else.

"Stupid, teasing, wench!" If she was serious about this, he didn't know what he'd do.

He'd better resign himself to being alone.

**A/N: The moth demon Kagome refers to is Gatenmaru. He appears in episodes 51 and 52, for those of you who may have forgotten. I just want to say thanks to all of you who leave reviews. Your comments are inspiring.**

**This chapter has been edited as of March 9****th****, 2010. Hopefully this version is more historically accurate. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha lounged in the branches of Goshinboku and watched the colours of dawn begin to stain the sky. Thin wisps of cloud bled orange and red before they dulled to an ominous-looking grey. The weather was beginning to change. A prickling scent in the air told him a storm was coming.

When the sun rose above the hills, he rolled from his perch and dropped to the ground. As much as he'd like to avoid his problems, he knew he didn't have the time. The longer they hesitated before they faced Naraku, the more powerful he would become. If they were going to have any chance this time around, they would have to strike early. He wondered if Kagome was awake yet.

Inuyasha had only taken two steps down the path towards the village when a familiar scent was carried to him on the breeze. He grimaced, easily able to recognize the little toad's stench. It seemed his brother had come to pay him a visit, for where Sesshomaru traveled, Jaken was never far behind. "I have the fucking sword, if that's what you've come for," Inuyasha yelled peevishly.

Jaken squawked indignantly at his disrespect. The imp awkwardly scrambled over the gnarled roots of Goshinboku, hindered rather than helped by the large two-headed staff he carried. "How dare you address the great Lord Sesshomaru in that fashion?!" Inuyasha ignored the irritating toad's lecture and squinted into the underbrush. He saw only a flash of white against the foliage before Sesshomaru strode forward, coldly stoic.

"You will give me Tetsusaiga, half-breed," he said, as if his command settled the matter.

Inuyasha scoffed. That unfeeling bastard didn't have the slightest idea how precious Tenseiga was. Inuyasha would have done _anything_ to possess the sword's restorative power during those final moments on the battlefield. He would have been able to save Kagome; he would have been able to prevent her agony. White-hot anger pulsed within him. Why had he been given the power of destruction, while Sesshomaru had been given the power of resurrection? That sword was wasted on him! The asshole had no empathy.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that our father gave you Tenseiga," Inuyasha hissed, once more feeling his inner youkai attempt to ascend. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha had no doubt that his brother had sensed the flare of demonic energy.

"As the Inu no Taisho's true heir, I claim the right to both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. You are a bastard child, borne of a noxious union, and a filthy stain on our father's bloodline. You deserve nothing." Inuyasha grit his teeth, and felt sweat break across his forehead. He would _not_ let himself transform. As much as he loathed his brother, he had no wish to attempt to tear him apart in a mindless fit of blood-lust.

"You couldn't use Tetsusaiga, even if I handed it to you, you asshole," he snarled. "The sword can only be used to protect." He supposed that now was as good a time as any to test Shippo's theory. If the runt had it right, there was no way Sesshomaru could get his hands on Tetsusaiga. Even if he did manage to find his way to their father's tomb, his full youkai heritage would prevent him from being able to extract the sword from the dais.

Inuyasha severed a low-hanging branch with his claws, and almost immediately the power that had been building within him flowed outwards. There was a burst of blinding yellow light, and he felt the familiar hilt of Tetsusaiga against his palm. Inuyasha's heart thundered. This was a completely new ability. It looked as though he was able to channel the demonic energy of Tetsusaiga into the branch. Now that he held the sword in his hands, the turbulence inside him calmed. He wondered if the surges of demonic energy he had experienced lately had been tied to the sword.

"You _will_ give me Tetsusaiga, half-breed," Sesshomaru growled. A whip-like cord of power coalesced in his brother's hand a moment before he struck. Inuyasha raised his arm instinctively to block the blow, and the energy coiled around his sword's blade. Instead of resisting when Sesshomaru attempted to wrench the weapon from his grasp, he let go.

The sword left his hands and the massive influx of demonic power brought him to his knees. A painful buzzing sensation wound its way up his sword arm and took up residence at the base of his skull. Sesshomaru snatched the tree branch from the air. "What trickery is this?" he demanded, steel entering his voice. "What have you done to father's weapon?!"

"Tetsusaiga belongs to me," Inuyasha replied, bracing his palm against his knee. He grasped a stone from the path below him and once more the sword flared to life in his hands. It seemed that Tetsusaiga was able to possess a variety of objects. Inuyasha unsteadily rose to his feet. This new ability could prove useful, if only he could become accustomed to the surges of power.

"You do not possess the sword, hanyou, it possesses you," Sesshomaru said, disdainfully. "Your energy flares like a terrified child's."

"Keh!" He lifted the blade. "I ain't afraid of you," he said. He'd had enough skirmishes with his brother to realize that as much as Sesshomaru postured, the bastard had no real intention of killing him.

"A hanyou has no hope of wielding the true power of that weapon." Sesshomaru's pompous certainty made him grit his teeth.

"I've mastered this sword," he replied.

"Do not lie to me, half-breed." Sesshomaru crushed the tree branch in his fist and sent a flurry of splinters to the ground. "You have just been released from a spell that sealed you to Goshinboku for half a century. It is impossible for you to comprehend the power of Tetsusaiga."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, and casually raised his weapon. It looked like the bastard wouldn't believe him until he had demonstrated the wind scar. Sesshomaru launched himself forward, taking advantage of Inuyasha's open stance. Inuyasha yelled in surprise, unable to defend himself against his brother's sudden attack. His head struck the trunk of Goshinboku with enough force to rattle his teeth.

"You dare to raise father's sword against me, _brother_?" Sesshomaru's claws pricked the sensitive skin of his neck, but Inuyasha found he could still draw breath. He forced himself to relax against his brother's hold. He hadn't expected the fucking asshole to be so jumpy.

"I wasn't going to attack you, you bastard," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and his grip tightened. Inuyasha gagged, but continued to force the words out. "If I wanted to fight," he coughed, "I would have already hacked off your fucking arm." Inuyasha berated himself for his own stupidity. Sesshomaru had devoted himself to his quest for their father's sword. He would kill for it, even if Inuyasha had no intention of fighting him to the death. The uneasy truce they had achieved during the quest for the jewel no longer existed. Inuyasha had been a fool to forget that.

"Your confidence sickens me," Sesshomaru said softly, and the scent of poison stung Inuyasha's nostrils.

"Let go," he sputtered, straining against his brother's hold. Sesshomaru raised his hand and Inuyasha could see the venom dripping from his brother's claws. He had to act. Despite his hanyou abilities, he doubted that his eyes would be able to fully heal if Sesshomaru used his poison to extract the black pearl. "Last… chance," Inuyasha breathed. He had always felt guilty for cutting off Sesshomaru's hand, but if pressed he'd do it again.

"Useless hanyou," Sesshomaru growled, and curled his fingers forward with deliberate slowness.

Inuyasha attempted to raise his sword but quickly discovered that Tetsusaiga was trapped between them, useless. The flat edge of the blade was wedged tightly between their bodies; there was no way he could free the sword without harming them both. While he didn't relish the idea of inflicting himself with a gut-wound, he supposed it was preferable to blindness. With his back pressed against the rough bark of Goshinboku, there was little else he could do. Unless…

Inuyasha closed his eyes, focusing inwards. Sesshomaru chuckled, mistaking his action as a sign of total submission. Inuyasha's chest rumbled as he desperately tried to direct the demonic energy back into his arm, away from the stone he knew he held in his palm. If he could redirect the energy, he could free his sword and break himself from Sesshomaru's grip. If he let go of the pebble now, he knew for certain that he would transform into a mindless beast. He only had one chance to do this. He had to focus!

Something inside him tore.

The air exploded around him and the concussion of power was strong enough to throw him backward. Only when his palms scraped against the compacted rocks of the trail did Inuyasha realize he had been released from his brother's grasp. He shuddered, nearly unable to hold himself upright on his hands and knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru snarled, his normally stoic voice roughened by pain and anger. Inuyasha managed to roll himself into a shaky crouch. "What have you done?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha's voice was a coarse, almost animalistic rumble. He stared down at his hands and was shocked to see the blue patterns twining around his wrists. How was it possible that his demonic side had taken control but he had not lost himself to bloodlust?!

"You have destroyed Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru roared. Inuyasha's head snapped up to see his brother cradling what remained of his leftarm tightly against his chest. His normally pristine robes were quickly becoming stained with gore. Sesshomaru's armor had shattered and shards of the spiked shoulder plate lay strewn across the space between them. The taiyoukai staggered as he forced himself to his feet.

A shallow crater marred the ground where they had stood moments before. Fragments of twisted metal lay at the centre of the depression, instantly recognizable despite their current appearance. "No," Inuyasha whispered, feeling his blood run cold. What had happened?! How had Tetsusaiga been wrenched from its secure position in the tomb of the Inu no Taisho?! How had it been damaged so extensively?!

"You will die for this disrespect, half-breed," Sesshomaru said, his voice hard. Inuyasha barely heard him. He was vaguely aware that his brother had withdrawn into the forest, leaving him alone to face the eerily silent morning.

**xxxxx**

Kagome's eyes flashed open. A wave of youki so strong it was nearly tangible washed over her. The power knocked her breathless and made the hair on the back of her neck prickle with dread. She sat up, quickly scrambling out of her sleeping bag. Shippo sat by the fire with Kaede, his small eyes wide. "Ye gods," Kaede breathed, rising to her feet. "What manner of disturbance is this?"

"It's Inuyasha. Something's happened." She looked to the corner of the hut, expecting to find her bow, only to realize she had yet to acquire it. Kaede grasped her own weapon, and rose to her feet. The old priestess started towards the hut's entrance with grim determination. Kagome's heart thundered in her ears.

Making a split-second decision, Kagome darted forward and wrenched the bow from the miko's hand. She couldn't allow the old woman to face Inuyasha if he had been overwhelmed by his feral, demonic side. It was too dangerous. Plucking a hand-full of arrows from the astonished woman's quiver, Kagome dashed through the doorway and called an apology over her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Kaede cried after her. Alarm and worry infused the old miko's voice, but it wasn't enough to make Kagome's feet slow. She plunged down the forest path, shoeless and dressed in the rumpled school uniform she'd slept in. The adrenaline coursing through her masked the sting of gravel against her bare toes.

"Please be alright," she whispered. The explosion of energy that had awakened her had been unlike anything she had ever encountered. What could have caused it?!

There! A familiar figure knelt on the path ahead of her, only meters away from Goshinboku. She slowed and began to approach more cautiously, adjusting her grip on Kaede's bow. "Inuyasha?" she called, alarmed by the absolute defeat that emanated from him. "Are you hurt?"

"Stay away, Kagome," he warned, and the coarse quality of his voice anchored her where she stood. He had transformed. Even though his back faced her, Kagome could see the dark blue patterns that swirled about his wrists and disappeared up his arms beneath the voluminous sleeves of his fire-rat.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, letting the stolen bow and arrows clatter to the ground around her. "What happened?" Though her voice quivered, she was not afraid of him. Hadn't he proven again just yesterday that even if his youkai blood surfaced, he would never hurt her? Even if he did lose control momentarily, she still had the protection of the rosary. "What happened?"

"It's over," he said.

"What's over?" she pressed more insistently. What could have shaken his confidence to this level? She began to step forward, but recoiled when her toes encountered something wickedly sharp and infused with a very familiar demonic aura. Kagome swallowed her rising panic when she looked down to find shards of Sesshomaru's armor littering the ground. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Inuyasha shot to his feet and roared. "How the fuck should I know?! The bastard took off when he realized he'd never get what he came for!" Kagome cringed back, startled by the violence of his response. Inuyasha's explosive anger dissipated as quickly as it had erupted. "Tetsusaiga…" he whispered, falling to his knees once more.

"Did he take Tetsusaiga?" she asked, inching towards him. It hurt to see him like this.

"Tetsusaiga's gone, Kagome," he rumbled, looking down at the ground before him. She took another step forward, her mind whirling dizzily. Had Sesshomaru managed to get his hands on Tetsusaiga? There was no way that Inuyasha could have allowed his brother to take the weapon from him. The sword had been secure in the crypt of the Inu no Taisho.

"The sword has been destroyed." The softly spoken words held a note of finality that made her shiver. "I'm no good to you now."

Kagome took a deep breath, more than startled by his words. Did he really think that she would abandon him so easily? "Even if Tetsusaiga is gone, I won't leave you."

"Keh," he snickered darkly. He growled something about the bone eater's well just below her hearing. Kagome started forward, catching just enough of his statement to become furious with him. How could he possibly think that the only reason she would keep her word was because the well's inactivity forced her to?

"Inuyasha," she began, and the ferocious tone of her voice caught and held his attention. "I'll stay with you whether or not you have Tetsusaiga. Even if the well was still working, I wouldn't just abandon you!"

"You already have!" he snarled, standing to face her. The swift fluidity of his movement was alarming. He stalked forward, drawing so close that she could feel the supernatural warmth radiating from the cloth of his haori. What was he talking about? She tilted her chin stubbornly. Even though she knew he wasn't quite himself, it was still a shock to see the crimson of his eyes and the patterns on his cheeks. If she hadn't felt so secure in his presence, she might have been cowed by his volatile show of temper. As it was, she was more than a little frustrated with him for attempting to intimidate her. "You'll leave me," he rasped. "A miko will not be given a choice."

"What are you…" she began, baffled by his words. Her voice trailed off when one of his ears flickered and he glanced skyward. "We'll talk later," she threatened, following his gaze to see a familiar figure swiftly approaching. She was not going to let Inuyasha get away without explaining himself, but that would just have to wait. Kagome didn't think she had ever been so grateful to see Totosai and his three-eyed ox.

**xxxxx**

It was mid-morning by the time Sango awoke. She bolted upright, astounded that she had managed to sleep so late. She was supposed to have vacated the guest house at dawn. Light filtered into the room from high windows, making the white walls of the space glow. It looked like it was almost noon. Why hadn't anyone come to wake her?! She didn't have enough money to pay for two night's lodging.

Slowly she became aware of a soft, but insistent scratching noise issuing from near the guest house entrance. Sango quickly gathered her belongings and packed them neatly into her carrying cloth. She vigorously brushed the dust from her clothing, painfully aware of her travel-worn appearance. Fighting a youkai in her kimono hadn't helped to preserve its cleanliness.

She carefully pressed the sliding door aside, and started when something leapt up at her. She cried out at the impact, and her carefully packed belongings were flung form her arms. A rumbling purr came from the small creature she now held. "Kirara!" Sango cried, hugging the small cat close.

Kirara mewed disapprovingly at her and Sango winced. "I looked for you before I left," she said. "I wanted to say goodbye, but father… I ran out of time." The cat's purring cut off abruptly. "Father's just doing what he thinks is right," Sango explained, feeling the foreign urge to defend her father's decision.

"Has something happened to the village?" She asked, suddenly realizing what Kirara's presence could signify. The cat demon swished her two tails in what Sango had come to interpret as a negative response. She sagged, boneless with relief.

"You have to watch over Kohaku and father for me while I'm gone," she said solemnly, and was startled when Kirara leapt from her arms and transformed. The large cat pressed her head against the back of Sango's hand. "You want to come with me?" she whispered, feeling tears rise to her eyes. It would be so nice to have Kirara's warm support on her journey, but somehow it felt almost selfish. "If that Naraku character is plotting against the village, there needs to be someone there to defend it. Father won't listen, and Kohaku… Kohaku hasn't had much experience as a taijiya. You should stay with him."

Kirara sat on her haunches and rumbled with discontent. "I know," Sango sighed, beginning to gather her meager possessions once more. "But I won't be traveling alone," she admitted, fastening the carrying cloth around her shoulders. "A monk will be coming with me. He's been cursed by Naraku so he has just as much cause to hunt him as I do. We're going to see if Inuyasha and the miko have any more information about our enemy."

Kirara growled, rising to her feet. Sango blinked, realizing her friend's intent. With Kirara's help, she and the monk could make the week's journey to the distant village in a single day. "Would you help us find the miko? It shouldn't take too long." If they left now, Kirara could probably be back in the Taijiya village by nightfall. The large cat nodded, padding towards the doorway. Sango swung Hiraikotsu over her shoulders and followed.

She came to an abrupt halt, however, when she found the houshi leaning against the outer wall of the building, his eyes closed in apparent meditation. "Ah," he said, opening one eye and glancing up at her. "You're awake." Sango flushed. "You must have been very exhausted after last night." Sango ground her teeth. Though she knew he was talking about their conversation, she was beginning to see that he had a tendency of making innocent comments appear lurid.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded.

"I thought you needed the rest," he replied calmly, igniting her anger. Who was he to decide something like that? "It seemed like the pragmatic thing to do. We have a long and vigorous journey ahead of us," he said in response to her steadily deepening scowl. "The matron was most obliging once I had rid her establishment of any lingering youki from the demon we faced last night."

Sango blinked. Not only was this houshi a flirt, he was also a con artist. What had she gotten herself into by agreeing to travel with him? The blank look Kirara was giving her seemed to ask the very same thing. She cleared her throat, suddenly embarrassed. "It looks like it won't take long to reach Kaede's village, after all. Kirara has agreed to help us."

A flicker of something that looked suspiciously like disappointment flashed through the monk's eyes before he adopted a charming smile. "Thank you for your assistance," he said to the feline. He rose to his feet. Kirara remained wary, but allowed him to approach.

Sango perched upon Kirara's back, and carefully arranged Hiraikotsu behind her. She could only hope it would be enough to discourage the monk's wandering hands. When he sat behind her she felt the back of her neck tingle. Had he just sniffed her hair?! She could tell already that this was going to be a very, very long day.

**A/N: I want to thank doggieearlover who kindly responded to my question concerning Japanese grammar. Happy new year everyone, and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 8**

When Inuyasha looked up to see the three-eyed ox approaching, he couldn't suppress the fragile hope that unfurled within his chest. Even though Tetsusaiga had never before sustained such severe damage, it might still be possible for Totosai to repair it. He tried to stifle the emotion, for he knew that it would only make it more difficult to accept if the sword truly had been damaged beyond repair.

How could Kagome stand to stay by his side when he was too feeble to even suppress his own demonic nature without Tetsusaiga's assistance? He needed the sword. Without his father's weapon, he was nothing.

Momo's hooves touched the ground, and the placid animal eyed him with as much wariness as Inuyash had ever seen the ox demon display. "Ah!" Totosai cried, leaping off his mount with surprising agility. "What have you done to my beautiful Tetsusaiga? I felt its agony all the way from my forge!" Inuyasha looked away, unwilling to admit he didn't actually know what had happened to bring about the sword's destruction.

When he failed to promptly respond to the question, Inuyasha was dealt a sharp tap to the head with the rawhide mallet Totosai had employed as a cow prod. "Damn it!" he cursed, feeling the rage within him surge. He ducked his head and drew back, away from Kagome and the older demon. "Hit me again, old man, and I might just lose it," he warned, disgusted by the roughened snarl of his own voice. He felt the seductive call of bloodlust, but he refused to give in to the lure. He clenched his hands into fists when he realized they had begun to tremble at his sides. It would be so easy to surrender to the feral rage that boiled inside him, but he would never forgive himself if he hurt his friends.

Though he didn't think he would lose his mind unless he willingly surrendered it, Inuyasha was very conscious of the way the demonic transformation was affecting him. Everything was a thousand times more intense. His senses of smell, sight and hearing had become keener than ever before. Though his senses were enhanced, it was the ebb and flow of his emotions that caused the real problem. If he had thought he had a short temper before, he had been sorely mistaken. The quicksilver shifts he was now enduring were unlike anything he had ever experienced.

"Is that you, Inuyasha?" Totosai asked, eyeing him appraisingly and rubbing his chin with a gnarled finger. "I thought you were a hanyou," he said, sounding genuinely bewildered.

"I am a hanyou," he growled, speaking through clenched teeth. The old smith's eyes widened and he nodded once in understanding.

"I am Totosai, the smith who forged the sword that now lies in ruins," the old demon said, unaware that introductions were completely unnecessary. The smith bent down and fished a fragment of the sword from where it rested in the centre of a shallow crater.

"Can you fix it?" Kagome asked when the smith leaned back to inspect the shard of metal. Inuyasha couldn't help the soft sound of scorn that escaped him at her words. Despite her protestations that she would remain by his side regardless, she seemed awfully eager to get the weapon repaired. He looked up to find her watching Totosai's movements with worried eyes. She drew her lower lip into her mouth and nibbled on it; a nervous gesture that had always fascinated him. He was taken by surprise by the sudden surge of hunger that came over him. The odd mixture of irritation, hurt, anger and lust that churned inside him made him feel as though he had corrupted the earnest love he felt for her.

"Interesting," the old man mumbled to himself, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to the situation at hand. Though Kagome's question had incited his ire, he couldn't deny that he was just as anxious to hear Totosai's answer as she seemed to be. Could the sword be repaired?

The smith held the fragment of metal up to the sun. "Tetsusaiga has an unusually long memory for a sword so young," the old demon said and fixed Inuyasha with a penetrating stare. "How is it that Tetsusaiga has become so tightly bound to you when it has just emerged from the crypt of the Inu no Taisho?"

He shrugged, casting a quick glance towards Kagome. "I trained with it," he rumbled.

"Really?" Totosai asked, disbelieving. "Weren't you just released from a sealing spell yourself?" When Inuyasha failed to elaborate, the demon shrugged and turned his attention back to the shard in his hand. "If you won't tell me, the sword will," he grumbled. The smith puckered his lips and blew a jet of flame upon the sword fragment. One puff caused the silvery metal to shift red. A second breath caused it to become clear crystal. "Interesting. The blade contains traces of bat and oyster youkai. Though their original sources no longer remain, Tetsusaiga has learned from them."

"What's your point, old man?" Inuyasha asked, finding that in his youkai form he had even less patience than usual for the demon smith's prattling. Totosai ignored him, continuing to inspect the sword fragment. He brought the metallic fragment up to his lips and nibbled on one of its corners.

"Hmm... I have mended this sword for you in the past," he said, and ran his finger along the shard's jagged edge. "That's funny. I don't remember adding a hanyou fang to this blade, but it looks like I did." Totosai frowned. "My memory isn't what it used to be, but I usually remember the swords I've made."

"Um, our situation is a bit unique," Kagome said, sounding rather sheepish. "I'm actually a bit surprised that Tetsusaiga has remembered so much."

"Has the brute forgotten?" Totosai asked, speaking to Kagome but gesturing towards Inuyasha. He growled at the disrespect, aware that he was living up to the demon smith's assessment but unable to suppress his initial response. Kagome's eyes darted towards him when his chest began to rumble. Satisfied that he wouldn't suddenly attack, she quickly shook her head in response to the smith's question. "Then that's why Tetsusaiga remembers. It was reinforced by his fang, after all."

"Can you fix it?" Inuyasha burst in frustration, causing Momo to bellow uneasily. Totosai fixed him with a disapproving look that caused his aggravation to reach new heights. He turned his back on the smith and began to stride down the path. He couldn't take much more of this. Why the fuck did it matter if Tetsusaiga had been bound to him if it couldn't be repaired?

"Do you have a death wish, boy?" Totosai called after him. Inuyasha pivoted on his heel, snarling. The smith raised the sword fragment and tapped his finger against its twisted edge. "Why were you forcing Tetsusaiga to possess another object? The concentrated demonic energy held in a sword like this is not meant for doing tricks!"

"You think I don't know that, you fucking old codger?" He continued to back away from the demon. The threads of his already tenuous control were shredding rapidly. He didn't know how much more he could take before the red haze clouded his vision.

"The only way Tetsusaiga could sustain such severe damage is if someone attempted to strip it of its demonic aura and channel it directly through their body. Without its youki, the sword would shatter and there would be nothing left to anchor it in the Inu no Taisho's tomb."

"I did this?" Inuyasha whispered. His simmering fury was instantly replaced with cold dread. "I wasn't..." How could he have unknowingly caused such damage?

"It looks to me like Tetsusaiga could feel what was about to happen and directed the power elsewhere. It would probably explain your current appearance too..." Totosai mused, speaking more to himself than to either Inuyasha or Kagome. "I wonder..." he muttered, walking up to Inuyasha and tugging his forelocks.

"What the..." he sputtered, astounded by the demon smith's rough treatment. As soon as he opened his mouth, Totosai had grasped one of his fangs. Before Inuyasha even had a chance to process what was happening a tooth had been yanked from his head.

The uncomfortable weight of power bled away, leaving him exhausted and weak. The relief was blissful. "So the sword's power was in my fang?" Inuyasha asked, gingerly prodding the newly created space between his teeth with his tongue. He snorted, wondering if in the past Totosai had only used those tongs to extract his fangs for dramatic effect. Sadistic bastard.

"Looks like," the old demon replied cheerily. Totosai examined the tooth with careful attention. "Strangely, it's almost as though this fang was already part of Tetsusaiga." He shrugged. "Heh, I guess that's why you're not a pile of ash right now." Inuyasha goggled at the old man.

"_What_?" Kagome sputtered, her face pale.

"No hanyou could survive channelling Tetsusaiga's power directly through their body. It would incinerate their human half." The casual manner in which the words were spoken only served to make them more shocking. Oblivious, Totosai knelt by the broken sword and began to gather up the jagged shards of metal.

"Incinerate?" Kagome repeated weakly. The smith stiffly unbent himself after he had tucked the remains of the demonic blade safely away into the folds of his kimono. When he noticed her troubled expression he winced.

"Ah," Totosai hesitated, his gaze flickering towards Inuyasha who glowered at the old demon. "It wouldn't be the first time a hanyou has managed to kill himself with his own sword," the smith admitted.

"Keh! Better to _nearly_ kill myself than to be blinded by my brother's poison!" Inuyasha snapped defensively, unable to stand Kagome's wide-eyed worry. How could he have been so stupid? His heart clenched when he realized how close he'd come to accidently destroying himself. He had almost squandered his second chance entirely!

"Sesshomaru, eh?" Totosai asked glancing over his shoulder nervously, as though he expected the dignified taiyoukai to spring from the undergrowth. "He's not still around is he? I'd rather avoid him, if I can."

"You're safe for now, old man," Inuyasha said, recalling his brother's misplaced anger at the sword smith regarding Tetsusaiga.

"So how did Sesshomaru fare against the backlash of Tetsusaiga's raw power?" Totosai asked as he clambered onto Momo's back. "Don't suppose he was impressed..."

"Heh," Inuyasha's face twisted into a bitter smile. "I'll bet he wasn't. Cut off the asshole's left arm a second time." Kagome winced in sympathy for his elder brother and Totosai looked puzzled.

"He'll probably be waiting for me back at the forge," Totosai grumbled. "The ingrate was always unhappy that he'd inherited Tensaiga." Inuyasha scoffed in response. The old man was probably right. Knowing Sesshomaru and his stubborn quest for their father's sword, the bastard was probably already sitting outside the smith's forge waiting to demand a new weapon.

Totosai looked pensive for a moment and then his mood brightened exponentially. "I think I'll go on a vacation; been meaning to take a holiday for a few decades now." The old demon nodded decisively.

"Wait just a second, old man. How long's it gonna take for you to fix Tetsusaiga?"

"I'll fix it, don't you worry," the smith replied in a breezy voice that made Inuyasha question if he would remember to mend the weapon at all. "That sword has an interesting tale to tell me, that's for sure."

"How long?" he pressed.

"I won't take too long," Totosai said, sounding vaguely offended. "You'll get your sword." He prodded his unusual mount into motion and gave them a jaunty wave before Momo disappeared above the forest canopy.

**xxxxx**

Kagome shifted awkwardly, curling her steadily stiffening toes in an attempt to protect them against the chill of the autumn morning. Now that the immediate threat of danger had passed and the business with Tetsusaiga had been addressed, she was quickly becoming aware of her discomfort. The soles of her feet ached, and her legs were adorned with fine scratches from her headlong flight into the forest. She had been so worried about Inuyasha she hadn't felt a thing.

She glanced over to where he stood a short distance from her, pointedly staring up at a small spot of sky that was visible through the dense vegetation. One of his ears swivelled when a tentative phrase of birdsong wove its way through the thick silence. She wondered if the animals that inhabited the forest had sensed the explosion of demonic energy and were only now coming out of hiding.

"Inuyasha," she began hesitantly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Eh?" Her words yanked him from his brooding. "I'm fine," he answered brusquely. He glanced over at her and did a double take. "What happened to your shoes, wench?" he demanded. Kagome flushed, suddenly feeling silly for her haste.

"I was in a bit of a rush when I left Kaede's hut," she admitted. "I was worried about you."

"Keh." His disbelieving scoff made her frown. Of course she'd been worried about him! Just thinking about what they had narrowly avoided that morning made her sick to her stomach. He had unknowingly shattered Tetsusaiga and nearly killed himself in the process. And worst of all, in her opinion, was that last night she had blithely encouraged him to do it. So what if Shippo's theory about the sword being able to possess other objects had been proven correct? The knowledge certainly wasn't worth the price of Inuyasha's life!

She gingerly picked her way towards him. Though Totosai had departed with Tetsusaiga's remains, shards of Sesshomaru's shattered shoulder-plate still littered the ground, making the area rather treacherous for her bare feet. Inuyasha turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. His silver hair gleamed in the dappled sunlight that fell across the path. "Let's get back to the village. I'm sure the old hag is worried about you," he said.

"Can we talk, first?" Kagome asked, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "You left so quickly last night..."

"I don't want to talk about that, wench," he said. His sharp voice startled her. "You've made your decision. It's none of my business."

She blinked. "Are you talking about my decision to become a miko?" Though a part of her had expected him to react badly when she told him her plan, she hadn't expected him to be so hostile. "I thought you'd be happy that I'd..."

"Happy?" he bellowed incredulously. "How the hell could I be happy about something like that?"

Kagome's temper flared. "Is it because of Kikyo?" she demanded, steeling herself for the answer. It had to be about Kikyo. She honestly couldn't think of another reason he would be so upset with her decision to lean to harness her spiritual powers. She remembered his reaction back when he had first seen her in the robes of a miko. She blushed, remembering how he'd told her to take off her clothes. At the time she had thought he was simply being perverted, but later she had realized that the traditional garb had made her look almost identical to her predecessor. Had she once again unknowingly stumbled into forbidden territory? In Inuyasha's eyes was the role of a miko reserved for Kikyo alone?

"What the fuck? This has nothing to do with her!" he yelled, stalking back to face her. His eyes flashed and he let out a gusty breath, but it wasn't enough to staunch the angry flow of words. "Why do you always think it's about her? Even when you didn't remember anything, you _still_ had a problem with her!"

Kagome raised her chin despite the way his words cut her. "I don't have a problem with Kikyo," she said as calmly as she could manage. She knew she had a jealous streak when it came to the miko but Kagome didn't think she had ever really had a _problem_ with her. She had even managed to forgive the woman for trying to kill her! How much more tolerant of his first love could she possibly be?

"Keh! You do so! Every time I went to see her, you'd get all quiet and moody. Don't think I didn't notice!"

"So what? You're moody all the time!" she retorted defensively. He was being such a hypocrite!

"Are you jealous of her, Kagome?" His heated voice burned her. She drew back as her anger abandoned her, leaving an uncomfortably hollow sensation in its place.

"Of course I'm jealous of her," Kagome replied quietly. Inuyasha made a choking sound at the back of his throat. "But that's natural," Kaogme continued evenly. "She was beautiful, talented and intelligent." Her voice broke. She took in a breath to try and stem the tears she could feel brimming in her eyes. She would not cry!

"Kagome," Inuyasha said apologetically. He opened his mouth to continue, but she shook her head. She had to finish this now, or she didn't think she'd ever get it out.

"Kikyo was an amazing woman, and I'm honoured to be her reincarnation. But as similar as we may be, we are not the same. Even if I decide to train as a miko, I'm not trying to take her place."

"I know that, wench," he said, looking away from her. "I... It's just... don't you trust me?" At last she was beginning to understand. He saw her insecurity about Kikyo as doubt in his loyalty and friendship!

"It's not about trust, Inuyasha," she said and he scoffed.

"It is too. You think I'll abandon you and... run off with her." A warm blush had worked its way across his cheeks. "Well that won't happen, wench." It eased Kagome to realize that this was just as difficult for him as it was for her. She wasn't used to being so open with her feelings for him.

"I just can't think of any other reason you would be so against me learning to control my spiritual powers," she explained. "If it's not Kikyo, then what's the problem?"

"I'm all for you leaning to use your spiritual powers, I just don't want you to be a miko." Kagome blinked. How could he be supportive of one, but against the other?

"Why shouldn't I be a miko?" she asked, bewildered.

"Keh!" he burst, and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Do whatever you want, wench." Though his words were combative, his voice was heavy with embarrassment. "It ain't like I got any special say in the matter." He turned on his heel and started down the forest path, away from her. "It doesn't matter," he said, casting a quick look over his shoulder. "We should get back to the village."

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Though she knew the words wouldn't activate the rosary, they had the desired effect. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and he seemed anchored where he stood. She couldn't just let him walk away! "I'm serious, Inuyasha. Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm tired, Kagome," he said in a low voice. "Since the sun rose this morning I've fought my idiot brother, transformed into a demon, shattered Tetsusaiga and nearly killed myself. Leave me alone." She drew a slow, deep breath, trying to suppress the pain she felt at his dismissal. When he put it that way, she felt like a callous bully for threatening him with the rosary. She flushed with shame.

"I'm just trying to understand you," she said, pleading that he would turn around and look at her. "How are we going to get anywhere if you just give up?"

"You're the one who changed the rules," he said cryptically and disappeared down the path without a backward glance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Edited as of March 10****th****, 2010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome stood near the crater that marked the site of Tetsusaiga's destruction and stared after Inuyasha's retreating form. He disappeared rather quickly for someone who claimed to be exhausted. She frowned. 'You're the one who changed the rules,' he'd said. What the heck did that even mean? As far as she was concerned, he was the one who had taken steps to change their relationship. She sighed, remembering the startling kiss they'd shared in the well house only a few days ago. Did he regret his spontaneous actions now that she had regained her memories? "Idiot," she grumbled in frustration. She wished he'd be straightforward with her.

She turned back towards the village and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to ward off the chill of the autumn afternoon. A fragment of Sesshomaru's shoulder plate glinted against the compressed gravel of the path. She walked over and hesitantly picked up the shard. An uncomfortable buzzing sensation travelled up her arm. Sesshomaru's aura felt nothing like the soothing, familiar hum of Inuyasha's youki.

"Well, I don't suppose I should just leave this stuff lying about," Kagome mumbled to herself, eyeing the twisted fragment of metal. She could feel the demonic aura held within the armour howling at her unfamiliar presence. She had no doubt that even this small shard held enough demonic presence to taint an unwary villager. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and she felt the youki gutter like a candle before it was extinguished. She smiled with satisfaction. Purifying the fragment of armour had been exactly like purifying a shard of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome gingerly picked her way across the path, gathering fragments of armour and purifying them. She piled the remains into the crater and made a mental note to ask Kaede if they were safe to leave out in the open. When she could no longer sense traces of lingering youki she reclaimed Kaede's bow and began to limp towards the village. She huffed, frustrated by her own weakness. Inuyasha went bare-foot every day! Surely she could withstand a few hours without shoes.

She picked up her pace when the forest opened up into the outskirts of the village. A man yelled when she emerged, startling her into dropping the fist-full of arrows she carried. "Halt!" he bellowed, and Kagome realized he was brandishing a spear. He blinked at her for a moment and then exhaled in relief. "Kaede," he called, "the girl has returned."

"Kagome!" the old miko called, appearing from behind one of the huts. The man nodded quickly to the both of them and continued to patrol the perimeter of the village.

"Kaede," Kagome said, quickly kneeling to reclaim the arrows that had once again scattered around her feet. "I'm really sorry…"

"Have ye been harmed, child?" the old woman interrupted brusquely, her eyes lingering upon the scratches that adorned her legs.

"Oh, no. Not at all," she replied hastily.

"And Inuyasha?"

This time she hesitated. "He's alright, but…" _he almost wasn't_. "He said he wanted to be left alone." The miko nodded and her concerned frown deepened.

"It pains me that I could not assist ye," Kaede admitted. "As a miko I have a duty to protect the village from malevolent youkai. I could not abandon my post with such a strong presence nearby."

"That's alright," Kagome said, feeling guilty for the worry she had caused the older woman. "I'm sorry I took your bow."

"Think nothing of it, child. It reassured me to know ye had the ability to protect yourself. Did ye meet with the demon responsible for the explosion of energy?"

Kagome grimaced. "It was Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru. They managed to shatter Tetsusaiga."

"The phantom sword ye mentioned last night?"

Kagome nodded. "The blast shattered some of Sesshomaru's armour. I purified it, but I wasn't sure what else to do."

Kaede smiled. "Ye have done well, child. We shall collect the fragments later; it is not urgent. Come, ye must be exhausted." Kagome sagged with relief and allowed herself to be ushered towards the miko's hut.

Kaede set some water to heat over the hearth. "Did ye speak with Inuyasha?" the old woman asked. Kagome looked up from where she knelt, rummaging through her backpack. She pulled out a sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You mean about our fight last night?" she asked, surprised that the miko would choose to bring up the topic. She'd expect such a question from Sango, but not from Kaede. "He didn't want to talk about it. I don't understand why he's so against my decision to become a miko. I thought he'd be happy that I'd decided to harness my spiritual powers."

"I believe that Inuyasha may feel as though ye have chosen to leave him behind," Kaede said gently.

"What? Why?" Kagome sputtered. "Why would he think that I'd abandon him if I became a miko?" She demanded. She thought back to their few stilted conversations and felt her stomach clench with tension. Kaede was right. She had thought he was just upset about shattering Tetsusaiga but it seemed like that was only part of it. Could it be that his defeatist attitude stemmed from her decision to harness her spiritual powers? 'You'll leave me,' he'd said. 'A miko won't be given a choice.'

"A miko is an important figure in a village. I am often consulted by the village chief before he makes important decisions," Kaede continued meaningfully. "The villagers depend upon my unbiased opinion." Kagome knew there was an underlying message but it continued to drift just beyond her grasp.

"Of course," Kagome agreed. "Everyone respects you very much, Kaede."

The old priestess sighed. "The villagers trust me because they know I cannot be swayed by outside influence," she said, studying Kagome with her one good eye. "Ye have a close relationship to Inuyasha, do ye not?" she asked abruptly. "Have ye ever spoken with him about the future?"

"Sure, he's even been there himself..." she began, but trailed off when she saw the look of mirth on Kaede's face. "Oh. You mean _that_ future," she answered in a small voice, feeling rather stupid. "Not really. We've both been so consumed by the quest for the jewel and the hunt for Naraku that there hasn't really been time for much else."

"What do ye intend to do when the demon ye both seek has been vanquished?" she asked.

Kagome sucked in a long breath, feeling as though she had suddenly been set adrift in the middle of the ocean. What _would_ she do? "I don't know," she admitted. She had always thought that she would continue her education and go to university. She would attend classes in the future, but maintain her ties to the past. It had never occurred to her that she might be forced to live in only one time period. After all, how could she choose between her friends and her family? But now the choice seemed to have been made for her.

"Though they may gradually adapt to his presence, the villagers are wary of a hanyou in their midst," Kaede said and Kagome forced herself to bite her tongue. People so easily allowed their fears to rule them. Why didn't anyone see the goodness in Inuyasha's heart? "They may accept ye as a miko but I believe Inuyasha fears they will never come to accept him."

"That's stupid," Kagome said sharply when she was unable to rein in her simmering fury. Prejudice was an insidious brand of evil.

Kaede's lips quirked in response to her show of temper. "That may be so, but at times it is the way of things. Ye must recall that some of the village elders remember a time when 'Inuyasha' was a name to be feared. Some may even still believe he was responsible for my elder sister's death."

"But he wasn't!" Kagome cried. "It was all Naraku's fault!"

Kaede sighed and nodded her head. "I was not questioning his innocence, child."

"So what's the problem?"

"Fear is often difficult for people to overcome. Ye must realize that a miko must be seen as pure hearted or her judgment will not be respected. My sister feared the villagers would think her corrupt if she took a hanyou as a husband."

"Husband?" Kagome squeaked. Though a part of her had known Inuyasha had intended to marry Kikyo, it was still a shock to hear.

"Yes child," Kaede said softly. "I believe this is the reason Kikyo desired to use the Shikon jewel to make Inuyasha human." Kagome clenched her teeth. "But that is in the past."

"So you're saying that if I become a miko, people will think that I'm corrupt because of my friendship with Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Ah, that is not my message. I believe Inuyasha may have that opinion, however," Kaede sighed. "There is a good chance the villagers will come to accept him if he continues to protect us as he has over the past few days," Kaede said in a placating tone and Kagome immediately felt guilty for snapping at the old woman.

"That boy's feeling for ye are deep. Ye may wish to speak with him about your decision to become a miko. Help him see that the ways of the world are changing and ye have no intention of abandoning him," she advised. "It is obvious that Inuyasha has given some thought to the future, even if he is unwilling to admit it. Hanyou or not, he would make a good husband and provider."

Embarrassment rose up and threatened to drown her. Was this the reason Inuyasha was so angry with her? She gulped, shying away from the implications of what Kaede was telling her. Was it really possible that Inuyasha wanted to have a future with her? That he might want to... marry... her? Of course it was not uncommon for people to marry at such a young age in the feudal era. Sango and Miroku had been engaged, after all. But they were both older. Miroku was twenty? Oh god. Inuyasha was seventeen? Eighteen? And even if Kagome wasn't from this era, she had to remember that _he_ was. How could she look him in the eye now that she knew why he had been so upset by her decision? She was still getting acclimatized to the idea that he might want to kiss her!

**xxxxx**

** "**Inuyasha!" Shippo's clear voice rang in the peaceful silence of the forest. Inuyasha grit his teeth. He wanted to be alone.

"What is it, runt?" he grumbled, staring down at the child. He snickered when the kit jumped in surprise. Shippo had been searching for him, not calling him down from his perch. "I'm in the tree."

Shippo glanced skyward, easily picking out the red of Inuyasha's clothing amidst the green foliage. The fox leapt onto the trunk of the tree and shimmied upwards. Soon the child was seated on the branch beside him. "You sure you're not a squirrel youkai?" Inuyasha asked dryly and received a dark look in response.

"You didn't come back to the village last night," Shippo said reprovingly.

"I wanted to be alone," Inuyasha snapped, hoping the kit would take the hint.

"Kagome cried."

Inuyasha could feel the muscles in his jaw work as he clenched his teeth. "Why should I care?" he said, but the words sounded strained even to his own ears.

"You should take better care of her if she's your woman."

"She's not my woman!" he bellowed, scowling down at his unwanted visitor. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Right," Shippo nodded. "And I really am a squirrel."

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha groused. When did the kit become such an irritating little know-it-all? He stifled the urge to toss the child out of the tree. Shippo looked down at the forest floor, completely unaware of his perilous position.

"Just… Just don't stay away too long, okay," the child said gruffly and Inuyasha's irritation evaporated. "She… misses you."

Inuyasha snorted softly and felt a corner of his mouth tug up into a half-smile. The kit was so transparent. He ruffled Shippo's hair, causing the child to squawk in protest. "Kagome and I fight. That's the way things are with us. I always come back, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Shippo protested. "I knew that someone as irritating as you wouldn't be so easy to get rid of."

"Pest," Inuyasha grumbled, fighting back a laugh.

"Well, I'm going back to the village," Shippo declared. The fox leapt from the branch. "Enjoy being alone," he called over his shoulder. "I'll enjoy my lunch."

**xxxxx**

This mode of travel was marvellous, Miroku thought as he watched the ground stream past them below. The demon cat's flight was smooth; the view from the sky was incredible. The wind tugged at his long robes, but Kirara's natural fire prevented the air from becoming too chilled. A crooked smile graced his lips. Aside from the more mundane pleasures of travel, Sango's lovely presence made this experience as blissful as it could possibly be.

While he had initially been disappointed that they would not spend days together on the road, he found that their forced close-proximity easily made up for the loss. When his eyes were not drawn to the impressive vista below, they rested upon an enticing little freckle that adorned the point where Sango's neck fanned to become her shoulders. He could spend hours meditating on that little mark. How could something that marred the beautiful bronze of her skin be so perfect in its own right?

He sighed and retuned his gaze to the forest canopy below. There was something about this woman that captivated him. She was fierce but tender, and strong but fragile. She was a multitude of other incoherent parallels that left him strangely entranced. It was a rather novel feeling, Miroku reflected with a wry smile. He was so accustomed to playing the role of a Casanova he found it rather uncomfortable to be charmed. He feared that with very little effort on her part, Sango would be able to manipulate him in any way she pleased. He smirked as his thoughts took a decidedly lecherous turn.

While there was nothing wrong with enjoying the companionship of a beautiful woman, Miroku knew that he was flirting with disaster. After all, for a moment he'd actually believed that Sango had agreed to bear his children.

He had thought his plan was fool-proof. It was the perfect way to repel women while still allowing a measure of self indulgence. Miroku was not prone to delusion; he was quite aware of his own failings. He loved women. He loved their shape, their scent and their company. He was also secretly glad of the curse in the palm of his hand. It gave him an excuse to allow it to linger over a lady's beguiling curves.

His plan was perfect, because no worthy woman would allow a man to objectify her in such a manner. The casual grope paired with the charmingly lewd proposition usually led a female to beat a hasty, blushing retreat. While Miroku prayed that one day he would truly have the opportunity to settle down and sire a child with a woman he loved, Naraku's curse was enough to curb any inclination towards more serious amorous activity. He couldn't in good conscience leave a trail of cursed children in his wake. Until the void in his hand was sealed he would have to content himself with whatever intimacy he could steal from the lovely ladies around him.

He adjusted his grip on his shakujou and Sango's spine stiffened. After their initial misunderstanding she had made it perfectly clear that his advances were unwelcome, but unlike other females, she had stood her ground. What man could resist such a clear issue of challenge? Sango was no coward. She was a taijiya, and she would not retreat from a delinquent monk.

"You move that hand of yours any closer to me and I'll toss you into the trees, monk," she growled.

He chuckled. Sango was definitely unlike any woman he had ever known. "Why Sango, doesn't that seem a bit extreme? My hand was merely cramping."

"Save it," she snapped, and he snorted with amusement. He supposed he should be grateful that the last time his palm had begun to itch he had not tumbled to his death. Her stinging slap had been worth every glorious second his hand had spent on her curvaceous body. She gave a sigh of relief, but her tense posture did not relax. "I think I see a village," she said.

He took the opportunity to peer over her shoulder even though her formidable bone weapon was wedged between them. The forest below them opened up into carefully manicured rice fields that decorated the outskirts of a mid-sized village. "Do you think this is the one?" he asked, speaking softly into her ear. She edged away from him and shot an annoyed look over her shoulder. Though her eyes sparked with frustration, he was gratified to see a light blush creep across her cheekbones.

"Even if the miko Kaede doesn't live here, we're probably close enough now for someone to give us more specific directions," she said brusquely. Kirara's paws lightly touched the ground, and almost immediately Sango sprung to her feet. Miroku stood and stretched luxuriously. It was only when he began to lower his staff that he realized their feline companion had shifted and was now carefully eying him. It seemed almost as if the two-tailed cat had deliberately placed herself between Sango and himself.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded a moment before a red-clad figure strode from the forest. Miroku instantly snapped to attention, his hands flying towards the prayer beads that twined about his wrist. Even if it hadn't been for the strange canine ears that sprang from the top of the man's head he would have had no trouble identifying the man as a hanyou. His demonic aura seemed to boil about him. Miroku was relieved to note that Sango and Kirara were safely behind him. If it came to a fight, he would have no trouble opening the wind tunnel.

As soon as the man laid eyes upon them he swore viciously. "That fucking bastard!" he bellowed, stalking towards them. Miroku began to unwind the cloth that sealed his curse. "The village?" the hanyou demanded, casting an unreadable look towards Sango. "Has Naraku begun to move?" Miroku let out a tense breath. This was likely the very man Sango had been searching for.

"No, nothing like that." Sango's bitter voice gave the hanyou pause. Oddly enough, the demon looked to Miroku for clarification. He shrugged, equally perplexed by the taijiya's comment. The hanyou rolled his eyes and then seemed to freeze.

"Miroku," he said, astounding the monk. "How did you two..." he sputtered, glancing quickly between them in apparent confusion. "Are you traveling together?"

Sango strode towards the sputtering hanyou, impatiently waving the question away. Miroku goggled as Sango drew back her right arm and unceremoniously punched the bewildered hanyou in the face. He fell to the ground in an undignified heap and clutched his nose. "What the _hell_, Sango?" he bellowed, springing back to his feet and angrily stalking towards her.

"It's nothing personal, Inuyasha," she replied through gritted teeth. "You just ruined my life."

"What the fuck are you talking…" Sango moved so quickly Miroku barely saw the swift uppercut before it connected with Inuyasha's chin. He stumbled backwards but did not fall. The low growl that the hanyou emitted made the hair on Miroku's neck stand on end. "It's seriously not a good time to piss me off," he snarled.

"Oh, _you're_ pissed off?!" Sango hissed. "My father exiled me from our village because he thought I must have been possessed to agree to help a hanyou. I was accused of desecrating a holy shrine and _you're_ the one who's pissed off?!"

"Keh! I don't remember you being such a whiny bitch," he growled, one of his ears swivelling at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Sango lunged, but this time the hanyou was expecting the attack and easily evaded her. Miroku started forward when Inuyasha took advantage of her open stance and punched her in the stomach. Ally against Naraku or not, Miroku could not stand by and allow him to harm Sango.

"Inuyasha!" a feminine voice cried. "Beloved!" The beads around the hanyou's neck pulsed with power and dragged him to the ground.

**A/N: And at last the group is assembled once more! I've never really bought into the idea that Miroku actively tries to seduce every woman he propositions. I think that even though he's a terrible pervert/flirt, he has too much integrity to chance leaving a cursed child behind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Edited March 10****th****, 2010**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome sat near the hearth, as much for the light of the fire as for its heat. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a thick yellow sweater but she still felt strangely chilled. She supposed that purifying Sesshomaru's shoulder plate had taken more out of her than she had first realized.

Once she had finished washing her feet, she and Kaede had ventured into the forest to collect the remains of Sesshomaru's armour. They had easily reclaimed the shards and had quickly returned to the hut. Kagome now examined a fragment in the flickering firelight, trying desperately to understand what Kaede was telling her.

"If ye are easily able to purify such an object, ye must understand its structure. Look beyond its outward physical form to see the channels carved by the flow of the youki it once contained," Kaede instructed.

Kagome growled in frustration, drawing her knees up to her chest and pillowing her head against her arms. "I don't understand why this is so difficult," she mumbled. "I have no trouble sensing demonic auras or seeing spiritual manifestations. Why can't I see anything except a twisted scrap of metal?!"

Kaede sighed. "This is not a trivial task, child. Your spiritual power is strong, but it is raw. This exercise should help ye focus on fine details. Ye can see the tree, but ye cannot yet perceive the leaves it bears."

Kagome sat up once more, brought the fragment up to her face and squinted. The twisted surface of the metal remained unchanged. She angled the piece from side to side but failed to see anything beyond the rough surfaces of the shard. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She was probably going about this the wrong way. She was supposed to see _past_ the physical.

A familiar aura brushed against her senses and Kagome's eyes shot open. A demon was approaching the village. She looked up to find Kaede watching her expectantly. "I should go check it out," Kagome said, unable to suppress the relief she felt at the interruption.

"It does not feel like a malevolent presence," Kaede replied, seeing that her restless pupil was attempting escape.

"I know," Kagome grinned. "I think it's a friend." Trying to control her growing excitement, Kagome slipped out of the hut before Kaede could protest. If it really was Kirara, surely Sango would be with her. It would be so wonderful to see her friends! But why would they be coming to the village? Had Naraku already put his plans into motion? Had the Taijiya village been destroyed? Kagome ran towards the outskirts of the village.

She crested a small hill and the village rice fields came into view. Shippo knelt beside an irrigation canal, surrounded by a group of children from the village. He looked up when Kagome approached and the boat they had been watching transformed back into a leaf. Kagome couldn't help the smile that rose to her face when the children cried out in disappointment. She was glad that Shippo was so easily accepted. "Kagome," the fox called and she paused to let him catch up. "Where are you going?" he asked once he had leapt to his customary perch on her shoulder.

"I think that Sango and Kirara have come to the village," Kagome answered, turning towards the forest.

"The taijiya?" Shippo asked. "But you didn't even meet her. When Inuyasha and I went to see her she had no idea who you were." Kagome grimaced.

"I suppose you could say I know her, but I haven't met her yet," Kagome said, wishing she had some better explanation for the child. Perhaps it would be best to tell Shippo the entire story.

"Do you have visions?" Shippo asked. "I've heard that some demons can tell the future. Can you do that too?"

"I suppose you could say that," she hedged. A cluster of figures stood near the trees. "Miroku!" Kagome gasped, easily able to identify the familiar man dressed in the purple and black robes of a Buddhist monk.

"Hey! Inuyasha's come back!" Shippo exclaimed, leaping from Kagome's shoulder and bounding ahead. He skidded to a halt when Sango strode forward and punched the hanyou in the face.

"Oh! This is so not good," Kagome muttered, feeling the angry pulse of Inuyasha's youki. Shippo hurried forward with even more determination than before. She winced as Sango's knuckles cracked against Inuyasha's jaw a second time. His youki pulsed and then he retaliated. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, horrified. "Beloved!"

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha lay face-down in the dirt by Sango's feet, trying to stifle the anger that simmered within him. He'd been taken off guard by her first attack, and he had allowed her the second because she was his friend. But the two free shots were enough to seriously piss him off. He sure as hell wasn't about to let her try to beat him into submission. If she wanted to fight, he'd fight. Of course he didn't want to kill her, so instead of using his claws he made a fist and employed only a fraction of the force he would have exerted had he been facing a true enemy.

He'd heard Kagome and Shippo approach however he hadn't been able to look away from the slayer without risking another blow to the head. He hadn't expected Kagome to use the rosary, though in hindsight he probably should have. Didn't she trust him not to hurt their friend?! Fuck! Didn't he have the right to protect himself?!

The monk gave a low whistle. "What a powerful kotodama," he said in a sympathetic voice, but then he chuckled. "And with such an interesting incantation." Of course Miroku would find something like that amusing. Inuyasha pierced the monk with a threatening glare.

"Shut the fuck up, houshi," he growled and Miroku frowned in response to the casual insult. "It's not like that." While he knew he wasn't making the greatest first impression, he found it difficult to care. Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and settled into a defensive crouch. He was ready to spring if the slayer decided she wasn't finished her assault.

Sango chanced a glance towards Kagome and narrowed her eyes. "She's the miko?" she asked with a sceptical frown. "That was the kotodama?" The slayer eyed him warily, her palm splayed across her stomach. Inuyasha bared his teeth, daring her to continue her pointless tantrum. Shippo rushed to his side and fiercely glared up at the taijiya. "The word of power is 'beloved'?" she asked incredulously, addressing her question to Kagome.

Kagome frowned, her scent quickly becoming laced with embarrassment. "I don't see why that matters," she replied with a dignified tilt of her chin. In many ways Inuyasha was beginning to miss 'osuwari'. Though it pissed him off that Kagome had originally leashed him with a dog command, the word 'beloved' revealed a facet of their relationship he would much rather have kept private. He scoffed. He didn't think there was a word that could make a kotodama anything less than demeaning.

"I've been accused of desecrating a holy shrine," Sango replied angrily. "If Inuyasha has managed to corrupt a miko I'll never be allowed to return to my village."

"Now wait just a second here," Kagome snapped. "No one's been corrupted and Inuyasha's blood has nothing to do with any of this." The wench's eyes narrowed with curiosity. "How could anyone think you would destroy a shrine?" she asked.

"Inuyasha gave me the Shikon jewel and told me it had been purified," Sango began.

"It was definitely purified," Kagome said tightly, her voice becoming just as brittle as Sango's. Inuyasha straightened from his defensive crouch and took a step towards her, but she shook her head and waved him away. He frowned with worry. He'd reacted instinctively to the fear that had begun to overpower her sweet scent. She was reliving her death.

Sango huffed impatiently at the interruption. "I returned it to the sacred cave. Midoriko... she had vanished."

"Her soul was leaving this world," Kagome replied. "Of course she vanished. Without the jewel there would probably be nothing left to keep the figures in the cave from crumbling to dust."

"That's what I thought," Sango replied, suddenly sounding defeated. "I told the council of elders as much, but..." her voice wavered. Kagome's face softened at the sound of her friend's distress.

"We'll get everything sorted out, Sango. Don't worry," Kagome promised earnestly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She may have easily forgiven Sango, but she wasn't the one who had been punched in the face. Twice.

"Can you really do that?" Sango asked doubtfully.

Kagome set her jaw with determination. "Of course! Inuyasha and I were the ones who purified the jewel, after all. I'm sure we can answer any questions the elders of the village may have. You didn't destroy Midoriko's resting place. We'll prove your innocence."

"Now wait just one second," Inuyasha protested. "How do you know that I even want to help someone who just goes around punching other people in the face?" he asked petulantly. Sango packed one heck of a punch – for a human. Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation, easily seeing through his bluff. Sango, however, looked properly contrite.

"Not so long ago, _you _were probably someone who went around punching other people in the face." Kagome grumbled. "In fact, I wouldn't put it past you, even now."

"Not without provocation," he replied defensively, feeling a little stung by Kagome's words.

"I'd wager that Sango felt that she had been provoked. If I have the story straight, she was exiled from her village because of a favour you had requested of her," Miroku said. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'You see. Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha'. He scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. The slayer deserved to sweat.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango said softly, and he was astonished by the shame he heard in her voice. "I shouldn't have..."

"Forget about it," he interrupted. He'd just wanted her to apologize; he hadn't wanted to make her feel like shit. "No harm done," he asked gruffly. "Your stomach okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sango has told me you have information concerning the demon Naraku," Miroku said. "My family has been..."

"Kagome, let's just tell them the truth," Inuyasha interrupted, growing tired of the repetition. "It'll be easier that way."

Kagome straightened, surprised by his candid suggestion. "You don't think that might change things?" she asked cautiously, her eyes darting towards the others. The monk and slayer exchanged curious, apprehensive looks.

"Things are already different," he replied. "Look what happened to Shippo." He nodded towards the kit. He'd been wrong to assume that just because the Shikon jewel had been purified that Shippo and his father would be safe.

"Alright," Kagome agreed, and gave a quick nod. Now that a course of action had been decided she seemed to quickly warm to the idea. She smiled sincerely at their friends. "I'd like to introduce you to Kaede. We have a lot to talk about."

**xxxxx**

"So you're telling me that you've already met us?" Sango asked, curling her fingers around a mug of aromatic tea that Kaede had provided. Kagome reminded herself to thank the old miko for her hospitality. They sat around the hearth, relaxing after a hearty meal of fresh fish and steamed vegetables. Sango sat facing the doorway and Miroku sat close beside her. Kirara primly reclined between them, eyeing Miroku in a way that made a smile tug on the corners of Kagome's lips. Some things never changed.

"You'll have to excuse us if we seem a bit sceptical. Your tale is rather extraordinary," Miroku said apologetically. He shifted, leaning closer to Sango as he accepted the cup of tea that Kaede offered him. The slayer narrowed her eyes at him and he retreated back to his former position.

Inuyasha snorted in distain. He sat against the outer wall of the hut and Shippo perched on his knee. "Why would we bother lying? It's not like we'd get anything out of it."

"We just want to help," Kagome said. "Naraku has caused so much destruction. We want to do whatever we can to prevent things from happening the way they did the last time."

"You're certain that he destroyed my village?" Sango's face was tense with worry. Kirara lashed her tails with agitation and climbed onto the slayer's lap. "There's no chance that..."

"Everyone was dead," Inuyasha cut in brusquely, leaning forward and absently dislodging Shippo from his perch. The fox sent him a dirty look but he remained oblivious, focused on the slayer. "Only you and your brother survived. The houshi and I spent hours digging pits." Sango looked away, embracing Kirara tightly.

"We don't expect you to believe everything right away," Kagome said hurriedly. She knew that Inuyasha was trying to convince them, but she wasn't sure he was going about it the right way. No one wanted to hear graphic descriptions of grave digging, even if there was a possibility that was what the future held. "Trust takes time," she said. "We're just asking you to give us a chance."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Miroku said pensively, weighing the truth of her words. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really..." Kagome grimaced. The last week had been like a roller-coaster. She barely felt as though she'd had a moment to draw breath before something else had gone catastrophically wrong.

"Ye are welcome to stay here as long as ye have the need," Kaede offered.

"I think our first priority should be Sango's village," Kagome said. She shivered, remembering the absolute destruction they had witnessed. The demon hoard Naraku had sent to destroy the village had been merciless. "It's important that the taijiya are ready to face the possibility of such a massive attack."

"I agree," Miroku nodded, glancing towards Sango. She was pale but stoic.

"Will ye continue to develop your spiritual powers, child?" Kaede asked Kagome, causing Miroku's eyebrows to climb. "Ye should continue to do certain exercises even as ye travel."

"You are not yet fully trained as a miko?" Miroku asked. "Usually children with your level of spiritual power are groomed for the role since childhood."

"Yeah... Well, as unbelievable as it may seem, I come from a different time period," she said, trying not to wince. She remembered how isolated she had felt when she had confided the mystery of the well to her family and they had accused her of lying. She shook her head in an attempt to pull herself together. "Youkai are almost non-existent in the future. Only very superstitious, old-fashioned people believe in spiritual power."

"Even if you are from the future," Miroku began rather doubtfully, "you must have had some experience during your quest for the Shikon jewel. I can't imagine you would consider such a dangerous task without _some_ training," he pressed.

"I can sense demonic auras and I can purify things," Kagome said uncomfortably. "I can't really do much else."

"You can shoot sacred arrows," Inuyasha interjected and Kagome found herself heartened by his support. Her archery had improved significantly since she had shattered the Shikon jewel.

"And you would like to continue to develop your talents?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin. "I could probably assist lady Kaede with certain aspects of your training. Master Mushin always said I had a special knack for writing ofuda and casting barriers."

"Keh! That sodden old coot?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Mushin wasn't always so fond of drink," he said sharply. "Before my father's death he was a different man." Kagome drew in a long, slow breath. Miroku had never mentioned that to them before. All his stories about Mushin had been very light hearted.

"Well I knew he wasn't useless," Inuyasha muttered. "Anyone who's brave enough to try and mend that hole in your hand has my respect."

"Don't mind Inuyasha," Shippo told Miroku seriously. "He only means about half of the insensitive things he says." Kagome snorted. The fox quickly darted away from Inuyasha's half-hearted swipe. She was relieved to see the monk's lips twitch in response to the child's humour.

"I'd be happy for any help you're willing to offer," Kagome replied and Kaede nodded her approval.

"There's just one problem," Sango said softly. "The elders will probably want a demonstration of the kotodama before they allow either of you to enter the village." Indignant outrage churned Kagome's stomach. How could people be so closed minded?!

"But we're trying to help! Why should Inuyasha be punished because of someone else's fear? Shouldn't he be judged by his actions?"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. If anything, his easy acceptance made her even more appalled. He didn't deserve to be a target of bigotry. She felt sick with frustration just thinking about all of the hardship he had been forced to endure following the deaths of his parents. He hadn't asked to be born a hanyou!

"Well," Sango hesitated, "that wasn't really what I was trying to say." She flushed and looked away, embarrassed. "The elders will want proof that Inuyasha isn't a threat, but they won't listen to a word you say after they hear the subjugation."

"Because it's an endearment?" Kagome asked, cold with fury.

"Well... yes," Sango admitted. "But that's not to say I agree with them," she rushed on. "You and Inuyasha seem to be doing everything you can to help my village. Your fight against Naraku is noble," she said, casting a look towards Miroku from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not angry with you, Sango," Kagome said, trying to calm herself down. "I'm angry with the situation."

"I fear this is my fault," Kaede said, and Miroku stifled a cough when he inhaled a sip of his tea. "Ye may remember that I was the one who suggested the word of binding."

"Why don't 'cha just take it off and start again?" Inuyasha asked. "We could go back to 'osuwari'," he suggested, though his tone was decidedly unenthusiastic.

"We should take it off entirely," Kagome said mulishly, crossing her arms in defiance.

"The elders would never trust a demon inside the palisade." Sango said, though Kirara mewed in disagreement. "They would never trust a hanyou like Inuyasha inside the village. He can look a bit... fierce," she amended, scratching Kirara's ears in apology.

"It seems we have found ourselves in a difficult situation already," Miroku sighed. "How long did it take you to create the first kotodama?"

"Well... I didn't really," Kagome admitted in a small voice. "Kikyo did."

"But only the creator of the beads can impose the word of binding," he said, fixing her with a curious look. She shrunk back under the weight of the monk's stare.

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. They share a soul so the beads resonated with Kagome in her time of need," Kaede explained. Kagome grimaced. She hadn't needed the kotodama for quite a long time. It was only during their first weeks travelling together that she had honestly relied upon it.

"Why don't 'cha just take the damn beads off and then put them back on?" Inuyasha growled. "It seems easy enough to me."

"Ah, but once a kotodama has been activated, the word of power cannot be changed," Miroku explained. "What you're suggesting, Inuyasha, wouldn't accomplish anything at all."

"So we're stuck," Kagome said, a knot forming in her belly. "Until I can make my own kotodama and change the word, we won't be able to clear Sango's name." Her head spun when she contemplated the vast task before her. She had wanted to learn how to use her spiritual power but she had never imagined she would have to contend with such a stressful deadline. There was a good chance that people would die if she didn't figure things out quickly.

"We could start hunting Naraku instead," Sango suggested and Kagome felt panic begin to claw at her.

"I... I'm not ready for that," she said shakily as her stomach convulsed with remembered pain. She couldn't face him. Not so soon after... She fought down her terror and forced herself to breathe. "I need more time," she whispered.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he glanced over at her. Kagome looked away, ashamed that her weakness was holding them all back. "We are not prepared, Sango," Miroku said, uncharacteristically grave. "Naraku is a powerful adversary."

"If we faced him right now," Inuyasha said, his voice low, "we'd lose."

**A/N: I always found it a bit strange that Kaede didn't activate Inuyasha's rosary herself. Why take the time to explain things to Kagome when there's a ferocious hanyou after her? For the purposes of this story I'm going to assume that Kaede could not activate the kotodama Kikyo had made. She carried the beads with her in memory of her older sister, not because she could ever hope to use them. Kaede was able to get the beads around Inuyasha's neck, but only Kikyo or Kagome could say the 'word' and get the spell to function. Without that, Kaede would just be giving Inuyasha a fashionable necklace. ****Thanks for reading. Your enthusiasm keeps me going! :)**

**Edited March 10****th****, 2010**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 11**

The smell of freshly ground ink tickled Kagome's nose. It was no surprise that despite the inclement weather, Inuyasha and Shippo had vacated the hut as soon as Miroku had begun to set out his writing utensils. The morning had dawned gray and ominous, much to her disappointment. She had hoped to wash some of her clothes before her tutors descended upon her. As soon as she had peered outside into the dreary downpour she had known that her laundry would have to wait. It was probably for the best, she reflected. She had a lot to learn.

Kaede had left the hut shortly after dawn to attend a young mother who was struggling to care for her sick child. The old miko had left Kagome's training in Miroku's hands and had warned them that she would likely be gone for most of the day.

Sango sat in one corner of the hut, absently honing the edge of her giant bone boomerang. Kirara had reluctantly returned to the taijiya village earlier that morning. The two tailed cat had only been persuaded to leave after they had promised to follow as soon as their preparations were complete. Even though one of their old companions was no longer with them, Kagome was reassured that Kohaku would be protected should anything happen before they arrived.

Without her feline friend, Sango seemed lonely and withdrawn. Even though she knew it was silly, Kagome found herself feeling much the same. It was disconcerting to be around people she cared about when their connection was so blatantly one sided. Sango and Miroku were nice enough, but they had yet to relax in her presence. She found it rather painful to be relegated from a friend to an acquaintance. Kagome was glad for Inuyasha's company, even if he seemed to be doing his best to avoid talking to her at the moment.

"Alright," Miroku said when at last he seemed satisfied that all of the materials had been set out properly. "Are you ready to begin your lesson?"

Jostled from her thoughts by Miroku's question, Kagome was called back to the present. "Okay," she replied, summoning all her determination. She would do her best to learn everything as quickly as she could. She had to focus.

The writing tools were neatly spread out before him on the wooden floor of the hut. A single bamboo-and-fur calligraphy brush sat next to a small dish of jet-black ink which shone in the light of the fire. A small stack of paper slips sat to one side, carefully wrapped in a scrap of roughly woven cloth.

She walked over and knelt beside him, careful not to sit too close. Though it had been quite a long time since Miroku had last made any overtures towards her, Kagome was suddenly quite aware that she was in a rather perilous position. While she knew that Inuyasha's scowling presence would be enough to dissuade the monk from molesting her, she was unsure if Sango's company would have the same effect. Would Sango even care if Miroku chose to indulge his lecherous habits? She'd just have to be wary, Kagome thought, gritting her teeth.

"Do you have much experience writing calligraphy?" he asked and for a moment Kagome was baffled by his question. She nodded. It belatedly occurred to her that reading and writing might be uncommon talents among the women of this era. She knew that Sango could write, but her friend's upbringing could hardly be called average.

"When you prepare an ofuda you are actually channeling your spiritual power through your brush and into the paper itself," Miroku said, picking up the brush and carefully loading its bristles with ink. "The word you decide to use is immaterial. I'd recommend starting with words you are very comfortable writing. Once you have mastered that task, you can begin creating more standard seals and charms." Kagome watched carefully as bright tendrils of Miroku's aura flowed into the brush. When the bristles touched the slip of parchment, the paper absorbed both the ink and the spiritual power. He looked up. "Would you like to try?"

"Alright," Kagome nodded, deftly accepting the brush. With a small twinge of homesickness she decided that she would write the name of her family's shrine. She didn't feel comfortable writing just anything on one of Miroku's carefully prepared slips of paper. In this era, good quality paper was probably very difficult to make. She found it odd to think about the value of something that she had always taken for granted.

She concentrated and felt a prickling sensation creep down her arm as her energy began to flow into the brush. She smiled, encouraged by the familiar feeling. Channeling her spiritual power into the brush was just like pressing her power into a purifying arrow. This was easier than she thought. Confidently, she moved the brush towards the paper.

"Wait, lady Kagome!" Miroku began hastily, but it was too late. The bristles of the brush touched the parchment and it burst into flames. "That might be a little too much energy," he finished weakly, looking on as Kagome frantically smothered the small fire.

"Oh!" Kagome cried, looking at the charred spot that now decorated the floorboards of Kaede's hut. "How am I ever going to finish making a kotodama when I can't even manage to write a basic ofuda?" she exclaimed, slumping forward and covering her face with her hands. She was absolutely mortified! They didn't have time for her to make such stupid mistakes!

"Don't despair," Miroku said, beginning to rub her back in comforting circles. "That was an excellent first try," he continued. Kagome sat up and fixed him with a withering look.

"I'm obviously not an expert with these sorts of things, but generally when something bursts into flames it's a _bad_ thing," she grumbled, stiffening as the monk's hand began to trail down her spine. How could Miroku act like this when so much was at stake?! She smacked his arm and he reluctantly removed his offending palm from her body.

Sango stood up suddenly, drawing their attention. "I'm going to do my daily training," she mumbled, hoisting Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and striding out of the hut and into the rain. Miroku stared after her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Suddenly Kagome was furious with him. Here she was, doing her best to prepare to fight an enemy who had already managed to get the better of her once, and he was allowing himself to get distracted by her ass! Not only that, but his lecherous behavior was already hurting Sango! "You're a real jerk, you know?" she fumed. "I know you're cursed and everything, but seriously, that's a pretty weak excuse."

"Pardon?" His eyebrows raised in response to her unexpected anger. "An excuse for what?"

"Putting your hands on everything female within grabbing distance, that's what! I have more important things to worry about than whether or not it's safe to sit so close beside you during our lessons! If I can't learn to use my power soon, innocent people could die!" Kagome yelled. "Don't you understand that? I need you to take this seriously, Miroku!"

"I assure you, lady Kagome, I'm taking this very…"

"No, you're not!" she cried. "You're not!" Kagome didn't think she had ever been this angry with Miroku before; it was an uncomfortable feeling. "You're not really attracted to me, we both know that," He opened his mouth as if to protest but she was in no mood to hear petty complements. "I _know _you Miroku," she said quietly, and to her horror her voice cracked.

"Kagome…" he began, at last starting to look abashed.

"Just… don't!" she said tremulously.

"You have my word," he said solemnly. "It was not my intention to upset you."

"I know that," Kagome mumbled, feeling a little guilty for her outburst. She was in a vile mood and she had no right to take it out on Miroku. She'd never had so much resting on her shoulders before. "I'm just a bit tense right now," she said, exhaling noisily. She reclaimed the discarded calligraphy brush and balanced it across the ink dish. "I don't know if I can do this in time."

"Last night you spoke about your quest for the Shikon jewel," he said encouragingly. "You and Inuyasha were eventually able to successfully purify the stone when many others had previously failed. Why shouldn't you be confident that your hunt for Naraku will end with comparable success?" he asked, and Kagome had to fight down the manic laughter she felt bubbling within her.

"Success?" she choked. "That was _not_ success. That was failure."

"But…" he started to protest, but she shook her head to silence him. She knew that Miroku was trying to comfort her, but he had inadvertently stumbled upon the worst topic imaginable.

"Naraku… I was injured," she said, her voice shaking. "I wished on the jewel. Inuyasha wished on the jewel. Nothing happened." Kagome fisted her hands and pressed them tightly against her thighs to prevent them from shaking. "I… I _died_." Miroku frowned, and she knew that her explanation was only serving to confuse him further. She had to be strong. "Inuyasha told me that after… his demon took control. He had the jewel. He must have wished a second time." How was she going to prove Sango's innocence if she could barely force herself to talk about this with her friends? "Midoriko appeared to him. The jewel required unity; three aspects of the soul and a single wish. It wouldn't work until Inuyasha had transformed, but by then… I had… I was…" She broke off, hoping she'd said enough.

"Human, hanyou and demon," he mumbled, understanding beginning to light his eyes.

"And a single wish," Kagome confirmed, giving a single nod. She swallowed the solid lump in her throat.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"We wished for a second chance."

They were silent for a long time after that, and Kagome was grateful that he gave her time to recompose herself. Though she had successfully managed to stifle her tears, her nose had clogged and she was forced to sniffle ingloriously. The fire crackled and she focused on the familiar, comforting noise. She closed her eyes, relaxing until the tight ache of tension in her stomach began to diffuse.

"May I ask you a question?" he inquired, breaking the quiet.

Kagome smiled. "You just did," she said, feeling much more like herself.

"You seem very certain that I am not attracted to you," he said, studying her intently. "Why?"

She almost laughed. "You know why," she replied, unsure if she had a right to meddle in his relationship with Sango, if he even had one yet. A contemplative look crept across Miroku's features.

"I see."

"Don't hurt her," Kagome warned. By even saying this much she was giving something away, but she couldn't stop herself. She'd watched Sango get upset far too many times to remain silent. "If you're serious about her, you'd better act like it."

His lips quivered in the beginnings of a smile. "You're a loyal friend, aren't you, Kagome."

"I try," she replied loftily.

"Would you like to try your hand at another ofuda?" he asked. She picked up the brush and carefully loaded it with ink. Miroku silently placed a slip of parchment before her.

"Too much power?" Kagome asked, hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was to accidently start another fire.

"I think that should be just fine," Miroku nodded encouragingly and Kagome felt a wave of affection for her friend. She snorted. Her emotional outburst had likely scared the heck out of him. But then again, he had always managed to comfort Sango in her times of need.

She slowly brought the brush down and winced when the edges of the paper began to blister. Kagome finished the last stroke and then grinned widely. Sure, the charm was a bit burnt around the edges, but it had held together. "I did it," she said, breathless. He chuckled.

"Now let us move on to seals. I want you to have at least one ready before our demon companions return," he teased. "I'll likely require the protection," he added with a genuine grimace.

**xxxxx**

"What do you think Sango's doing out in the rain?" Shippo asked. "She's been throwing that big bone weapon around for _ages_." His small hands were tightly tucked against the fabric of Inuyasha's fire-rat. The child had quickly realized that the garment was able to ward off the chill of the stormy weather. The fox was perched on his shoulder, taking shelter from the elements by hiding underneath his hair. He was such a little wimp, Inuyasha thought, but he felt very little annoyance. Though he'd never believed it was possible, the runt was starting to grow on him. Shippo still had his moments, but the kid was actually alright when he wasn't trying to joke around.

"The monk probably pissed her off," Inuyasha replied, seeing the vicious way the slayer threw Hiraikotsu. This was definitely more than just training; this was jealousy. Inuyasha scowled, popping his knuckles. If Sango was jealous, that meant Miroku had touched Kagome. "Fucking lecher," he growled.

"Hey, Sango," Shippo called, at last alerting the slayer to their presence. "How much longer do you think Kagome will be using that nasty ink?" Sango deftly caught her weapon and walked over to where Inuyasha stood, half-sheltered by a large tree that divided the common grounds of the village from the forest.

"They'll be at it all day if that _monk_ has anything to say about it," she said darkly. Inuyasha snorted. If it wasn't for the fact that Miroku had laid his hands on Kagome he might have found Sango's ill concealed envy amusing.

"They'd better not," Shippo said, sounding alarmed at the prospect. He pressed himself closer against Inuyasha's back.

"You know, Miroku's not a bad guy," Inuyasha said gruffly, though he knew his tone wasn't exactly amiable. Thinking of the monk's hands caressing Kagome's curves made him want to break the man's fingers. Inuyasha grit his teeth and fought down his own protective instincts. He wouldn't actually hurt Miroku. But perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to frighten him a little…

"You don't sound very convinced," Sango replied, her brow arching with wry humor. Inuyasha knew he wasn't very skilled at keeping his emotions from showing on his face but sometimes he wished he could be a little more subtle.

"Yeah well…" He let out a tense breath. "It's been a long time since I had to worry about him trying that sort of thing on Kagome," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah?" Sango asked, surprised. She pushed back a tendril of hair that had plastered itself to her cheek. "I can't see him ever changing. To be honest, I'm not really sure why I agreed to travel with him in the first place."

"For all his failings, Miroku is surprisingly loyal," he said, wondering why Sango seemed to be looking to him for reassurance. It made him more than a little uncomfortable. "I've lost track of the number of times the stupid houshi risked his life needlessly." Sango's eyes rested upon him thoughtfully.

"Well, he sure seems to have impressed you," she said after a moment.

"Keh! Miroku's a pain in the ass," he grumbled and Sango laughed at his unintentional double entendre.

"You're a good friend, Inuyasha," she said, startling him. "You don't fool me."

"I'm not trying to fool you," he replied. "If you have any sense at all, you'll stay away from the letch and his wandering hands," he groused. Stupid Kagome, he thought angrily. She was way too trusting. The fucking monk had probably molested her a dozen times by now.

"You want me to go back in there and keep an eye on Kagome?" Sango asked with a small, sympathetic smile. What the hell?! He felt his cheeks heat and told himself it was anger, not embarrassment.

"Do whatever the hell you like," he snapped. "I don't care." Once again, the words sounded forced.

Sango nodded and heaved her weapon over her shoulder. "I'll go back then," she told him and then addressed the fox. "Don't worry, Shippo, I'll get them to hurry things up," she promised. She turned and began to trudge across the sodden grass.

"You'd better," the kit called after her and burrowed more deeply beneath the veil of Inuyasha's hair.

**xxxxx***

"Sango," Miroku greeted her when she slipped back inside the hut. Kagome looked up from her writing and smiled. Sango was forced to turn away lest the jealousy she felt churning her stomach be revealed upon her face. She had no right to feel this way, she told herself firmly. She had simply agreed to travel with the monk, nothing more. So what if he had asked her to bear his children? It obviously hadn't meant a thing. She was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

"Are you two almost finished your lesson? Inuyasha and Shippo are getting tired of waiting in the rain," she said, and winced at the sharpness of her voice.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed guiltily. "I'd forgotten all about them! They must be absolutely miserable!" To her credit, Kagome immediately put down her brush and began to tuck away the writing implements. She walked to the door and ducked out briefly to dispose of the left-over ink. When she returned she set some water to boil above the fire.

Sango carefully leaned her dripping weapon in a corner by the entrance and stiffly flexed her fingers. She was chilled to the bone. She shouldn't have allowed herself to stay out there for so long, but she hadn't been able to bear the thought of returning.

Inuyasha had surprised her. She hadn't expected to be able to speak with the hanyou so candidly. She had been stubbornly clinging to her resentment towards him since she had been exiled from her village. It was easier that way. It hurt to think that her father had so easily allowed the prejudice of the village elders to cloud his judgment. If Inuyasha was somehow at fault it made her father less culpable and her banishment less of a betrayal.

After her tantrum yesterday, Sango had realized that although Inuyasha was a hanyou, he was also very human. It was impossible to stay angry with him. He was gruff, but his manner was familiar to her – she knew his type well. Sango had spent her entire life in the company of stubborn, pig-headed taijiya. When Inuyasha spoke derisively about his friend, Sango heard the real message. The stupid houshi who needlessly risked his life was truly an honorable man who would stop at nothing to ensure his friends' safety.

She sighed, angry that her thoughts had once again come back to the monk. She walked over to her small package of belongings and extracted her dry taijiya uniform. She had been stupid to venture out into the rain in just her travelling clothes. The dragon-hide would have better protected her from the cold, damp weather.

"Would you mind?" Sango asked coldly, fixing the monk with a look that threatened pain. A slow, knowing smile spread across his face when he saw the change of clothing she held in her hands.

"Not at all," he said teasingly. Sango saw red.

"Get out," she ordered. "Now."

"If you insist," he sighed wistfully, but he got to his feet and exited the hut. Sango exhaled slowly, hating that his teasing could infuriate her so easily. If she was going to be able to work with the monk at all, she'd need to learn how to tolerate his superficial flirtation.

Kagome followed him to the doorway and for a moment Sango thought that she too would exit the hut. She stopped at the entrance and crossed her arms. Sango stared for a moment before she realized that the odd woman was making sure the perverted monk didn't give in to the temptation to peek.

Sango began to shed her sodden clothing, finding it difficult to pick at the knots with her frozen fingers. She felt awkward in the other woman's company even though she seemed friendly enough. It was difficult for Sango to accept that Kagome knew so much about her already. Kagome claimed to be from the future and slowly Sango was beginning to believe her. The combination of her outlandish clothing and her strange foreknowledge were beginning to erode whatever doubts Sango could have clung to.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Kagome said, continuing to guard her post. Sango paused, bewildered.

"Sorry for what?"

"Miroku," she said and Sango could almost hear her roll her eyes. "After you left I really lost my temper with him," Kagome admitted. "I don't think he'll touch me again."

"I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you," she snapped, wondering why Kagome felt the need to talk about this.

"Sango," Kagome said in an oddly plaintive voice. "Please don't be angry with me." Sango blinked, belatedly realizing how cold her reply had been. She felt a rush of sympathy for the other woman. Kagome had been nothing but kind to her. She had offered to argue her case to the village elders and she was also willing to fight to protect the taijiya village. With a sinking feeling Sango realized that so far she had done absolutely nothing to deserve such acts of friendship. Since the moment she had arrived in the village she had been acting like a spoiled child. She'd started a pointless flight, pouted, and generally felt sorry for herself. It was a wonder Kagome had even bothered with her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said softly, securing the last ties of her dry taijiya uniform. "This must be very difficult for you and Inuyasha. I should be more understanding."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean…" Kagome stuttered, faltering when she looked over her shoulder and noticed Sango's astounded expression. "I know you're going through a really tough time. I know how close you were to your family." Sango began to carefully arrange her wet kimono so it would dry.

"I suppose I should be grateful that they're still alive," she forced herself to say.

Kagome sighed heavily. "You're sure the elders will need a demonstration of the kotodama? We could always just fake it. I mean, I could say a word and Inuyasha could pretend to fall to the ground. I'm trying my best to learn everything I can, but I still have a ways to go before I can even think about making a new rosary."

"The elders would know. Even though they are not powerful enough to channel spiritual power, many of them are able to sense it. It has to be a real subjugation."

"Oh," Kagome said and began to chew nervously on her bottom lip. "Well, we could split up, I suppose. Inuyasha and I could stay here with Kaede while I train and you and Miroku could set out towards your village."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said. "I know you're trying your best. Kirara is guarding Kohaku and I _did_ warn the others before I left. They're taijiya. They should be alright." Please, let them be alright, Sango prayed.

Kagome visibly relaxed at her words. After a moment she snickered. "Should we let him back in yet?" she asked, a wicked gleam shining in her eyes. Sango snorted. It was tempting to punish the houshi for his transgressions.

"Is he always like that?" Sango asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Does he ever stop womanizing?"

"He got better," Kagome replied cautiously and Sango was startled by the unexpected stab of disappointment she felt. If Miroku had only gotten 'better' it meant his flirting had never completely stopped.

"Oh," she said softly. It was more painful than she had thought it would be to have her suspicions confirmed. She was just one of many women the monk had tried to charm. She was nothing special at all.

"I think you just need to be patient," Kagome said, but Sango barely heard her.

"Yeah. Well, I'm finished," Sango said, talking about more than simply changing her clothing. There was no way she would tolerate a man who was unfaithful. She'd just have to find a way to ignore him. She stood up and made her way towards the entrance. "You can come in now, monk," she called. Miroku ducked back into the hut and made his way to the hearth.

"The weather really is terrible," he grumbled, reaching his hands towards the warmth of the fire. "I must remember to extend my sympathies to Inuyasha and Shippo when they return."

"I should go call them back," Kagome said and a strangely determined look crossed her features. "I have to talk to Inuyasha about a few things, so don't worry if we don't come back right away," she said, bending down to collect a thin stack of ofuda. Sango goggled at her. Was she planning to seal him?! Wasn't Inuyasha Kagome's 'beloved'?! Sango supposed that when dealing with a hanyou, a woman might be tempted to use rather extreme measures. But wasn't a kotodama enough?

"We will have tea waiting for your return," Miroku said. Kagome reached into her strange yellow bag and extracted a sturdy-looking parasol. She smiled at them and then strode out into the rain without another word.

"Kagome can be a little scary," Sango mumbled. She was probably reading too much into things. Kagome had been livid last night when she had thought she would have to subdue Inuyasha without cause.

"Coming from you, I find that rather amusing," Miroku laughed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

**xxxxx**

"Kagome!" Shippo's clear voice easily cut through the patter of the storm. She looked up to find Inuyasha leaning against a tree at the edge of the village commons. His ears were flattened against the rain and his expression was thunderous. Kagome gulped. He looked absolutely furious with her. She supposed that after spending most of the day out here in the rain, he had a reason to be angry with her.

"There you are!" she said as cheerfully as she could manage and hurried towards them. "We're finally finished with the ink. I'm really sorry it took so long." If anything, Inuyasha's frown deepened in response to her apology.

"You forgot about us," Shippo accused plaintively, peering out at her from underneath a curtain of Inuyasha's hair. Kagome's heart clenched. The child looked absolutely miserable. "You took forever!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she vowed. "You were very patient, Shippo. How would you like another package of Pockey for a treat?"

"Pockey?" he asked, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word. Kagome felt badly for trying to bribe her way back into the child's good graces, but she'd do whatever she had to.

"You remember that special snack I gave you the other day?" she prompted, and a cautious smile bloomed on Shippo's face.

"Alright," he said benevolently. "But I'm still angry with you. The next time it rains you'd better not use that nasty ink."

"I promise," Kagome agreed readily. "I really didn't mean for it to take so long."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha snapped, standing straight and beginning to move towards Kaede's hut.

"I need to talk with you, Inuyasha," she said, her heart in her throat. Perhaps it would be a better idea to wait for awhile, but the rain at least ensured that they wouldn't be spied upon. Now that Kaede's hut was so crowded, Kagome didn't know when they might have another opportunity.

"It can wait."

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" she cried, clutching her umbrella with white knuckles. He flinched.

"Fucking bitch!" he exploded, pivoting to face her. "Would you stop it with that damn word already?! It doesn't work anymore!"

"It makes you listen," Kagome responded tightly. Inuyasha hadn't called her a bitch for ages. It stung.

"I'm outta here," Shippo grumbled and leapt from Inuyasha's shoulder. "All they ever do is fight," the child mumbled darkly before he was out of earshot. They both ignored him.

Inuyasha set his jaw stubbornly and glared at her. His golden eyes flashed with tightly restrained anger. "I have nothing to say to you, wench. I'm going back to the hut."

"Coward," Kagome hissed, stalking towards him and shoving him in the chest. She was absolutely livid. She was trying to work up the courage to confess her love for him and he was being a complete jerk. "You coward." If the situation weren't so serious, Kagome might have laughed at his incredulous expression.

"Take that back, wench," he seethed, capturing her hand as she moved to push him a second time. He held tightly as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"You're running away from me! What else am I supposed to call you?"

"I ain't afraid of you," he growled.

"Prove it," she challenged, and before she had even finished the sentence, his lips crossed hers with an almost ferocious intensity. Her umbrella fell to the ground. She gasped against his mouth, shocked that she had been able to provoke him to this. He pressed closer to her, one of his arms curving around her hip, the other steadying her against his chest. And just as suddenly as he had descended upon her, he attempted retreat.

"How's that for afraid, wench," he mumbled against the skin of her cheek, at last releasing her hand from his grip. She immediately buried her fingers in the fabric of his fire-rat robes, stepping forward as he attempted to back away. His already uneven breathing stuttered at her touch. Her mind whirled dizzily; she couldn't believe he'd kissed her like that.

"Stop being so smug," she grumbled. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the damp fabric of his clothing. His body was warm and solid against hers and suddenly she was very aware of how broad his shoulders were.

"Smug? You're the one who wanted..." his words died when she kissed his neck. "Kagome," he said, tensing at the contact. There was a note of warning in his voice. She gently pressed her teeth against his skin, contrasting the solid texture with a soft brush of her lips. The air left Inuyasha's lungs with a sharp hiss.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she breathed, rising onto the balls of her feet to capture his lips with her own. "Let me stay with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning back to study her face. Kagome felt her cheeks blush tomato-red. The disbelief and hope in his tone made her heart ache. "It won't be easy," he warned. The solemn look in his eyes told her he was reliving the latest bigotry he'd been forced to endure.

"I know," she whispered, "but you're worth it," she said firmly.

**A/N: I know that Kagome doesn't usually argue with Miroku, but I think she wouldn't hesitate to put the monk in his place if he really pissed her off. Also, if anyone was wondering, Kagome didn't ever intend to use the ofuda on Inuyasha. She was taking precautions because she wasn't bringing a bow. It was all in Sango's head.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 12**

Sango sat by the hearth, carefully brewing some tea in an effort to ward off the growing chill of the late afternoon. She worked with careful precision, acutely aware that the monk seemed to be watching her every move. She found his appraising stare rather unnerving, especially now that she had changed into the clean, warm leather of her slayer uniform. While she had never before felt self-conscious in her dragon-hide armor, it wasn't often that she wore it in a peaceful environment. She felt out of place.

The woven mat that shielded the entrance of the hut billowed inward and a small figure scurried into the room. Shippo stood for a moment, sodden and miserable, before he began to squeeze the rainwater from his bushy tail. "Ah, Shippo," Miroku began, but faltered under the weight of the boy's scowl. "Come warm yourself by the fire," he suggested weakly. Sango snorted, unable to suppress her amusement at how easily the monk was cowed by the small kit. Miroku deserved a hard time after keeping the child in the rain for so long.

"Are Kagome and Inuyasha coming?" Sango asked, glancing back towards the hut's entrance. Though the storm seemed to be easing, rain and wind continued to buffet the village. She doubted that Kagome's unusual parasol would provide her with adequate protection against the storm.

"If they don't kill each other first," Shippo grumbled and stomped towards Kagome's strange yellow bag. The kit hesitated for a moment before he began to struggle with the unfamiliar straps and fastenings that held the sack closed. He tugged on the heavy fabric and managed to tip the bag on its side for easier access.

"Kill each other?" Sango asked, remembering the stack of ofuda Kagome had taken with her when she had departed. "Surely they wouldn't…" she said, but her words sounded weak even to her own ears.

"All they ever do is fight," Shippo complained. He made a small sound of satisfaction when he managed to open the bag. The small fox leaned forward and nearly disappeared inside the large sack.

"Um, Shippo? Has lady Kagome given you permission to go through her possessions?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" the child snapped, but his reply was rather muffled. "She said I could have some Po-key when I got back to the hut, but then she and Inuyasha started arguing." Shippo withdrew from the bag clutching a small rectangular package to his chest. The boy's aura sparked with annoyance. "I don't understand it! You'd think that they'd get along if they _really_ loved each other," he complained.

Miroku chuckled. "Love can take on many forms, Shippo. Perhaps you'll understand when you're older." Sango rolled her eyes at the monk and he grinned in response to her obvious skepticism. "An argument can often be an ideal way to fan the flames of passion," he continued, eyes sparkling.

"Passion, eh?" Sango drawled. "I find that difficult to believe."

"Dear, sweet Sango," he sighed. "Perhaps you haven't found a man brave enough to challenge you until now," he said, fixing her with an uncomfortably direct look. She gulped, but refused to allow herself to turn away from the intensity of Miroku's unusual violet eyes.

She raised her chin. "I grew up in a village of taijiya. The men were very brave. I just don't see how an argument could ever lead to the type of passion _you're_ talking about," she grumbled, crossing her arms. She couldn't let the monk get to her, but she could feel her cheeks begin to warm despite her determination.

He tilted his head, and considered her carefully. "Heated words can brighten the complexion and infuse the eyes with a certain… fire. I can understand how Inuyasha might find it tempting to provoke lady Kagome's temper. While some people enjoy a quarrel, I must admit that I much prefer a reconciliation to a dispute." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sango was torn between amusement and disgust.

"Keh!" Shippo scoffed, and then tore open the rectangular package with his teeth. "All of you are crazy," he declared.

**xxxxx**

Kagome was warm and pliant in his arms. The hot, liquid slide of her tongue against his was driving him crazy. Where the hell had she learned to do something like that?! If it hadn't meant that he would have to stop the delicious friction, he would have demanded that she tell him. As it was, he angled his mouth more firmly across hers and delighted in the soft sound of contentment that rose from her in response. A shudder wracked his body when he realized that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

He had thought that once he'd started to kiss her, the heat he'd felt growing inside him would dissipate. Instead, he found that her touch had honed his desire into something that was difficult to ignore. He braced one hand against the bark of the tree at her back and lifted her against him. Her legs rose to grip his hips in an instinctive movement that was simultaneously familiar and electrifying. He'd grown so accustomed to her close physical proximity during their travels that it came as a surprise that such a small motion could have such a great effect on him. She broke from the kiss, wide-eyed and disheveled. He knew without a doubt that this moment would come back to haunt him the next time he carried her on his back.

"Inuyasha?" she asked and he savored the rich texture of her voice. He'd never heard her sound quite like that before. She swallowed, and he was fascinated by the ripple of movement beneath the smooth skin of her neck.

"What is it, wench?" he mumbled, cradling her back with his palm as he shifted to pin her against the tree more firmly. He felt one of his claws catch on the heavy fabric of her strange hakama and found himself yearning for the ridiculous green kimono she always wore.

"We… Don't you think we're moving a bit, um, fast?" she asked hesitantly. He was transfixed by the way she nibbled on her full lower lip. Her mouth was swollen from their kisses, he realized with a jolt. He grinned. "Inuyasha?" she prompted, reminding him that she had asked a question.

"Hmm?" She was so fucking distracting. How did she expect him to focus when all he could think about was how much he wanted to continue kissing her?

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded, starting to sound annoyed.

"Sure I am."

"So, what did I say?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. It occurred to him that although their relationship was changing, they would continue to bicker as they always had. He leaned over and began to nibble at her ear but she squirmed away and swatted his shoulder. She fixed him with an expectant look.

"Keh! Fine, wench!" he snapped. She obviously wasn't going to let this go. "You said something about moving. I think we're just fine right here."

She sighed with exasperation. "I said I think we should stop," she said, and he watched as her cheeks reddened enticingly. "It's just… We… I…" she trailed off. Embarrassment was stealing her words. She took a deep breath and set her jaw stubbornly, but she remained unable to look him in the eye. "It's still raining, and I'm getting cold," she said. He blinked, once again becoming aware of their surroundings. Kagome's warm presence had easily made him forget the pelting rain and the chill wind.

"I'll keep you warm," he offered quickly, unwilling to relinquish their close proximity just yet. Kagome started him by snorting with laugher.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly when she noticed the hurt look he couldn't quite keep from flashing across his face. "You just sounded like you were channeling Miroku," she explained. He huffed indignantly.

"I ain't like him," he grumbled, though he thought he'd probably have more empathy for the monk in the future. He was starting to comprehend the allure of a woman's curves – not that he was even remotely tempted to start groping random females.

"I know that," Kagome said fondly and pressed her palm to his cheek. He stepped back and allowed her feet to touch the ground once more. When she grabbed his hand and started towards the hut Inuyasha was suddenly very aware of the havoc she'd wreaked upon his self-control.

Over the last few days he'd been trying to distance himself from her. How would she ever be respected as a miko if she had such a close relationship with a filthy hanyou? But once again, his well meaning resistance had crumbled at its very first test. Inuyasha was beginning to realize that he was unbelievably selfish when it came to Kagome. He had no right kissing her if he truly wanted to protect her. It was likely that if the villagers discovered their relationship, she would be shunned. How could they trust Kagome if they feared she would soon be tainted by the power of his demonic blood?

She'd said that she wanted to stay with him and he'd responded by telling her that it wouldn't be easy. He knew that she'd taken his warning as the tacit acceptance he'd meant it to be, or she would never have allowed him to kiss her like that. He'd be a complete fool if he didn't accept what she offered him, but now that his blood was starting to cool he wondered if she truly understood what she was getting herself into. He knew she wasn't completely ignorant, but he wondered if her caring heart could withstand the censure that was sure to come once it became known that she had allied herself with him.

He drew back and allowed his fingers to slip from hers. She cast a look at him over her shoulder and frowned curiously. "Inuyasha?" she asked. His ears flattened. How was he supposed to explain his hesitation to her? He'd never been good at this sort of thing – he was much more comfortable letting his actions speak for themselves. Kagome would undoubtedly get the wrong idea if he tried to distance himself from her _now_. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He opened his mouth to speak, but a shift in the wind made him freeze.

They were being watched.

The familiar, vile scent made him reach for the hilt of the sword that was no longer at his hip. He swore, turning back towards the forest's edge just in time to see an eerily familiar figure step out into the open. Fury nearly blinded him when he realized what was happening. That bastard was wearing _her_ form as a disguise.

"Traitor! Inuyasha, you traitor!" Kikyo's furious voice crackled like thunder.

"Kikyo?" Kagome breathed when she peered around his shoulder. The traditional red and white garb of a miko easily stood out from the lush greenery.

"Kagome, go back to Kaede's hut," he hissed, trying his best to keep himself between her and the imposter that wore Kikyo's form. Though he didn't think the attack would come immediately, he sure as hell wasn't going to take any chances; there was too much to lose. Kagome's eyes narrowed before a look of complete dejection relaxed her features. "Fuck, woman!" he growled, beyond frustrated with her. "It's not what you think."

"It's alright, Inuyasha," she said softly and he had to fight the urge to shake her. "You don't have to explain."

"Would you just…" he bit his tongue. The less information they revealed in their enemy's presence, the better. Right now she just had to get out of here. "Listen to me," he ordered and Kagome finally looked up at him. "That ain't her, wench. That ain't Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, who is that woman?" Kikyo's cold voice demanded. "Do not believe her presence will protect you. I will destroy her if she dares to stand between us."

"Think about it, Kagome. It _can't_ be Kikyo," Inuyasha continued, hyper aware of their enemy's close proximity. "Urasue… it hasn't _happened!_" Kagome's eyes went wide with panic when she realized the implications of his urgent message. She had to get out of there! She wasn't ready to face Naraku. "Go warn the others," he ordered. She nodded once and then fled. He listened to her splashing footsteps and allowed himself to breathe. Kagome knew there was only one creature who could imitate the dead priestess with such accuracy.

"Filthy half-breed! Even now, you betray me. Who was that girl?!" At the sound of the imposter's angry inquiry he felt his demonic blood churn within him. Even without Tetsusaiga sealed inside him, his demon half seemed unusually restless. He smothered the urge to surrender himself and simply rip his opponent apart. He had to remain in complete control. It was much too dangerous to transform inside the boundaries of the village. He didn't trust that he would be able to regain his mind if bloodlust claimed him.

"Leave. You're not welcome here," he snarled. Kikyo's face smirked in response.

"You're the one who isn't welcome, hanyou. Your presence is a disgrace. I was stupid to simply seal you. This time I won't make that mistake." Though he knew it wasn't truly Kikyo he faced, it hurt to hear such angry words in her clear voice. The shape-shifter raised a bow and notched an arrow with the same fluid grace Kikyo had once possessed. Naraku must have studied her very carefully in order to wear her form so convincingly.

"Bastard," he bellowed, stalking forward. Though it would be more difficult, Inuyasha would gut him even if he insisted on wearing the face of his past love. "I'm going to rip you apart," he vowed.

"Did you truly believe I loved you?" Kikyo's voice asked with an amused chuckle, and Inuyasha realized Naraku believed his sick ruse was working. "I've come back from the dead for the sole purpose of dragging you to hell. An abomination like you deserves to rot for eternity." Inuyasha winced. Naraku's words came a little too close to what Kikyo had said when she had first been revived in her clay form. Though her spirit had initially been vengeful, once Kikyo had learned the truth about Naraku, the anger in her soul had quieted. Inuyasha hadn't betrayed her.

"Shut the fuck up," he barked. He lunged forward and shattered the wooden bow that was raised against him with relative ease. Kikyo's face wore a startled expression when Inuyasha grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground.

Small, feminine hands clawed at him, but he forced himself to tighten his grip. This was Naraku, he told himself, and fought the urge to close his eyes against the horrific sight. It wasn't really Kikyo. This was the demon that had killed both of the women he had loved. He had to do this to keep Kagome safe. He felt his claws break skin and nearly lost his nerve when he saw the look of alarm in Kikyo's eyes.

"Inu… yasha," Kikyo's voice gasped.

"Naraku," he said, needing to steady his nerve. "You're gonna die," he snarled before he plunged his claws deep into the creature's side. The illusion woven into the wooden demon puppet vanished and the figure bust apart into a shower of splinters.

Inuyasha collapsed to his knees and retched. He closed his eyes, but he could not escape the memory of Kikyo's panicked, accusing eyes. "Fuck! It wasn't her!" he bellowed, and leaned forward to brace his palm against the sodden grass when his stomach emptied itself a second time. "Damn it!" he cried, feeling tears begin to mix with the rain that continued to fall. He pounded his fist into the softened ground with enough force to split his knuckles and to bury his arm half-way to his elbow. The action did little to ease him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice cried and he heard four sets of splashing footsteps approach. The kit skidded to a stop a short distance from him and wrinkled his nose at the sour scent of sickness that thickened the air. Inuyasha grimaced, acutely aware that the others had found him sitting in a puddle of his own vomit.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked. The metallic clang of his staff seemed unnaturally loud in his ears. "Did Naraku escape?"

"It was a demon puppet," he forced himself to say. "I… killed her," he said, unable to keep his voice completely steady. He absently rubbed his fore arm where blunt, human nails had cut into his skin.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed and he found that her sympathy was almost unbearable. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he was unable to prevent himself from flinching away from her touch. He didn't deserve her. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No," he replied, and lifted himself to his feet.

"What happened?" Sango asked. "How did you know it was Naraku?"

"The scent," he said. "I can't… I…" He clenched his teeth when words failed him. He pivoted on his heel and launched himself into the air. Kagome cried out, but even the sound of her worry wasn't enough to stop him.

No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape the torment of his memories.

**xxxxx**

Kagome huddled in her sleeping bag, leaning up against the outer wall of Kaede's hut. The priestess had returned from her duties and was now preparing a simple, warm meal. Darkness had fallen and Inuyasha had yet to return. Shippo curled on her lap and Kagome was grateful for the solid comfort of his presence. She knew that Sango was dying of curiosity, but every time the slayer opened her mouth Miroku sent her a quelling look that was enough to still her tongue. Kagome was grateful for the monk's understanding and support. She needed some time to pull herself together after the startling encounter.

At last it was Kaede who broke the oppressive silence. "What has occurred on this day to cause such disquiet? Ye are all unusually taciturn." Kagome turned away and hugged Shippo close. Though the boy squirmed in her embrace, he allowed it with relatively little fuss. Kagome suspected he could sense her distress and wanted to comfort her even if he was still a little annoyed about being left out in the rain all day. Miroku sighed, but did not respond to Kaede's inquiry.

"A demon puppet arrived in the village today," Sango replied when it became clear that no one else was willing to answer the elderly priestess. "It was sent by Naraku."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Is this true, child?" she asked, fixing Kagome with a concerned look.

"Yes," she mumbled. She looked down at the small darkened spot of the floor where she had written her first ofuda. Focusing on small things made it easier to bear the uncomfortable mixture of fear and shame that churned inside her. She couldn't believe she'd abandoned Inuyasha like that. She knew he'd ordered her to warn their friends, but it had been incredibly unfair of her to leave him to deal with such an upsetting situation alone. She'd had a stack of ofuda in her pocket. She should have had the courage to do something!

"Is Inuyasha alright?"

"I think so," Sango sighed. "He said he was alright, but he seemed very agitated." He'd been much more than agitated, Kagome thought. Though the rain had masked it, she knew she'd seen tears in his eyes.

"Understandably so," Kaede agreed and Kagome found she could no longer suppress the tension building within her. Tears flooded her eyes and she began to sniffle. Inuyasha had destroyed the puppet even though it had worn Kikyo's face. If Kagome was honest with herself, she didn't think she would have been able to take the necessary action if the responsibility had fallen upon her shoulders.

"The puppet… It looked like Kikyo," she admitted. "I thought… I didn't remember that everything…" she trailed off incoherently.

"Did Inuyasha tell ye the puppet wore Kikyo's form?" Kaede asked and Kagome shook her head. "How were ye able to recognize her as my elder sister?" the miko asked curiously.

"During the jewel hunt…" Kagome said, but her words ended in a distressed hiccup. She wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath to compose herself. "A witch named Urasue stole Kikyo's bones and used them to make a clay form."

"A body would be nothing without a soul," Kaede replied, looking horrified. "To attempt such a thing would be vile magic, indeed."

"The witch kidnapped me," Kagome admitted. "She took part of my soul."

"Kagome," Miroku breathed, aghast. "Do you mean to tell us that Urasue was successful in her attempt to revive Kikyo?"

She nodded. "Kikyo… at first she was so angry. She thought Inuyasha had betrayed her."

"Were you able to put your predecessor to rest?" Miroku asked diplomatically, and once again Kagome felt her face crumple.

"No," she sniffled. "Inuyasha… he couldn't hurt her, and I… I couldn't…" How could she take back the part of herself she had lost when she knew it would cause Kikyo to die a second time?!

"Child, do ye mean to say that ye allowed the clay form to retain a portion of your soul?!" Kaede cried.

"I couldn't hurt her!" Kagome exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do?! She would have died because of my selfishness!"

"Oh, child," Kaede sighed, and turned away from the hearth. Before Kagome realized what was happening the old priestess had gathered her into a warm hug. "Ye have endured much suffering and heartache."

"I'm fine," Kagome insisted and took a great gulp of air. "I'm alright."

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, looking up at her with worried eyes. "It must have been horrible to destroy a demon puppet that appeared in the form of someone he cared about. I wonder if he's okay."

"We should let him be," Kagome said softly. "We should give him time to grieve if that is what he needs."

"But…" the boy began to protest, but Kagome bit her lip and shook her head.

"Inuyasha… He loved Kikyo. This must have hurt him. I didn't realize it, but Kikyo must have been gone ever since we purified the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha deserves the time to say goodbye to her properly."

"Kagome," Sango sighed, but said nothing more.

**A/N: Timeline note – this story diverges from the anime after the end of the sixth season. This means that when Kagome was killed by Naraku, Kikyo was still 'alive'.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. Just for the record, I respect Kikyo. Naraku chose her form for the demon puppet because he suspected it would hurt Inuyasha the most. Naraku definitely didn't count on anyone being able to identify 'Kikyo' as a demon puppet under his control.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 13**

The cloying smell of incense thickened the air of the darkened room. He smirked with cold amusement and wondered what his retainers would do if they realized that their sad attempt at purification did little more than provide him with a pleasant perfume. The old fools were convinced that with the death of the chieftain, the demon had been driven from the household. For the moment it suited him to indulge their misapprehension, but soon that would change. He was growing restless. If his plans were to succeed, it was now time for him to assume a more active role.

He sighed in frustration as yet another attendant fluttered into the chamber, offering a healing tonic that was meant to infuse him with newfound strength. He submitted to the man's care, sure to mold his face into an insipid mask of gratitude. The idiots had yet to realize that their sickly young lord had vanished long ago. There was only Naraku now.

His duty complete, the attendant slipped from the room and Naraku was once again alone. He reclined on the cot and allowed himself to contemplate the fate of his latest demon puppet. When he had heard talk of a demon being released from a sealing spell he had been compelled to investigate. Though he doubted that the simple-minded dog hanyou could cause him much trouble, the frail portion of his soul had demanded action. Even now, when little of Onigumo's tattered soul remained, Naraku could not forget the naive priestess who had tended to the pitiful bandit's wounds.

Recalling the delicious look of despair and confusion on the woman's face made him smile. While his plan had not worked perfectly on that sunny morning fifty years ago, Naraku had at least been entertained by the chaos his actions had incited. The priestess had easily believed her hanyou suitor had betrayed her for the power of the jewel. The hanyou had been fooled in a similar fashion. With the rich scent of Kikyo's blood clinging to him, Inuyasha had been unable to detect Naraku's disguise. Irritatingly, it had all been for naught; he hadn't managed to capture the defiled Shikon jewel. The priestess had succumbed to her wounds and had been cremated along with the jewel of power. The oblivious hanyou had been sealed to Goshinboku, condemned to an eternal existence that was neither life, nor death.

Naraku had previously believed that the hanyou was ignorant of his existence. It now seemed as though Inuyasha had been much more attentive than he had ever imagined. Naraku had deliberately created the demon puppet in Kikyo's form in order to exploit the hanyou's emotional weakness. Though this time he didn't have the additional benefit of Kikyo's scent, Naraku had thought the torrential rain would provide adequate interference.

He had greatly underestimated his adversary. Not only had Inuyasha easily detected the demon puppet's presence, he had immediately known that the figure was not Kikyo's vengeful spirit. Naraku had counted on the Inu hanyou's inherent mercy to draw out the confrontation and give him a chance to strike. He had not believed that Inuyasha would be capable of destroying a demon puppet if it wore Kikyo's form. He had been wrong on every count.

At first it had seemed as though Inuyasha wished to extract his revenge against Kikyo, but the hanyou's parting words had shattered that notion and raised yet more questions. If Inuyasha had known Naraku's identity, why hadn't he protected Kikyo against the initial attack fifty years ago? Was it possible that Inuyasha had been toying with the priestess all along? But the hanyou's hurt and confusion upon his sealing had been evidence of the mongrel's blind trust. How was it possible that Inuyasha had been sealed to Goshinboku in ignorance, but had awoken enlightened?

And then there was the presence of Inuyasha's female companion to consider. Her fresh beauty had made Naraku's pawn seem ridiculously two dimensional. The woman was not Kikyo, but even so, Naraku had been forced to remind himself that the priestess' bones lay cradled in the earth on the other side of the small village. Her attire had been outlandish and there had been other discernable differences in her appearance that separated her from the miko he had known, but the similarities had been enough to cause his human soul to awaken from its slumbering decay. Was it possible that the woman shared much more with Kikyo than just a passing resemblance? Could Inuyasha have found Kikyo's reincarnation? Fury coiled within him, cold and serpentine. Reincarnation or not, he craved the woman with an intensity that rivaled his desire for power.

"Urasue," he muttered to himself, rising and walking over to a heavy wooden chest that dominated one corner of his chamber. The name obviously meant something to the pair, for after Inuyasha had mentioned it the woman had grown stiff with terror. Naraku unlocked the chest and withdrew a single wooden form from inside it. Pulling a strand hair from his scalp he wound it tightly around the doll and used it to force a thread of his youki into the core of the wooden frame. He grinned as a figure garbed in the pelt of a baboon appeared before him. There was no need for words, for he was one with the demon puppet; he would continue to sense the world through two pairs of eyes until the golem was destroyed. The baboon-clad doll slipped from the chamber and vanished into the night. Naraku sighed and resigned himself to playing the role of a sickly young lord for a little while longer.

xxxxx

Kagome gently shifted Shippo from where he lay curled on the edge of her sleeping bag and carefully rose from her cot. She tiptoed across the room, and breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to slip from the hut without awakening any of the others. The sun had yet to rise, but the sky was beginning to blush with the first traces of dawn. She took a deep breath of the rain-cleansed air and leaned back against the hut's outer wall in an attempt to soothe her tumultuous emotions.

Inuyasha had been gone all night. Although she had vowed she would give him some space, she couldn't suppress her growing anxiety. Now that Naraku had begun to move against them it was more important than ever that they stick together. She wanted to make sure he was alright; yesterday's attack couldn't have been easy on him. She just wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

She pushed herself away from the wooden wall and started towards the edge of the village where the small graveyard lay. If he wasn't at Kikyo's side, he'd probably be sitting in the branches of Goshinboku. Her footsteps faltered when she rounded the side of an outbuilding and caught sight of him. Inuyasha knelt by the stone dais and small alter that marked Kikyo's final resting place. His head was bowed and his ethereal silver hair hung in a damp tangle down his back. She saw his ears flicker at the sound of her approaching footsteps, but he didn't acknowledge her in any other way. She steeled herself, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate her company, but forced herself to continue walking forward.

She hesitated a moment before she knelt by his side, carefully tucking the fabric of her green skirt away from the ground. She also needed to pay her respects to the priestess. Though they could hardly have been called friends, Kagome had respected the other woman. She knew that the Kikyo she had met had only been a pale imitation of the person she'd been in life, but Kagome considered herself fortunate to have met the miko. After all, how many people could actually say they had met their pre-incarnation? They sat in silence for quite some time before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, shattering the peace of the morning. His words were so abrupt they nearly caused Kagome to shriek with surprise. She blinked at him, one hand pressed to her chest in a futile attempt to slow her racing heart.

"The same thing you are," she replied once she had regained the ability to speak. She looked up to find him scowling at her. Now that he was looking at her she could see just how greatly he'd been influenced by the previous afternoon's events. His golden eyes were sunken from exhaustion and his nose was red. Kagome didn't think she'd ever seen him look so tired.

"And what do you think that is?" he snapped, looking away from her.

"Saying goodbye," she said softly. He scoffed and looked down at his hands. Kagome watched his fist clench convulsively and realized that he was reliving yesterday's attack. He had destroyed the demon puppet even though it had worn Kikyo's form. "You know it wasn't her yesterday, right?" she asked tentatively. She wanted to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she didn't quite have enough courage.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "I ain't stupid." He rose to his feet and violently brushed off the knees of his hakama. "_You_ were the one who was fooled by that fucking demon puppet."

"Then you know you have nothing to feel guilty for," she replied, pursing her lips in response to his angry tone. Sure, he hadn't called her stupid directly, but he had certainly implied it. Her temper was nettled, but the last thing she wanted was to get drawn into a shouting match with him. She pushed herself up from her kneeling position and ignored the grime from the damp ground that clung to her skin. She raised her chin. "It wasn't Kikyo. You didn't hurt her. It was just one of Naraku's dem…"

"I _know_ that!" he interrupted, his voice low and deadly. "I know it wasn't really her, but that don't make it any easier!"

"Why not?" she asked, bewildered. "You shouldn't feel guilty because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Keh! I didn't even spare her a second thought since you… since we…" he trailed off, unable to say the words that saturated the air between them. He hadn't thought about Kikyo since they had made their traumatic wish upon the Shikon jewel. He growled, stepping towards her and tightly gripping her biceps; his fingers easily encircled the complete width of her upper arms. She looked up at him, startled, and found herself caught by his furious, golden-eyed stare. "Haven't you realized it yet?" he demanded. "When I'm around you, you're all I see! I didn't even realize that _she_ had died as a result of our wish!" He looked down and his ears flattened to his skull. "I gave up, Kagome. Without you, I stopped fighting."

"Inuyasha," she breathed, astonished by his words.

"I abandoned the others! I just… I surrendered! I…"

"But you gave us a second chance. You purified the jewel!" she protested.

"That was luck!" he bellowed. Kagome shrunk away from him, but his steady hold prevented her from gaining any additional distance. Had _luck_ really been all that had separated her from… oblivion? The idea made her distinctly uncomfortable. Inuyasha continued, so entrenched in his own guilt that he was oblivious to her growing distress. "What type of bastard is able to kill a demon puppet when it wears the body of his first _love_?" he asked bitterly.

Something inside her snapped, unleashing a feeling of fury she hadn't expected. "You would never hurt her! Even in her clay form you couldn't hurt her!" Kagome cried. They had been through hell and back! He should know by now that he was a good person, not the monster feudal society had labeled him. "You _knew_ that it was a demon puppet. You _knew_ it was Naraku wearing a face he had stolen! You were strong enough not to let the emotional weapon Naraku had chosen hit its mark! Even I didn't realize Kikyo was gone until yesterday! You can't blame yourself!"

Inuyasha scoffed, pointedly looking away from her. "I shoulda taken better care of you," he said, his voice quiet but intense. "I shoulda taken better care of the both of you." His grip on her arms loosened and he stepped back.

"But we're here now," she said. Over the last few days the simple phrase had become a mantra. "There's no point in blaming yourself," she said. Put the past behind you, she thought. Learn from it, and move on. "If I had been more responsible…" she began, painfully aware of her own short-comings. School had seemed so important at the time, but now placing her academic life before her training as a miko seemed petty and childish. "I should have been able to protect myself, rather than continually relying on you to save me," Kagome forced herself to say, but her voice trembled. "I had a stack of ofuda in my pocket," she admitted. "I shouldn't have let you deal with the demon puppet alone."

"Someone had to go get the others," he replied gruffly. "It ain't like you ran off or anything. You came back."

"I guess," she allowed with a small, uncomfortable shrug. Summoning her courage she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, drawing strength from his solid presence. He stiffened in surprise before tentatively returning her embrace. She smiled into his shoulder, strangely comforted by his awkwardness. It proved that although their relationship was changing, he was still the gruff hanyou she adored.

Silence stretched between them and it wasn't long before Inuyasha's ears flickered. Even Kagome could hear the sounds of movement and conversation that carried from the edges of the village. The sun was up now, and the inhabitant's of the small community were readying themselves for the day. Kagome grimaced, wondering how much of their conversation had been overheard. They hadn't exactly been concerned with whispering.

"We should go back to the hut," he said. "It's getting late." She hugged him more tightly and sighed, wishing she could hold on to the moment just a little longer. "Aren't you afraid that the villagers will see us?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. Kagome's head shot up so quickly she nearly hit him in the nose. He quickly jerked back, disentangling himself from her arms.

"Is that something you're worried about?" she asked, frowning in an attempt to hide how much his question stung. "It's not like you to be troubled by what other people think. As far as I'm concerned, it's none of their business who I decide to hug," she said indignantly, causing Inuyasha's lips to quirk with amusement.

"Keh. I ain't worried," he said, but Kagome felt that something about his bluster seemed false. "Come on, Kaede probably has breakfast ready by now," he said and grabbed her hand. The contact was electric. Kagome couldn't stop a smile from rising to her face as their fingers wove together. Whatever insecurity she had felt evaporated when he squeezed her hand and tentatively smiled at her in return.

As they started back towards the village Kagome swung their hands and teasingly bumped his shoulder. "So," she said, grinning up at him. "When I'm around, I'm all you see?"

"Keh!" he snorted and colour infused his cheeks. "Don't let it go to your head, wench."

xxxxx

"What do you want, Monk?" Sango drawled, her voice thick with irritation. Miroku froze, startled that she had noticed his presence so quickly. Although his intention had not been to spy, once he'd caught sight of her lithe figure he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to hesitate in his approach. The dark leather of her dragon-hide armor sheathed her body quite enticingly, and he was only human, after all. With a small grunt, she heaved the bone weapon into the air and continued the morning training ritual he had so rudely interrupted.

Miroku cleared his throat and walked forward off the forest path and into the small clearing. "I did not mean to intrude," he apologized. He watched, entranced, as she caught the massive boomerang with practiced ease. Wiping her forearm across her brow, she leaned the weapon against the ground and fixed him with an expectant look. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you privately," he said. "This seemed like an opportune moment," he explained.

Sango nodded. Although she eyed him warily, she allowed him to usher her towards the edge of the dry well that interrupted the long grass of the meadow. They sat on the well's rim and stared back towards the boundary of the forest. "I'm not certain where to start," he sighed, resting his staff across his knees. "What I have to tell you is not my secret to share, however in this instance I believe you deserve to understand the situation in its entirety."

"What is it?" she asked, concern wrinkling her brow. Miroku very nearly smiled. This woman was constantly surprising him. Taijiya often became battle hardened, but empathy shone from Sango like a beacon.

He shook his head to clear it, chastising himself for being distracted so easily. It was no wonder lady Kagome had lost her temper with him. "Yesterday lady Kagome revealed to me the tragic events leading up to the purification of the Shikon jewel."

"Tragic?" she asked. "How could the purification of the Shikon jewel be tragic? The people of my village have been praying for the jewel's destruction for decades."

"It appears that our friends were only able to purify the jewel by an accident of fate. Kagome was gravely injured during a confrontation with Naraku. It was only through her passing that the conditions required to purify the jewel were met."

"Her passing?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Lady Kagome… died briefly. For the jewel to be purified three aspects of the soul – human, hanyou and demon – were united by a single wish. After Naraku dealt our friend a lethal blow, Inuyasha and Kagome wished for a second chance. Unfortunately their wish could not be granted until after Inuyasha surrendered his humanity in grief."

Sango was silent for a long moment. "Why didn't they say anything?" she breathed, looking shaken. "When they spoke of it… it sounded like a victory." Miroku nodded. He too had thought the purification of the Shikon jewel had been something to celebrate.

"I thought you deserved to know," Miroku said, and rose to his feet. The metallic clatter from his shakujou seemed unnaturally loud in the wake of Sango's stunned silence. "Kagome was not making a trivial gesture when she volunteered to speak to the elders of your village regarding your banishment." Sango nodded, and Miroku felt a stab of guilt for burdening her with knowledge. He nodded once and turned back towards the village, intending to leave her to her thoughts.

"Miroku," she called after him, freezing him mid-step. It was the first time she had addressed him by name. "Thank you for your honesty," she said and bestowed him with a small, melancholy smile.

"Anything for you, Sango," he replied, and was startled when he found the words ring with unexpected sincerity. He set off down the path towards the village without a backward glance. He was losing his heart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**A/N – Hello there! I'm very sorry this last chapter has taken me so long to publish. Many things in my life have changed, but I still love writing.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who voted for Second Time's the Charm in the Destined Awards over at Eternal Destiny! It's wonderful to hear that people are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
